Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes
by HighQueenP
Summary: What Happened when two sisters from 2011, Elsa and Eva, enter in Narnia and meet the Pevensies and Eustace. Love will start to flow and danger will come too. Will everything will be okay at end? Peter/OC, Eustace/OC and Edmund/OC. Story written by me and lemonsmania.
1. Coming to Narnia

**Narnia Adventures: Love, war and heroes**

**Coming to Narnia  
**

It was a September afternoon. Very dark clouds were approaching the horizon indicating that a thunderstorm was coming. It was the year 2011, and sisters Elsa and Eva were on her new house in one of the richest neighbourhood in London. Their parents died a few months ago and they had to live with some relatives that they barely saw, only during the festivities.

Elsa was the oldest; she was 17, with long, straight brown hair and deep hazel eyes. She was always very protective towards her younger sisters, especially after the death of their parents.

Eva was 15 and she had golden blonde hair and green eyes. She always got in trouble and always said everything what came in her mouth.

It was 4:30 pm and the two sisters were alone in that big house. Eva was looking at the window of her bedroom, sighing. She always hated storms and having nothing to do. That was until now the most boring afternoon of her life so far. With another sigh she turned when she hears the door of her bedroom opened and saw her sister.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Nothing! And that's the truth. There's nothing here to do, it sucks!" She said getting away from the window and lay in her bed with another deep sigh.

Outside the first drops of rain start to fall and tap on the windows.

"I hate rain!" Eva said making Elsa giggles and sit next to her sister.

"Look its 4:30, are you hungry? I can make a sandwich for both of us. What do you think of that idea?"

Eva put her hand on her stomach. She didn't realize that she was in fact with hungry and she loves her sister sandwich.

"That's sound good."

"Then come on missy!" Elsa said and pulled her sister of the bed and the bedroom. They went downstairs and they enter in the big and beautiful kitchen. While Elsa went to the cabins and get everything for her famous sandwiches that her sister loved so much, Eva sit on the bench closer to the counter.

"When they come from the things they had to do?" She said rotating the bench.

Elsa looked at her.

"Well they called minutes ago and they will come really late, so we will be here alone for a while. They said we can order a pizza."

"That's nice."

After a few minutes Elsa finished the sandwiches and with the two plates on her hand she went to the table and sit down with her sister on her tracks.

They eat for a while in silence until a loud thunder made both of them jump on their sits and the lights when out.

Eva run to her sister and hugged her. Besides the thunderstorms there was another thing she hated the most: Dark.

"Eva, you're choking me. Let go my neck please!" Elsa said.

Eva let go, making Elsa rub her neck. Her neck was hurting her from Eva's hug. She looked down and smiled to her necklace. It was from her mother: a small gold lions head. Her mother had that since she was a baby and when she died Elsa got it from her. She didn't know how but everytime she got sad, looking to that lions head made her calm.

"Don't worry; let's find some candles or a flashlight we can use, okay?"

With that Elsa got up and grabbing her sister's hand they went upstairs to the attic.

They opened the door, it was the first time they enter there and what they saw made them open her mouth in surprise: in the middle of the room there was a big, wooden wardrobe. They got close it and Elsa touch it, it was smooth and had some pictures on it. It was really beautiful.

"How did they put this thing here?" Eva asked, looking at it.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they had this here. Why did they put this here, it's just a beautiful wardrobe." Elsa said looking at it.

Eva opened the door and all they saw was fur coats. She looks at her sister and did something that made Elsa looking at her like she was insane: she enter inside the wardrobe.

"Eva what the hell are you doing? The coats are old; they must have tons of dust."

"Oh come on, it's a nice place to hide." Eva said laughing and getting deeper inside the wardrobe.

"EVA RAMANDU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Elsa said enter herself too.

Eva only laughed more.

"Try to find me then!"

"I'm not kidding. Come here"

They were so focus that they didn't notice that they were getting deeper and deeper inside the wardrobe, like it hasn't an end.

All the sudden Elsa grabbed Eva's arm making both of them lost the balance and fall on the ground, but to their surprise they didn't fell on the hard wooden floor, they fell on the grass. Elsa looked up and was in choked. They were on a forest, a very beautiful forest. The sun was shining and there was a few golden leaves falling from the trees, indicating the autumn was arriving. The flowers were beautiful and full of all kind of colours and they could hear the birds singing.

Elsa got up helping Eva and started to walk always with her sister on her tracks. After a few steps they saw a lamppost in the middle of the forest.

"_How a lamppost came here?"_ Elsa thought

"Elsa where are we?" Eva said by her side, making Elsa come back to reality. She looked around.

"I don't know Eva."

"Maybe we should get back" Eva said holding her sister's arm tightly.

"Okay" She said but when they turn back they didn't find the entrance where they came from.

"Where is the entrance to the wardrobe?" Eva said a little in panic.

"I… I don't know. Well maybe we should do a walk and try to find out where we are and how we can go back home, okay?"

"Okay." Eva said but never let go her sister's hand and they started to walk.

**In Cair Paravel**

High King Peter the Magnificent was 18 year old boy, with golden hair and deep blue. He was in his balcony on his big Royal bedroom looking at the sun that started to set. He always like to come here in this time of the day and look at the sunset, it always made him relax.

He came to Narnia 3 years ago with his brother Edmund (15 years old) and his two sisters: Susan (with 16 years) and Lucy (with 13 years old), and with the help of the Narnians they defeat Jadis the White Witch and became Kings and Queens of Narnia. Last year their cousin Eustace (16 years old) appear on Narnia and since then he lived with them and Peter named him Duke of Narnia.

Peter looked at the horizon and sigh. Images from his dream came into his head. He had dream the same dream for weeks now and he didn't knew what it meant. Every night he dream he was in that same balcony, with his arms wrapped around a girl who he knew it was his wife and put his hands on her 8 months pregnant belly feeling his son kicked. He saw himself kissing her shoulder and he heard her laugh. But everytime she was about to turn and he could see her face he always woke up.

It didn't bother him much if the girl of his dream was his girlfriend, the problem was that he knew it wasn't since his girlfriend Lex was blonde and the girl from his dream was brunette.

Peter started dating Lex the next year after he became High King. She was the daughter of some Lord of the Court. He fell in love with her but after 2 years of dating he didn't feel the same. He still loved her but it wasn't the same feeling, like the feeling he felt on his dream with the mysterious girl. He asked to his friends and all they said was that dreams sometimes means something about our future.

Was he meant to marry to a girl with brown hair? The only thing he knew was the necklace she wears: a small golden lions head. Maybe that was the clue he needs to know who she was.

He heard someone approaching and he turned to see his cousin Eustace.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for minutes!" Eustace said.

"Well you found me, what is the emergency?"

"Lucy told me and Oreius that the trees told her that two girls were seen in the forest near the lamppost"

"Two girls? Like us?" Peter asked in surprise and with no reason his heart started to beat fast.

"Yes. I came here to ask if you want to go with us, we are going right now"

"Of course. Let's go"

And they left the Castle in their horses in the lamppost direction.

Elsa and Eva were walking for half an hour and they didn't saw anyone to ask where they were and how they could get back home. It was getting late and Elsa knew that soon they start to get hungry. She was grabbing Eva's hand and even she was started to get scared she didn't want show that and make her little sister get more nervous.

Suddenly they hear some noised like horse shoes coming closer to them. Eva grabbed Elsa's hand more tightly and like always Elsa stood in front of Eva.

Around the corner they saw 3 horses, at least it seemed 3 horses but soon Elsa realized that one of them was half horse half men: a centaur. Then she looked at the other two men and she saw a boy with blonde hair about 16 years old on a brown horse. But when she looked the other men who was getting off his white horse, she just stood there and for some reason she touch her necklace. The man was very handsome: he was about 18 and he has golden blonde hair and very beautiful blue eyes that make Elsa lost in them.

Peter came to them and for some reason he lost his words when he saw the girl in front of him.


	2. Meeting the Pevensies and Eustace

**A/N: This chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62). Originally this story was in her profile, but since she's so busy to be here all the time, I decide to move the story to my channel from now own. So hope the old readers keep following the story and new readers will enjoy it, Please review! Enjoy  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, war and heroes 2**

**Meeting the Pevensies and Eustace  
**

"Who are you?" Peter managed to spit out. Eva bit her lip. "Why should we tell you that?" Eva said.

"Eva," Elsa hissed in her ear. "Well, we don't know these people, now do we, Elsa? So why should we have to tell them our names?" Eva explained. Elsa hesitated, the men didn't seem to rough or anything, but her sister had a good point.

"Don't worry; we assure you we're friends and not foe's." The younger man said.

Eva glanced at Elsa before answering: "My name is Elora."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her sister. "Er - right and my name is Christina."

"Well, nice to meet you Elora and Christina, I'm Peter."

Eva brought her hand out and shook Peter's hand, along with Elsa. Elsa smiled up at Peter and he smiled back. Elsa could feel her cheeks burning a bit.

"I'm Eustace," Eustace walked over and shook Eva's hand, she smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you,"

"So...are you two sisters?" Peter asked looking between 'Elora' and 'Christina'.

"Yes, and she's the older one, obviously." Eva said pointing to Elsa. "You guys don't really look like sisters." Eustace observed. He had a point. While Elsa had long dark straight hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, Eva had long curly frizzy blonde hair, pale skin with freckles and green eyes.

"You're right, I'm pretty sure I was adopted," Eva smiled. Elsa snorted and the two men laughed.

"So...if you don't mind us asking...but where are we?" Elsa asked turning to Peter. "Where are you? Narnia! But obviously...you two aren't from around here, are you? So, wait...how did you two get here?"

Elsa began to explain all about the attic and the wardrobe...

"That's...interesting..." Peter stated.

"So where you from, then?" Eustace asked. "London, England..." Eva explained. Eustace and Peter's eyes grew. "Wait! That's where we're from!" Eustace exclaimed excitedly.

"What? What do you mean? Aren't you from here?" Elsa asked them. Peter shook his head. "Come to the castle with us, we'll explain." Peter said. The two would have normally had second thoughts about this, but they were so tired and hungry that they agreed.

**[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The castle was huge. They called it "Cair Paravel".

"Whoa...why do you guys live in a castle? Does everybody in Narnia live in one of these Cair Paravel's?" Eva asked as they walked around. Peter chuckled. "No, I'm the High King of Narnia."

Both Elsa and Eva stopped suddenly in their tracks. "Holy shit! Are you really?" Eva quickly went down on her knees. Peter and Eustace snorted and Elsa blushed. Peter started laughing. "Rise, Elora. Just call me 'Peter' ok?"

Eva got off from the ground. "Okay, cool."

Elsa smiled up at Peter. "It must be nice to be King, huh?"

He smiled back at her. "It's a lot of work...but it is nice."

Just then, a boy with dark hair, brown eyes and freckles came along. "Edmund! Come over here and meet someone."

The boy "Edmund" walked over to them. "This is Elora and Christina."

Eva noticed the silver crown on his head. "Are you a Prince?" She asked him. "Hmm? Oh, no, I'm King. King Edmund."

"What?" The two sisters looked at them with confusion. "It's confusing, I know. But we're gonna explain everything to you, and Edmund? Maybe you'd like to tag along? These two here say that they're from London, England." Peter explained. Ed's eyes grew. "Oh! Really? Well, yes...let's go into the library, where it's quiet."

And they did.

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter, Edmund and Eustace explained to the two girls about how they first came to Narnia, and their adventures there.

"Who did you live with? Professor Kirke? Why does Kirke sound familiar...?" Elsa mumbled.

"Well, his full name was Diggory Kirke."

Eva's eyes grew. "Diggory Kirke? That's our great great uncle! Right, Els - I mean Christina?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Elora...but...how can that be? Diggory's been dead for over 40 years...what's the date over in England for you guys?" she asked.

"1943." Peter said. Eva choked on her tea and Elsa jumped. "What? 1943! How can that be?"

"What do you mean? What's the date over there?" Edmund asked. "For us it's 2011!"

Eustace looked at Eva like she was nuts. "But how can that be?"

"Aslan...he's obviously had something to do with it." Edmund said. "Who's Aslan?" Eva asked. "Aslan? He's...well...a lion...but not a tame lion...he's the true King of Narnia." Eustace explained. Eva and Elsa were still confused.

Just then, three girls entered the library. One small girl, around 12, with long brown hair and green eyes, the other one looked just like her but with light blue eyes, only a little older, then there was one with long blonde wavy hair, and bright green eyes. "What's going on?" The youngest asked looking around.

The boys explained how they came across the two girls and everyone introduced each other. "This is Lucy, our younger sister...well...and Eustace's younger cousin. And Susan, an older sister...to me, anyways, peter's the oldest. And this is Lex...Peter's girlfriend."

Lex smiled. Eva happily shook hands with Lex. "I'm Elora, this is my sister Christina."

Elsa was a little stiff.

"Where's Melody?" Edmund piped up. "Who's Melody? Is she your girlfriend?" Eva asked him. Edmund shook his head. "Nope, she's Eustace's. I don't have one."

"Oh." Eva was a bit surprised that someone like King Edmund wouldn't have a girlfriend.

"Melody's in the dining room, dinner's ready." Lucy explained. "Alright! Come on." Peter took Lex by the hand and they all headed to the dining room.

Eva was so busy being fascinated with the castle that she didn't even notice Elsa's death glares at Lex.

The dining room was huge! They all sat at the table and delicious food was served. "Girls, this is Melody." Eustace sat next to a dark haired girl with short choppy hair and freckles. Eva smiled and they shook hands. "I'm Elora."

"I'm Christina." Elsa introduced herself as well. "Nice to meet you all, welcome to Narnia, I'm Melody."

Eva couldn't help but notice Eustace sling an arm around Melody, but she tried shrugging it off and enjoyed the food and the chatter.

"_I mean...it's not like I'm jealous...I don't even like Eustace."_ She thought

But for Elsa, it was much different. She couldn't stop staring at Peter and Lex. The way he smiled at her when they talked, how tender the kiss looked when he kisses her...

Eva snapped her fingers in front of Elsa. "Hey, Christina, come on, Lucy's leading us to our bedroom."

Elsa, Lucy and Eva all went into a long corridor where there was a nice huge room that Elsa and Eva would be sharing. "Thank you, for everything." Elsa said to Lucy. Lucy smiled. "No problem! We'll see you two tomorrow, goodnight."

And Lucy left. Eva and Elsa went inside the room. "Eva, when do we have to continue with these fake names?" Elsa sighed. "It's only until we really get to know them..." Eva said digging around inside the Narnia wardrobe. Elsa laid in her bed. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, have a good sleep."

She did have a good sleep, with hopes of a better day tomorrow.

**[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

The other four girls went off to bed and now it was just Peter, Edmund and Eustace inside the library. "I think we've made some pretty good friends today." Eustace said. Edmund nodded. "Yeah," He chuckled. "That Elora girl seems a bit...mysterious, though, don't you think?" Edmund asked. Eustace shrugged. "I like her, think she's really nice."

Edmund laughed. "Better not say that in front of Melody!"

Eustace rolled his eyes: "It's not like I'm flirting with her, anyways, we just met...what do you think, Peter?" Eustace asked. But Peter was too busy locked in his thoughts. He seen the lion necklace on that Christina girl. "_Where have I seen that necklace before? it looks familiar..."_ He thought

But he just couldn't place his finger on it.

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Psst, Elsa...Elsa..." 'WACK'

Elsa shot up quickly from her bed and looked over to Eva, who had a pillow in her hand and was smiling evilly. Elsa glared at her. "What?"

"Time for breakfast," Elsa noticed that Eva was in a green silky gown, with white puffy sleeves. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Hmm? Oh, the dryad brought it this morning, Susan's letting us use some of her old clothing, see? There's more over here." There was a pile of dresses at the foot of the bed.

"There, nice, aren't they?" Eva asked. Elsa nodded picking up a purple one with little flowers on it. "This is the first time I've seen you wear a dress in awhile, Eva." Elsa observed. "It's kind of refreshing." Was all Eva said before exiting the room. Elsa slipped into the purple dress and headed out into the corridors. She ran into Peter. "Morning, Peter." She greeted. He smiled. "Good morning, Christina." He yawned a bit. "Good sleep?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Brilliant."

"So, where's Lex." Elsa asked quietly. "Lex? Already down in the dining room, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Elsa nodded. "Yes, I will!" "Great!" Peter looped arms with her and they headed down to the dining room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Pass the salt?" Eustace tossed it to Eva. "Thanks!"

"So, how was your sleep?" Eustace asked her, biting his toast. "It was great!" Eva looked around. "Say...where's Melody?"

"She's still sleeping, she likes to sleep in." Eustace explained. "Yeah? I'm an early bird...but I'm also a night owl." Eva giggled to herself a bit. Just then Elsa and Peter walked in. "Morning!" Peter ruffled Edmund's hair, then went over and kissed Lex before sitting down next to her. "What do you think of the dresses?" Susan asked Elsa and Eva. "Oh, I love them!"

Eva played with her fork. "Their nice...but do you have anything other than gowns? Tunics? T shirts? Pants?" Elsa nudged her sister a bit.

"Not me, but I'm sure the boys would, right?" Susan looked over to them. "Oh, yeah!" Nodded Edmund. "I have some that don't fit me anymore," Peter explained, pouring himself some juice. "Yeah, and I can lend you something." Added Eustace.

"Thank you!" Eva smiled, drinking some milk. "You don't like dresses?" Lex asked her curiously. Eva shrugged. "They're ok."

Just then Melody came in. "Good morning, Mel's." Eustace smiled brightly at her. Melody sat down next to him, and he received a soft kiss on the lips.

Elsa looked from Melody and Eustace, to Lex and Peter. This was gonna be a long day...


	3. Family

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me. Sorry for the errors. Hope you enjoy and review.  
**

**Narnia Adventures; Love, wars and heroes 3**

**Family  
**

Everyone was having breakfast talking and laughing and telling jokes. Eva was enjoy be in Narnia, she felt like home and she would never want to go back to a place where they didn't care about her and her sister. She looked at Elsa and saw her looking at her bacon like she was in deep thoughts and she almost saw sadness in her eyes. She was about to talk to her when Susan asked something to her sister but she didn't answer like she wasn't there, like she was very far away.

"Hey you wake up" Eva said snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"What?" Elsa said looking at Eva.

"Susan was asking something to you and you look you weren't here." Eva said to her.

Elsa looked around the table and saw everyone looking back at her.

"Oh sorry Susan, what you were asking me?"

"I was asking if you are enjoying your time here in Narnia, Christina?" Susan asked smiling.

Elsa was about to answer but she gave a deep sigh and looked at her younger sister.

"Look before I answer that me and my sister need to tell you something, right Elora?" She said looking at Eva.

Eva turned deep red and looked at her plate.

"What is it?" Peter asked looking from Elsa to Eva.

"We were not 100% honest with you" Elsa said looking at Peter and fear came to her head that he may be angry with them and kick them out of Cair Paravel or Narnia.

"What do you mean not be honest with us?" Edmund asked.

"She's joking right Christina?" Eva said looking at her sister.

"No I'm not, and I don't to continue to lie to them again. I don't even know why I agree with that stupid idea of yours Eva. You know I hate lying and I won't do it anymore, and that's final."

Eva looked at her sister with angry look.

"Wait!" Peter said standing up from his seat. "What did you called her?"

"I called her Eva, that's her real name. And my name is Elsa not Christina." Elsa said looking at him.

"So you were lying all this time?" It was Lex who spoke and Elsa want to tell her to shut up so badly but instead of that she looked down, she couldn't face Peter's eyes standing at her.

"Well not really?" she said.

"No I'm confused. Did you lied or not?" Lucy asked.

"When we first met you we didn't know who you were and we were afraid so my dear sister decided to give to you our second names. My name is Elsa Christina and her name is Eva Elora. So we didn't exactly lie to you. I'm sorry and you have all the right in the world to be angry with us and want us out of your castle and country and we will do it right away."

"WHAT!" Eva shouted at her sister standing from her seat making everyone jumped.

"You are going home. We don't deserve to be after what we did. We don't belong here Eva."

"Home! Are you joking? We belong here, I know it. I prefer living in the middle of the forest that going back to a place where we barely see the people who live there"

"Eva they are our family."

"Family?" Eva laughed. "A family we barely see. We are not a family since mum and dad died"

"That's not fair. I took care of you since they died."

"I don't care. I'm not going; I prefer living here with them then with you. I wish they were my family not you."

Elsa stood in her place looking at her sister. She never thought she could here that from her younger sister after all she did to her. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Fine, maybe you wish will come true. Excuse me." She looked at everyone and at the end she looked at Peter and left the dining room.

Everyone was quiet. Eva sited down and looked at her plate. She knew she hurt her sister and she didn't mean what she said but she was angry.

"Are you going to kick us out of here?" She looked at Peter.

Peter gave a small smile.

"Of course not. You didn't lie to us you just told half truth. But you were a bit rude to your sister."

"I know, but I was angry. She's all I have since our parents died"

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we go to beach and have some fun." Eustace said coming close to Eva and smile at her making Eva heart beat fast.

"What if my sister left?"

"Don't worry I will see where she is and talked to her" Peter said with a smile

"But I thought you were spend time with me, since I'm leaving tomorrow baby" Lex looked at him.

"I'm sorry"

Peter stand up and left the room looking for Elsa.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

At the beach Eva forgot what happened early. She was playing with Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Eustace. The five were playing catch and some other time they splash each other.

Eva looked at Melody who was sitting on top of a towel. She didn't want to play because she didn't want to wet her feet and her hair.

Eva didn't like her, she looked a little snob and she didn't understand what Eustace saw in her. He was so nice and funny.

"_Eva what are you thinking. You promised yourself you never fall in love"_ she thought to herself.

She was lost in her thought that she didn't saw Eustace grabbed her and thrown her to the water making scream.

Everyone laugh when they saw her completely wet figure.

"Oh you will pay for this" and she start chasing then laughing.

Yeah she definitely belonged here.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter was looking for Elsa all over the castle but he didn't find. Could she left already. He was about to call one of his guards and he saw her on the apple garden walking around the trees and he could help but standing for a moment admiring her. She looks stunning in that purple dress. Her brown hair was shinning on the sun's light. He heard something behind him and he thought it was Lex. He was about to turn when he saw a figure that it was very familiar to him.

"Aslan!" Peter walked to him and hugged him. "We miss you"

Aslan chuckled.

"I missed you too Peter" Aslan came close to the balcony and look down at Elsa figure walking.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Peter cheeks turn red.

"Peter you don't need to hide anything from me, remember?"

"I know but I have a girlfriend, Aslan"

"A girlfriend that will leave tomorrow to the Lone Islands with her family"

"I know." Peter said looking back at Elsa.

"I see that your heart is start to beat for someone else"

Peter looked at Aslan.

"I don't even know who she is Aslan?"

"Are you sure Peter? I think you know for a long time. You just need to figure it out" And Aslan left leaving Peter thinking of this.

"_What is that mean? Where do I know her?"_ he thought and he decided to go the gardens and talked to Elsa. He need to know why he had this feeling in his chest every time he heard her voice like he heard it before. He knew he saw her before but where? He was to figure it soon…


	4. Not An Embarrassment

**A/N: This Chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62). Hope you enjoy and review!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 4**

**Not An Embarrassment  
**

"What's your name again?" Edmund sat down next to her.

"Eva."

"Ugh, I keep forgetting! I can only remember Elora!" Edmund exclaimed. Eva rolled her eyes: "Well sorry. But for all I know you could have been some weirdo."

"Oh, don't worry," Eustace said sitting down next to them. "He is."

The three of them laughed, Melody cleared her throat: "Eustace, be nice." Eva snorted. "I thought it was funny..."

Melody gave her a look: "Well, you're immature."

"So? Being immature is fun; of course there is a fine line to it, but its fun."

"You should be more mature." Melody stated. Eva played with the sand, trying to ignore her. "Because, you know, maybe that's why your sister's so mad at you, and I bet it's also the reason why she wants to go home, because you're an embarrassment."

Eva looked up and glared at her.

"Melody -" Eustace began.

"I can be mature, just watch!" And with that, Eva was off of the beach. "Eva - !" Edmund tried calling to her, but she was already gone.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

Peter walked over to Elsa and sat down next to her. "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Umm..." Peter looked down. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it, sister's fight all the time, right?"

"But...why do you wanna go home so bad? I mean...no offense to you or anything, but I don't blame Eva for being upset about you wanting to leave." Peter said. Elsa sighed. "This isn't home, though. And I miss it," She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason why she wanted to leave. Because of him and Lex.

"Really, Elsa?" Peter could tell Elsa was up to something. "Because what I've heard from Eva, home isn't that special."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "When did she tell you that?"

"A while ago...but that's not the point...you're not really gonna leave, are you?" Peter looked at her with hopeful eyes. Elsa sighed and hesitated.

"I don't want you to leave, Elsa."

"You don't?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, besides, with Lex being gone I'll be lonely..."

Elsa smiled a bit. "Okay...I'll stay."

Peter smiled brightly. "Brilliant!"

"Wait, but what about Eva? I mean...you know...the stuff she said earlier? Why would she say stuff like that?" Elsa scrunched her face.

Peter shrugged. "My brother and I get into fights like that all the time. Eva's a young teenager, Elsa, and has a lot of mixed up emotions, which can sometimes get the better of you. I know that from experience, I'm sure you do, too. So don't be too worried." Peter explained.

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

"By the way..." Peter began looking down at Elsa. "Where did you get that lion necklace?"

"What? This?" Elsa looked down and held it in her hands. "Oh, it used to be my mum's, but I got it after she died. Why?"

Peter shrugged. "No real reason, I just...it looks familiar is all...but I could be imagining things."

Just then, a dryad came along. "Miss Elsa and King Peter, lunch is ready."

"Shall we head off?" Peter asked looking at Elsa. She smiled. "We shall!"

They linked arms and headed inside.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva was pacing around in her room, Melody's words booming into her head: _"Maybe that's why your sister's so mad at you, and I bet it's also the reason why she wants to go home, because you're an embarrassment._"

Anger whelmed up inside of her. Anger for Melody, anger for Elsa, and anger for herself.

She wasn't an embarrassment...was she?

She began to have flashbacks:

_"Eva, will you please just go away?" 10 year old Elsa snapped at her younger sister. "Mum!" Eva shouted._

_Isabelle sighed as she scurried around. "Not now, girls, please, Elsa, are you ready? They'll be here any minute."_

_"Yes, Mum."_

_Elsa had invited tow of her new friends from boarding school over and she really wanted to impress them. _

_"Remember, be yourself, right girls?" Isabelle, their mother asked them. They both nodded, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"_

_Elsa hurried to the door and greeted her two friends, Lailey and Cressa. They were twins. Eva was kind of fascinated, she never seen twins in real life before._

_"Hello, girls, welcome to our home, would you like to come in? Dinner's ready."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Ramandu." _

_The girls said together. Elsa put their coats away and everyone headed into the dining room table. _

_The three girls were all huddled together, whispering and giggling, leaving Eva a bit left out. "Do you guys like Barbies? I got a new one for my birthday her name is Electra and -"_

_"Electra?" Cressa interrupted._

_Lailey snorted. "What kind of name is that?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I made it up, right Elsa? Elsa thought it was a pretty doll." Eva said proudly looking at her sister. _

_Elsa's face turned pink. "Eva, please...not now..." _

_Isabelle could see the situation. "Girls why don't you all go play in Elsa's room?"_

_"Okay! Come on!" Elsa lead her friends to her bedroom and Eva trailed along behind. "Oh...you're room is purple..." Cressa said when they entered Elsa's room. "We hate purple." Said Lailey._

_Elsa nodded. "I hate it; too, I wanna paint it a different color."_

_"What?" Being an eight year old, Eva couldn't really understand the difference between 'impression' and 'lying'. "Elsa, you love purple, and we just painted it!"_

_Elsa's eyes grew huge as the girls giggled at her. "But I don't really blame you two for not liking it," Eva rambled on... "I mean, purple's okay...but want to know what color I really like? White."_

_Lailey gave her a look. "White's so plain..."_

_"That's why I like it! Nice and simple!" _

_"You're sister is weird, Elsa." Mumbled Cressa._

_"Eva...maybe you wanna help Mum downstairs with something?" Elsa asked her sister softly. _

_Eva felt a little hurt, knowing she wasn't wanted. "Well...okay...have fun."_

_After that she could hear the twins giggling, and after that they never went to Elsa's house again. Eva could tell it was of her doing. _

There was a knock at the door: "What?" Eva snapped at it. "Lunch, Miss Eva!" Came the dryad's voice. Oh.

Eva was about to open the door, when something caught her eye. Her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing some shorts, a lose under shirt and her long hair tangled around her face. Would her appearance be an embarrassment?

She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, then twisted it into a braid, after that, she stripped out of her beach wear and got into one of the lace dresses Susan had lent her.

She looked different mature but presentable. So she headed out of her room and went into the dining room.


	5. First Kiss

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me. Hope you enjoy and review telling what you think. We like to hear your opinions about the chapter, not just telling us to update soon, okay :)  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 5**

**First Kiss  
**

Everyone was already sitting waiting for lunch. Elsa looked around the table and she realized the environment was a little quiet, especially between Eustace and Melody. Eustace was to quiet and every time Melody try to touch him and get closer to him, he simple moved away.

Then she looked at Peter and Lex and she wish she was in her place; Peter had his arm around her shoulder and he kissed her from time to time. She wanted to tell him that she was falling in love with him since she saw those beautiful blue eyes, but she couldn't do that, he was dating and she could tell he liked her and she knew they slept together from time to time, Lucy let escaped that.

She gave a sigh and look at her Spaghetti Bolognese in her plate when she heard steps and looked up and what she saw made her mouth drop: in front of her was her sister wearing a very beautiful and girly dress and that was very weird since Eva was not the kind of girl who like to make herself girly.

Eva sited next to her and looked at her older sister:

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked very girly. What happened?"

"Not now okay, I'm starving" and Eva started eating but time to time she gave a glare to Melody. That brat will have the lesson of her life for calling her immature.

The lunch was kind of quiet. The servants bring the deserts: cakes, chocolate mousse, cupcakes, every kind of sweets.

"So Eva I see you change your outfit" Melody said making everyone stop eating and look at her and Eva. "I see you try to change your appearance"

"Melody just stop!" Eustace whisper in her ear.

"Why should I stop, she looked ridiculous with the clothes she was wearing this morning, I mean she's a girl not a boy for wearing shorts."

Eva just stood there looking at Melody. Her body was shaking from anger.

"That's okay Eustace, your girlfriend was right and that's why I decide to from now on I will be more girly and mature. I mean I don't want to be an embarrassment to my sister, right?"

Elsa almost choked with her desert.

"What? Who said that stupid thing?" Elsa asked to her sister.

"Never mind, it's over now, right Melody? Do you want more chocolate mousse?" Eva said standing up and grabbing the pot with the desert in her hands and walked to Melody seat.

Elsa knew that something was about to happened and it wasn't good.

"Oh thank you Eva, you know maybe I will teach you to act like a lady and be more respectable girl"

Eva looked at her and smiled.

"Melody that dress is beautiful all clean and everything."

"Oh oh" Elsa said herself.

Melody looked to her dress and smiled.

"Yes thank you"

"Yeah" And without warning Eva just drop all the chocolate mousse on top of Melody.

"EVA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Elsa yelled standing from her seat and go to her sister.

"Now it's perfect, don't you think?" Eva said putting the pot on the table. "You know I may be a immature and brat but I will change, but you, you will never be a snob little bitch"

Everyone had a different reaction to that: Lex was shocked looking at Melody full of chocolate mousse; Susan and Lucy just keep eating because with that they didn't burst laughing because their mouths were full of food, Edmund didn't had that problem and was laughing so much that he almost fell from his seat, Peter just put his hand over his mouth trying to hold his laugh while Eustace just rest his forehead in his hand and rubbed his eyes, he was so ashamed, not for what Eva did but for Melody behavior, she was never like that, or at least he thought. Now he knew why his cousins never liked Melody. They try to tell him that Melody only dating him because of his title, that before him she tried to dated Peter, then Edmund, only because they were Kings and she wanted to get out of her miserable life from the Village. He never thought she was like that, but now he knew and he had to do something for good.

Melody was shocked, full of chocolate mousse and anger start to full her body.

"You little brat! I will give you a lesson that you should get as a child" and with that she stood up and raise her hand to slap Eva but she was stopped by an hand that grabbed her arms really tight, so tight that it was hurting her. She looked at the hand and fall the arm and finally she saw the owner: it was Elsa.

"Back off chocolate mousse! If you dare to touch my sister I will make sure you will eat that dress with your teeth too" and make Melody sit back in her seat.

"You don't actually think that what your sister did was right, do you?" Lex spoke making Elsa looked at her.

"Well actually I do, and as far I should know is not what your damn business. Come on Eva" and she grabbed her sisters hand and walked to her bedroom.

"Peter, will you let that happen without doing anything? You're the High King, that Eva throw chocolate mousse all over Melody and that Elsa was rude with, me. Do something."

Peter stood up and looked at Lex.

"Actually I'll do something about it, something I should do a long time ago. I'll thank them to making me laugh so hard"

"High five bro" Edmund said still holding his stomach from laughing.

"Ed, shut up, that was not funny" Susan said trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh come on Su, you are here trying not to laugh, I know you thought it was funny like I did." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Susan looked at her.

"What? It was true"

Susan just shocked her head.

"You're not serious about it?" Lex looked at him.

"Yes I am, Lex. Melody was rude to Eva and Eva just had her pay back. And it was not of your business either"

"What is going on? Every since those stupid girls came you looked different with me. You not kissed me like you used too, and we don't make love anymore. It's about that Elsa isn't it? You like her"

"You know what Lex, you will leave soon I think we better go to separate ways, I want a girl who will be with me all the time, who will be a great High Queen of Narnia and a girl who will be the mother of my children and I can't have that with you far away"

"Is that the real reason or there is another one with brown hair and Hazel eyes" Lex said that standing up.

"Maybe. Now if you excuse I will apologized to them for the ashamed behavior. Oh and Melody, if you don't mind get your stuff and get out of my castle" and Peter left the room.

"Eustace will you let your cousin talked to me like that?"

"Yes, he's the High King and beside what you said early to Eva was pretty rude. I don't want a girlfriend like that!"

"What are you trying to say?" Melody looked at him

"I think you know Melody, its over. Try to get another douche bag to make you get out of the pathetic life you have."

"I HATE YOU; ALL OF YOU!" and she left screaming. Everyone looked at Lex.

"What are you still doing here?"Susan said making everyone looked at her. Lex just stood up and looked at them.

"Goodbye" and left the room too.

The four that were still on the table just looked at each other and all the sudden burst of laughing.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa entered in her room and looked at Eva. For a moment Eva thought her sister were about to yelled at her but was shocked when all the sudden Elsa just sit at her chair desk and started to laughed really hard.

Eva just stood there looking at her sister.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad! Why? She deserve it, I wish I could do the same to that Lex"

Eva couldn't help but laughed too sitting next to her sister.

"I'm sorry for what I said early in the breakfast." Eva said to her.

"That's okay; I know you didn't mean it. And never think you're an embarrassment to me, cause you're not" Elsa said smiling to her younger sister.

"So that means we never going back?"

"Well only with one condition" Elsa said.

"I knew what" Eva sighed. "What?"

"Here you will try wear dresses once in while, you look beautiful in them and besides I saw the way that a certain Duke of Narnia looked at you when you walked in like that"

Eva started to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes, only you think you're not pretty, but you're wrong. You are beautiful sis"

"Deal."

And they both hugged each other when a knock on Elsa's bedroom make them looked at the door.

"Enter" Elsa said and her heart start to beat fast when Peter walked in.

"May I come in?" He asked standing at the door.

"Sure" She said feeling nervous. Eva just looked from her sister to Peter and she realized what was going on.

"Well I'm going to my room taking a small nap. Bye sis, bye Peter"

"Bye Eva" Peter said to her and watch her as Eva left the room and close the door behind her.

"Look Peter I'm sorry if I was rude with your girl…" Elsa was about to finish when all the sudden she was interrupted by a soft lips on top of hers and she forgot everything that she was about to say and lost in that sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	6. Naps and Dreams

**A/N: This Chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62). Sorry about some errors and we hope you all enjoy and please write a review telling what you think of the chapter, not only for us to update asap, we like to read your opinions :) Thank you.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 6**

**Naps and Dreams  
**

A million thoughts were going through Elsa's head: _What is he doing? What about Lex...?_

But she kissed him back, all the same. The feel of his warm lips onto hers lingered, but then they had to pull away for air.

"Peter...?" Elsa breathed. "What about Lex?"

"What about Lex?" And he leaned down and kissed her again this time with a little more passion. Peter pulled her closer to him and melted into the kiss.

"Elsa... you're the one that I'm supposed to be with, and you're the one I'm supposed to love."

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly.

Peter nodded. "Yes,"

And kissed her once again.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva decided that she didn't want to take a nap. She wasn't really tired, after all. So she headed into the library in search of a book.

"Why Man is a Myth..." Eva smirked to herself at one of the titles of the book. Then she wandered off to the next shelf and found an interesting looking story book.

She sat herself down on a nearby sofa and began reading it. It was an interesting story:

About a poor man who finds a secret garden, and in this garden grows food that lasts forever...

Eva read on, but her eyes suddenly felt a little heavy. But what time was it? She looked up at the clock: 3:30 PM.

Dark clouds rolled in and there was a light sprinkle of rain. The rain was hitting the window next to her, making a soothing pitter noise, making Eva dose off...

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace needed to get his mind off of things, off of Melody. He was feeling very foolish. "_I was a fool to think someone like Melody would really like me, instead, she only likes me for my title..."_

Eustace wandered into the library and he looked around, then he spotted something. It was Eva. She was curled up on the sofa next to the window fast asleep, an open book resting on her lap. He smiled and crept over, taking a better look at her. She looked so nice, and peaceful...almost innocent. Eustace couldn't help but chuckle, for Eva was anything but innocent.

Eustace walked across the library and over to a wardrobe, where there were quilts and blankets being kept. He took a nice yellow quilt and brought it over to Eva, placing it gently on top of her.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Edmund, Lucy and Susan were all in the dining room, drinking tea.

"Your move," Edmund told Lucy, sipping his tea. Lucy reached over and moved her chess piece across the board.

Edmund chuckled. "Bad move, sis!" and he jumped two of her men.

Lucy made a face: "Ohhh!"

Susan giggled. Just then, Eustace walked in. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Playing chess," said Lucy, making another move.

"Where's Melody?" Susan asked with a smirk.

Eustace sighed. "She's leaving with Lex, thank Aslan."

"We're really sorry..." Edmund spoke up.

Eustace shook his head. "It was a mistake dating her...it's over now."

"Hey...where's Eva, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"She's in the library, sleeping."

"Aww! How sweet! I wanna go see!" Susan exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb her -" Began Eustace.

"Aw, come on!" Lucy took Eustace by the hand and they all headed into the library.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

"Aww, she's so sweet." Susan whispered.

Edmund chuckled. "She actually looks peaceful."

"She is peaceful," Stated Eustace quietly. Just then, Peter and Elsa walked in. "What are we looking at?" Peter asked. Everyone shushed him: "Shhh!"

"What's going on?" Elsa whispered.

"Look at Eva" Giggled Susan. They both took a look at her.

"Aww...just like when she was a baby." Elsa stated. Peter held her hand.

Suddenly, Eva began stirring. "Quick!" Edmund exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Pretend we're reading!" He swiped the book off of her lap and they all huddled around in a circle, pretending to read it.

Eva yawned and sat up, giving them an odd look afterwards. "Ummm...what are you guys doing?"

Eustace glanced at her before glancing shyly away. "We were reading your book." Edmund lied. She raised an eyebrow. "Upside down?"

Peter smirked, realizing that it was upside down.

"Sure, why not?"

Eva got up from the sofa. "You're all so weird..." And walked out.

Edmund smiled. "I think that went rather well!"

Peter hit him with a pillow.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed. Edmund hit him back with one.

"Ok, ok!" Susan broke them up. "Anyways, Edmund, don't you have to still write that letter to the Duke of Archenland?" Susan reminded him.

Edmund sighed. "Yes, Mum..."

She wacked him with a pillow and he ran out laughing, with Susan and Lucy going after him.

"So," Began Peter, playing with Elsa's hair. "You and Eva made up?" She put her arms around him and smiled up at him: "Yes."

"And you're staying?"

"Yes, Peter."

He smiled brightly at her. "Good." And he leaned down and kissed her again. Elsa giggled. He picked her up and spanned her around. "Lex is gone, you know." He said.

"I'm tired," Elsa sighed.

Peter picked her up bridal style into his arms. "Come on, then." And he brought her to his bedroom, laid her down on his bed and tucked themselves in, wrapping his arms around her. Elsa curled up against him and instantly fell asleep along with Peter. Peter began having those strange dreams again:

_It was him and the girl again, on the balcony. He was making her laugh and twirled her gently around, but this time she was not pregnant, but there was something on her finger. A wedding ring. A nice golden band with little diamonds on it, Peter had one on his own hand as well. _

_Peter turned her around. This time with a twist...he could see her face. He recognized those hazel eyes and bright smile, it was Elsa._

_He looked from his wedding ring to hers, and realized they were married,_ then he woke up.

Peter woke with a bit of a startle. Elsa stirred beside him and he watched her sleep peacefully. Was he and Elsa meant to be?

He looked out the window, it was still night time, so he relaxed and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lightly on the cheek and cradled her into his arms before falling asleep again.


	7. Pranks and Hormones

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me. Hope you all like and review telling us what do you think of it.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 7**

**Pranks and Hormones  
**

It was a very raining day in Cair Paravel. The wind made the rain hitting the windows very strongly.

Eva was sleeping in her very warm bed, but something was bothering for a couple minutes now. She kept hearing voices whispering for seemed like hours. All she wanted is to sleep.

The voices she was hearing was Edmund and Eustace. Since it was pouring raining and it seems it would be like this for next days, they decide to wake up Eva, because she, Peter and Elsa were the only ones who were still sleeping, and since they didn't want to wake up Peter because he was with Elsa and probably will be pissed at them and they didn't want to have an angry High King, they decide to go and wake up Eva.

They were trying to wake up her for minutes now and she simple didn't want to it.

"Do you think she's dead?" Eustace looked at Edmund with a worried face.

"Oh please, of course not, she is one of those people who take hours to wake up"

"Like you!" Eustace said crossing his arms.

"Puff, of course not, I wake up very easily."

"Yeah right, like the other day, when you were late for a meeting with King of Archenland and the Duke of Galma, and we were all in the meeting room except you. Peter needed to wake you up and you didn't and the only thing it worked when he throw a jar of freezing water at you. Remember that?"

"That was only that time and if you all didn't make me drink so much the other night that wouldn't never happened" Edmund said sticking his tongue to his cousin.

"Well maybe we should leave her."

"Well only because you have a crush on her that doesn't mean we can have some fun with her" Edmund said going to his bedroom and come back with a black pen in his hand.

"First: who told you I have a crush on her? And second what are you doing with that pen?" Eustace looked at his cousin raising his eyebrows.

"Please it's so easy to find out, we only need to look at you everytime she enters in a room, you almost drool all over yourself."

"I do not"

"Oh yes you do. Now let's have some fun"

And getting closer to Eva's bed Edmund started to drawing a mustache on Eva.

"That's very mean Ed!"

"No it's not, it will be very fun when she wakes up"

With that Eva started to stirred and Edmund hide the pen behind his back.

"Good morning lovely lady" He said to her when she opened her eyes and saw the two cousins staring at her.

"Good morning! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Eva said sitting in her bed and rubbing her eyes making Eustace smile and think to himself how cute she looked right now.

"We came here to wake you up. Everyone is at the dinning to room waiting for breakfast, except you, Peter and Elsa. So we decide to wake you up and say that breakfast is almost ready" Eustace said with a smile.

Eva looked at him and smiled too, making Edmund roll his eyes.

"Well thank you. So Peter and my sister are sleeping? How do you know that?"

"Because your sister and my brother slept together last night, so if Peter is sleeping so is your sister, unless they are doing it"

"Don't be stupid, you know they are sleeping we were at their bedroom and saw them sleeping." Eustace said to Edmund shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah I know, I just want to give something to talk about it all day. You're no fun." Edmund said and he looked at Eva and tried not to laugh. "Well we are waiting for you, come Eustace"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Edmund left the room dragging Eustace by the arm, making Eva shaking her head. And after she dressed and comb her hair she walked to the dining room where Susan, Lucy were already there with Edmund and Eustace.

"Good morning everyone" she said and she froze when all of the sudden Susan almost chocked when she looked at her and Lucy just kept there with her toast in her hand, both looking at her like she had something on her face.

Edmund burst to laugh so hard that Eva started to suspected that's he did something.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well Eva that moustache looks good in you, it makes you more, I don't, masculine" Susan said trying not to laugh.

"Moustache? What are you talking about?"

"Eva did you actually looked yourself in the mirror this morning?" Lucy said to her.

"Well actually Ed said you were all here waiting for me that I didn't actually look myself in the mirror. Why?"

"Well maybe you should" Lucy said to her. Eva looked at them and went to a mirror that was on the wall and when she looked into her reflection she almost scream. Right above her upper lip there was a moustache made by a black pen.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!"

"Oh come on, it looks so cute on you" Edmund said laughing more.

Eva looked at him and then at Eustace.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea, I had nothing to do with that, I swear" Eustace said raising his hands in the air.

"You will pay Edmund" and she start to run making Edmund stand up and run around the table with Eva after him yelling.

Lucy looked at Susan and sigh: "I'll go call Peter and Elsa for breakfast."

And she left the room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

Peter had just wake up with the sound of the rain hitting the glass of his window. He was truly happy knowing that finally he found the true love of his life. He looked at his left side and saw Elsa still sleeping. She was with her back on him and he had his left arm under her neck. He rolled on his side and just touched her smooth hair. She seemed so peacefully and still gorgeous. Slowly he started to remove the strap of her nightgown from her right shoulder revealing the smooth skin and he kissed let his lips lying on her skin. She smelled so good and that made him want her so badly. He moved to her neck and kiss it making Elsa stirred and moans.

"Well good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?" He asked making her roll on her back.

"Yes I did, actually." She said combing her fingers in his blonde hair.

"It's very good to know because I was thinking of something while I was wake" he said leaning down and kissing her full on the lips.

"Oh really? What was it?"

"I want you to share the bedroom with me" He said looking at her beautiful hazel eyes. He loved her eyes because they change colours, sometimes they seemed light brown but other they were green.

"Are you serious? But we not married yet Peter!"

"So, Lex and I share the bedroom when we were dating. And now I want you sleep with me now, forever"

Elsa smiled at him and nodded her head

"If that is what you really want I will loved to sleep with you, besides it will be hard from not sleep with those strong arms around me."

Peter smiled and Elsa start to sit up and she was about to remove the covers when she felt two strong arms pull her back to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter said to her rolling himself on top of her making his body pressing on her body.

"Get ready to breakfast" She said giggling.

"Not so fast."

"But Peter I'm sure they are already waiting for us" She said but it was hard to think with Peter's lips on her neck.

"Let them wait a little longer" He whispers into her ear and smiled when he felt her shivering.

He then kissed her lightly at first but the kiss grows stronger, Peter licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she allow it and soon he was exploring her mouth and into a very deep kiss.

Elsa hands were running up and down his naked back making Peter's blood boiling and he get more comfortable getting between her legs and while they were kissing his right hand travels to the end of her nightgown and start to pull it up and grabbed her tight real tightly.

They were about to get in the moment when all the sudden there was a knock on the door:

"Peter are you wake?"

Peter broke the kiss and sigh resting his forehead on Elsa left shoulder and whispered:

"Please let's pretend we are sleeping maybe she will go away."

"Peter, she's your sister" Elsa said to him with big smile on her face that made Peter fall in love even more with her.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes "Yes Lucy I'm awake"

"Is Elsa awake too?"

"Yes she is." He said kissing Elsa.

"Are you two coming from breakfast? You are the only ones who still in bed"

"Yes Lucy, we are coming. Just gives us a few minutes okay?" It was Elsa time to say something because Peter was to busy kissing her neck.

"Okay we will be waiting for you" And with that she left.

"Do we have too? I was enjoying what we were about to do it" Peter said with a smirk.

"We have too, now come on"

"Fine" He said and roll off of her making Elsa giggles.

"You look so cute when you acted like that" She said getting off bed and putting her dress.

"Well thank you" He said dressing himself too.

After a few minutes they were ready and Elsa was about to open the door when Peter grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Elsa about what was almost happening before Lucy interrupt us, I just want to say that you don't have to do nothing you don't want too. I will wait as long as it takes because I love you"

"I know you do and I really wanted to do it, but I'm scared that's all"

He looked at her with wide eyes

"Scared of what baby?" He asked holding her in his arms.

"Scared that I'm not good enough for you, I mean you already are expert in that subject and I never you know, did it before"

Peter smiles and kissed her.

"I love you and about that I will teach you and I promise I will be gentle"

Elsa smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay we can do it tonight if you want"

"YAY!" and he grabbed her and twirl her around. "You will love it I swear to you"

Elsa laugh

"I believe you; now let's go eat breakfast before someone called the guards getting us"

"Okay"

And they left the bedroom.

When they arrived the dining room they saw Susan, Lucy and Eustace eating and talking while a very angry Eva was running after Edmund around the table.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked.

"Eva Elora Ramandu just STOP!" Elsa yell and all the sudden Eva stop running.

Peter looked at her and said: "I already imagine you saying that to our kids."

Elsa looked at him and smiled: "Oh thank you. Now why you were chasing Edmund around the table?"

Eva came to them and when they saw the reason Peter just bite his lower lip so he just burst to laugh and Elsa had to hide her face behind Peter's arm so her sister didn't see her face.

"WHY? THIS WHY?" Eva yelled pointing to her face. "Just look what you dear brother did to me this morning?"

"It was a joke I already told her." Edmund said grabbing his chest from running and he seat on his seat.

"A joke? Let me telling you will pay Edmund Pevensie, just wait"

"Just go and wash your face it will come off with water" Elsa said seating and grabbing a piece of bacon and eating.

"I will help you" Eustace said getting up from his seat and grabbing Eva's hand.

"You are dead Edmund, I know my sister and she is the master of revenge, she will think of something, and trust me it will be bad"

"Well bring her on sis" Edmund said eating his toast.

"Did you call me sis?"

"Well you are dating my brother so that makes you my sister"

Peter just looked at Elsa and grabbed her hand and they just started to eating breakfast.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]**

It was middle afternoon and Elsa was in her new bedroom putting her clothes in the wardrobe when Eva came in.

"Hey sis, so you will start to sleep with Peter?" Eva asked sitting in the bed.

"Yup" she said looking at her sister.

"This bedroom is huge"

Elsa looked at her and sits next to her little sister.

"Eva I know you to well, I know you didn't come here to see the room. What happened?"

Eva just looked at her and she started to think what happened this morning:

_Eustace was with piece of cotton cleaning Eva's face._

"_That's it, all cleanup" he said_

"_Thanks, I swear Ed will pay for that. What?" Eva asked when Eustace looking at her._

"_Nothing, is just you looked very cute when you are angry"_

_Eva started to blush and all the sudden something happened that made her heart beating so fast. Eustace lean down and kiss her, her first kiss. After a few minutes they just broke the kiss and just stare at each other._

"_I think we better return" Eustace said to her._

"_Yeah, I think its better"_

_And they return to the dining room._

"Eva?" Elsa was snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "OMG! He kissed you didn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well I'm older and I know you to well missy."

"What should I do? I never kissed a guy before?"

"Eva if he kissed you is because he likes you, just go for it." She said standing up and kissed her forehead

"Will you and Peter did it already?"

Elsa looked at her sister when she asked her that.

"No but we will do it tonight"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yes I really want to do it Eva, I love him and I want him to be my first."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes I mean I know he did with Lex so he knows how to do it. What if I suck and he…"

"He loves you, don't worry" She said standing up and before she left the room she turn around. "Will you tell me how was it?"

Elsa just looked at her sister and smiled.

"Okay I will"

And she left the room leaving Elsa getting ready for the romantic night she was about to have with Peter.


	8. Revenge and First Time

**A/N: This chapter was made by my friend Eva (Narnia4ever62). Please review :)  
**

**Narnia Adventures: love, wars and heroes 8**

**Revenge and First Time  
**

Eva crept silently down the halls of Cair Paravel that evening. A cloak was draped around her, hiding her face. Her destination: Edmund's room.

"Eva?"

She stopped suddenly in her tracks and turned around quickly, only to see that it was Eustace. She sighed with relief and threw her hood off. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're wearing one of the tunics I lent you." He smiled at her and walked over. "What are you doing, Eva?"

Eva smirked slightly. "I'm gonna get Edmund back for what he did."

Eustace raised his eyebrows. "What do you plan on doing?"

Eva pulled out a tube of red lipstick from her pocket. "You know how he has a meeting tomorrow morning?"

Eustace nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna change the clock in his room to that hour, close the blinds, cover him with lipstick...then I'll wake him up, tell him he's late for the meeting, he's gonna run around the castle with lipstick on his face, barge into the great hall, and realize there's no meeting at all!" Eva laughed to herself and Eustace chuckled, shaking his head. "Elsa wasn't kidding when she said you were good on revenge."

Eva smiled shyly and took his hand. "Come with me." Eustace's face turned to a shade of magenta. "I - I don't wanna get in your way..." He shuddered. She only laughed and dragged him on. "We can do it, together." and with that, she lead Eustace into King Edmund's room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter entered the bedroom, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I managed to swipe this from the kitchen," Peter said, pouring Elsa a glass. Elsa took a small sip. "Wouldn't that be stealing?"

"Stealing?" Peter chuckled. "I am the King."

"High King." Elsa added, with a smile. Peter chuckled and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and he lightly kissed her. Elsa set her wine glass down and wrapped her arms around him, making the kiss deeper.

Peter rubbed her back and she got butterflies in her stomach, knowing what was coming...

He laid her down, and trailed kisses from her cheek, to her nose, down to her neck.

Slowly, their clothing became removed, and they crawled under the covers.

Peter kissed her some more and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Peter."

Peter kissed her again, this time a little deeper. "I have to tell you something," He murmured. "Hmmm?"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Lately I've been having these dreams...and it was of me and a woman...and we wore wedding bands, and sometimes she would be carrying a child...and for the longest time I couldn't figure it out, but she wore a lion necklace, and now I realize, that it is you, and we were meant to be."

Elsa broke into a smile and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. And the two made love, for the first time.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eustace whispered to Eva. "Only one way to find out," She winked at him and they both quietly crept into the King's room. Eustace closed the curtains while Eva changed the clock, from 10:30 to 7 in the morning.

Then they both went over to where Edmund was sleeping, and Eva carefully dabbed red lipstick all over his lips. She smirked. "Ed? Psst! Ed!" She shook him awake. Edmund groaned and rolled over. "What?"

"Ed! You fool! You're late! Hurry up! Everyone's wondering where you are!" Eva exclaimed at him. He opened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Your meeting? With Sir Lotte."

"Huh?"

"Look at the time! Ed, you were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!" Eustace said showing him the clock.

"Aw, shit!" Edmund cursed loudly and threw himself out of bed, throwing on a cloak and he grabbed his sword.

"Here" Eva passed him his crown. Edmund threw it on and ran out of the door.

Once he was out of earshot, Eustace and Eva burst out laughing. "Eva! That was brilliant!"

Eva nodded, smiling brightly and shoved the tube of lipstick in her pocket. Eustace smiled and looked down. "So, where did you get that tube of lipstick, anyways?" He asked her.

"I...'borrowed' it from Susan."

"What? Why didn't you just use your own?" Eustace asked her. Eva snorted. "Right, because I'm just gonna waste my lipstick on Edmund..."

Eustace chuckled silently and looked down at her. "Look...Eva...about what happened...in the bathroom. I'm sorry; I think I caught you off guard and so -"

Eva went up onto her toes and kissed him on the lips, before quickly pulling away again, a smile on her face. "There, now we're even, I caught you off guard too."

Eustace blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. Eva went over and hugged him, and Eustace never hesitated to hug back.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter laid down next to Elsa, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Peter?"

"Mhmm?"

"How long have you been having those dreams? Of me?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. "I think about...? Umm...a couple months? Maybe three."

Elsa smiled to herself. "And we were wearing wedding rings?"

Peter smiled and kissed her. "Mhmmm..."

Elsa sighed happily and the kiss grew stronger. Peter pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose. She giggled and they both sat up. Peter passed her a wine glass and poured themselves some more wine. They took a couple more sips, when Elsa took his hand and kissed it. "I'm glad I've found you, Peter." she said. He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. "Me, too, Elsa, me too."

Elsa curled up against him and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace and Eva were walking down the halls in Cair Paravel, hand-in-hand.

"Eva?"

"Mhmmm?" She smiled up at him. "What are we gonna do when Ed figures out it was all a trick?"

"Hmmm...I haven't thought about that, I'll have to hide." Eva mumbled. Eustace chuckled. "Let's hide together."

Before Eva could respond, Eustace dragged her out of the castle and into the courtyard. The moon was shining brightly and beautifully, and Eva looked around in awe. She's never really had the opportunity to go outside of Cair Paravel yet.

And at night it was most beautiful. "Have you ever seen fireflies before?" Eustace whispered in her ear. Eva shook her head, and she let Eustace drag her a little further away from the castle, and into the trees. He pointed above them and she could see little delicate lights fluttering around in the night's sky. Eva smiled, and Eustace wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Eva could feel herself blush and she relaxed in his arms, as they both watched the fireflies in the night.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter watched Elsa sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. The moonlight streamed through the window making her hair shine. He gently stroked her cheek then kissed her.

Peter slipped out of bed, adding more wood into the fireplace, making it ablaze, and cleared up the wine glasses and laid back down with Elsa, cradling her into his arms and he whispered: "I love you."

_He was on a beach. It was a bright sunny day and he was roaming around on the sandbar. "Peter!"_

_He turned around and saw her, Elsa. He ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled. Her hair was up in a braid and she was wearing a long green gown. _

_Then he set her down and gently kissed her. She smiled at him, but then Eva, with two dryads came along._

_They were all talking about dresses, and shoes...Peter was confused. "What are you all talking about?" he asked. _

_"The ball, of course!" Eva giggled. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Ball?"_

_"Yeah! Now, come on, Elsa, we need to find a dress." One of the dryads said. Elsa turned to Peter. "Peter, we need to find you a dress too." she said seriously._

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah, Eustace and Edmund already found theirs." Eva explained. And suddenly there came Edmund, in a blue tutu twirling around in the water._

Peter woke up with a start that certainly was one of his weirder dreams...


	9. Dreams

**A/N: This chapter was writing by me. Enjoy and review we want to hear your thoughts and opinions.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and Heroes 9**

**Dreams  
**

Peter look to his left side and smiled watching Elsa still sleeping. He realize he had a little thirsty so he get out of bed, put his boxers on, then his pajamas pants and put his robe and slippers and left the room. He just closed the door of his bedroom when he heard some whispering. He turned around and saw Edmund whispering to himself, wearing his meeting clothes.

"Ed what are you doing at this time of night wearing your meeting clothes and talking to yourself?"

"Well Eva and Eustace woke me up saying that I was late for the meeting with Lord Lotte. After I enter the meeting room I realize that no one was there and it was still night. They definitely lost their minds." Edmund said shaking his head.

All the time Edmund was speaking Peter tried to hold his laugh when he realize that Ed had lipstick on his lips.

Edmund look at him and raise an eyebrow at him:

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why are you holding your laugh? Did you lose your mind too?"

"No, I just wondering if you intent to go to the meeting with Lord Lotte like that" Peter said to him.

Edmund just look down and look at Peter not understand what he was trying to say.

"Looking like what?"

"With lipstick on. It's a new image you try to make. I must admit, that colour looks good on you little brother" and Peter just burst to laugh.

Edmund just went to a mirror that was on the hallway and saw a red colour on his lips. Then he realized everything.

"EVA!"

"Shhh! Elsa is sleeping"

"Look at me Peter, I look like a girl. I have lipstick on my lips. I'm going to kill her and I don't care if she's your future sister in law."

"Well you did that to her, remember? So she paid back to you. Now you two are even"

Edmund sighs: "I know. I better going to sleep. By the way do we have the meeting tomorrow?"

"We have the meeting this Sunday after the ball, remember? We have the ball this Saturday, is the date where we celebrate the day Aslan create Narnia and Lord Lotte and his wife and two daughters will be in it and he will stay here for the next day when we have the meeting"

"Oh right, I forgot that. Well goodnight Pete"

"Goodnight Ed"

And while Ed went to his bedroom, Peter went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He was still giggling with the image of Edmund wearing lipstick. Elsa was right, Eva can be right a revenge master.

With a smile on his face we walked to his bedroom when looking at the window he saw another image that he didn't expect to watch: Eva and Eustace in each other arms kissing.

"_What is with these kids tonight? Maybe is the full moon"_ he thought with a smile.

Clearing his throat he said:

"Well sorry to interrupt the lovely moment but don't you think is too late for you two being here at this time of night?"

Eva and Eustace break apart right away and Eva blush deep red.

"We were watching the fireflies" She said.

"Right and I'm sure you will watching during the kissing section I just see, right?" Peter said trying to hold a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" She said standing up. "Well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Eustace. Goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight"

And she went to her bedroom. Eustace was about to go to when Peter walked with him.

"So, are you two dating?" He asked

"Huh, I don't know, I didn't asked her yet, actually I was thinking invite her tomorrow for a picnic"

"That's a very good idea"

"And let's see how it goes." Eustace said smiling

"She likes you, and just let me tell you Eustace, Eva is not like Melody. She has a strong personality and she does whatever she wants" Peter said giggling.

"I know and that's why I feel in love with her at the first place"

"Well my cousin just let say you will never get bored with her" Peter laughed.

"I know. And what about you and Elsa? I see things are getting serious between you two, she's already sleeping with you"

Peter smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm really happy and in love with her. You are the only one who I will tell you what I'm about to tell and you must swear that you are not going to tell to anyone"

"Sure Peter, what is it?"

"I'm going to propose to Elsa at the ball"

"That's great Pete. And when do you plan to get married?"

"At the New Year's ball, I want to married as soon as possible and to have children too"

"Well about the children, who knows, maybe it's one on the way right now" Eustace said and stop in front of his bedroom door.

Peter just looked at him and his smiled get wide.

"You're right. Who knows!"

"Well goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight!"

And Eustace went to his bedroom while Peter walked to his. He was smiling about what Eustace said a few moments ago. He and Elsa just made love an hour ago and who knows, maybe his child was on the way, but even if it wasn't they would had many changes to make it. He really wanted to be a father and he want to have at least 3 or 4 kids. That was one of the many arguments he had with Lex because she didn't want to have many kids, only one and she wanted to wait like 10 years. He sighs and enters in his room and smiled when he saw Elsa, awake holding the covers above her breasts. She looked so beautiful right now.

"Hey, I just wake up and you weren't here!"

"Sorry baby, I just had thirsty and I went to the kitchen and well I was just talking to Eustace" He said taking off his robe and pajamas pants. He got under the covers and pulled Elsa close to him.

"With Eustace? At this time of night?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah. Let's say he and your sister were having a nice night watching fireflies"

"Watching fireflies? My sister!" Elsa looked at Peter.

"Well they were more like kissing each other then watching the fireflies" Peter said giggling and Elsa giggled too.

"I see"

Suddenly she shivered a little.

"Are you cold baby?"

"Yeah, a little. Maybe I should put my nightgown on" She said kissing him lightly on the lips and sits up wincing a little. Peter saw a face and got worried and sits too.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt sweetheart" He said rubbing her back while she was putting her nightgown. Elsa looked at him and smiled.

"I'm okay don't worry, and you didn't hurt me Peter"

"I know it hurt a little and I'm sorry for that" He said looking and her. Elsa smiled and kissing him.

"It was great and I loved it, I swear to you. It was the best night of my life"

Peter smiled and pulled her down kissing her deeply.

"Well speaking of that, I need to ask you something. Something that actually Eustace told me when we were talking outside"

"What is it?" Elsa said combing her fingers in his beautiful blonde hair making Peter closing his eyes. He loved how she plays with is hair.

He opened his eyes and smiles:

"Well you know I'm the High King and as the High King it will be my children, at least the first born to be the heir of Narnia Throne."

"Yes I know that" She said smiling at him.

"I want to be a father and Lex and I fought a lot because of that, she didn't want to have many children and she wanted to wait like 10 years. As the High King I can't wait that longer and we fought a lot because of that. So I want to ask you: Do you want to have children?" Peter asked her looking at her beautiful hazel eyes.

Elsa smiled and pulled him to a deep kiss. After a while they broke up for air.

"I will love to care your children inside me Peter. I do want have children, at least 3"

"Hmm how about 4" He said giggling.

Elsa pretend do thinking and smiling she said:

"Well let's make 3 and after that we see if the 4 will be on the way"

Peter laughed a little and kissed her.

"Fine by me. I love you so much Elsa"

"I love you so much too Peter"

And with another kiss they fall asleep in each other arms.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva was sleeping really happy. She started to have a nice dream:

_Eva was in the apple garden wearing this beautiful wedding dress. She was so happy and today it was the best day of her life: she just got married with the love of her life and she became the new Duchess of Narnia._

_She was just thinking of that when she felt something pulling her wedding dress. She looked down and a big smile came to her face when she saw two big and beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. It was amazing how her 14 months old nephew look exactly like his father, the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She could tell when this little fella get older he would break a lot princesses hearts._

"_Hello mister, what are you doing here all alone?"_

_She smiled when her nephew smiled back at her showing his little teeth. Then she hear her brother in law voice right behind them_

"_Connor, there you are." _

_Peter came wearing a gold outfit with his famous sword Rhindon on his waist and his golden crown on his head. Eva realize there why Aslan choose Peter to became the High King, he had a really royalty look._

_Peter got closer to them and he picked his little son off the grass and kissed his little head._

"_I just looked away from 2 seconds and when I looked back he was gone." He said giggling._

"_Well Peter he's 14 months and just learn out to walk, so you better get used to it" Eva said laughing._

"_I know" he said looking at his son and smiled._

"_And you better get used because in 5 months you will have two more to watch out"_

"_I know, we didn't expect twins you know, but I'm really excited, especially after the old ladies and even the midwife say that it was a strong possibility to be two girls only because the look of Elsa's belly. I never knew we could know the baby gender by looking at the belly"_

_Eva giggled: "That's because you are a guy and you don't know anything about babies and pregnancy"_

"_Well I know how to make them and that's fine to me" _

_They both laughed. Then Connor looked to his father and point to the table where the food was:_

"_Cookie, dada!"_

"_Well people say he looks like me but he act like Edmund when the subject is food. I never imagine a baby could eat like that" Peter said smiling and Eva laughed._

"_Well his uncle is Ed, so there's nothing you can do about it"_

_Peter rolled his eyes and giggled: _

"_I know, well I better get this little prince to take his cookie. Bye Eva and by the way you looked beautiful today little sis"_

"_Thanks Peter"_

_And Peter left holding his son in his arms having a nice talking together. Eva laughed at the scene, Peter was really a good father and she couldn't wait to have her own child with Eustace._

_She looked around and looked to the new family that now she officially belonged. _

_Lucy was dancing with Eustace and few meters away Susan was dancing too with her new boyfriend._

_Eva looked to the garden and saw Edmund with his fiancé making out and she giggled. And finally she looked to the High King and High Queen._

_Peter was holding his son in his arms who was really happy eating a cookie and they were with Elsa who was talking with some Princesses and Queens. Eva couldn't help but smiled when time to time her sister's hand rubbed and 4 months belly. She still remember when they found out they were expecting twins and she was happy to know she would be aunt again._

"_Eva!"_

_Eva eyes just wide when she heard the voice calling her name. She knew that voice: it was her mother's voice._

_She turned around and saw her mother Isabelle. She could help but smiles and run to her mother's arms hugging her._

"_Mum, you really here!"_

_Isabelle smiled to her younger daughter: "I never left you and your sister, my child"_

_Eva was so happy to see her mother once again._

"_I'm so proud of the great woman you became Eva. You and your sister belong here dear one, forever!"_

"_I'm so happy mum, I finally found the love of my life and I can't wait to raise a family with him"_

"_Don't worry you will be and she will be beautiful and stubborn like her mother" Isabelle giggled._

"_She!" Eva smiled and her heart started to beat fast. She would have a daughter._

"_Yes. Another granddaughter for me"_

"_Another!Are you saying that Elsa and Peter babies are girls?"_

_Isabelle nodded and smiled:_

"_Yes they are. But I need to warn you my child, dark day will come to Narnia and you need to be prepare, has Peter too"_

_Eva looked at her mother._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Someone will try to harm you all, someone who has a lot of envy. You need to promise me something dear. Look for your sister because her life and the child she will be caring that time will be in danger and only you can safe it. You and Peter need to worked together. If that happened everything will be fine, I promise you"_ Isabelle_ said stroking her daughter's cheek._

"_Elsa will not die right?"_

"_No my child, but that doesn't mean her life isn't in danger. You need to watch out and be careful. Never let you guard down, sweetie. Never."_

"_I promise mum, I will protect Elsa and the baby."_

"_I know sweetie, I know. I love you, both of you and I will always watch over you. Always!"_

Eva woke up and sat in her bed. She was breathing heavily. She dreamed with her mother, she was there on her wedding day and she told her that her sister's life and the baby she would care would be in danger and she was the only one who could safe along with Peter.

She needed to tell Peter but he would think she was crazy. The dream was talking about the future and they even were engaged yet.

What Eva didn't know was that in the royal room next to hers Peter woke up, breathing heavily and all sweat. He looked to his left side and saw Elsa sleeping.

He remembered his dream, and it looked so real: He was on Eva's wedding, holding his son and Elsa was expecting again, this time was twins and he was so happy, when he saw Eva talking to a lady that looked exactly like her and he heard what the lady was saying to her, that someone who would try to hurt his wife and his unborn baby and only Eva could help that not to happened.

He looked to Elsa once again, he need to talk to Eva about that, really soon. If someone touches his Elsa, that person will be a dead person.


	10. Learning how to fight

**A/N: This Chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62): Hope you all like and review, letting us know what you think.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, war and heroes 10**

**Learning how to fight  
**

"Eva? Eva? Wake up!" Eva woke up with a start. "What?"

She looked quickly to her side, seeing that it was Lucy. She sighed with relief. "Hey, Lu."

"Breakfast is ready, Eve." She explained to her. Eva nodded and flung out of bed. Lucy left the room and Eva shut the door so she could get changed. She glanced at herself in the mirror this time, considering what happened last time.

Eva put her hair in a ponytail, and got out of her pj's. She wore a blouse, a waist belt, and trousers, adding a dagger to her side, with some boots.

She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long strangely brown hair was a bit messy, and she appeared to have alot of sweat on her head. From her dream...

Her dream flooded back to her and she grew confused. It couldn't have meant anything...could it?

_"You need to watch out and be careful. Never let your guard down, sweetie. Never."_

Eva shook her head in frustration and headed out of her bedroom and began walking down the corridor.

"Eva!" Edmund caught up with her. "That was a pretty sly thing you did there, but alright, I'll admit, it was pretty good, I'll let you off the hook this time...but next time, I'll...I'll...hey, are you ok?" Edmund stopped talking, seeing the zone outlook on her face.

Eva hesitated. _Should I tell him? He'll think I'm nuts..._

_But...he can help me; I need to be prepared, to get into shape..._

"I was just thinking...Edmund; can you help me with something?"

"Well, what is it?"

"I wanna know how to fight. You know...like with swords or...something?" Eva asked feeling rather silly.

Ed stopped in his tracks. "Really? I can help you with that. But why?"

Eva shrugged. "I wanna be useful around here, and...Joan of Arc inspires me." Which was the truth, not the whole truth, but the truth.

Edmund chuckled. "You are one strange girl, Evalian."

Eva stopped in her tracks and quickly glared at him. "How do you know my full name?"

Edmund chuckles. "Elsa."

Eva growled. "Call me Evalian, and you're dead. You hear? Dead. _Dead."_

Edmund chuckled. "Come on, Eva. Let's go get some breakfast and then I'll help you with some sword skills." And they were off into the dining room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter and Elsa were sitting in the library together. Elsa on his lap, reading a book, and Peter stroking her hair.

"You have really long hair..." Peter stated, beginning to braid it. Elsa smiled.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Braiding your hair"

"You know how?"

"Nope" Peter chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile. "You'd better NOT mess up my hair, Peter."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am"

Elsa laid against him, head on his shoulder. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked him. He sighed. "Hmmm..." He had to think about it for a moment.

Just then Susan walked in. "Elsa! There you are! Come on, do you want to go up to town and look at some dresses?" Susan asked her.

"Dresses?" Elsa questioned.

Susan nodded. "For the ball that's coming up, of course! C'mon."

Elsa looked eagerly and Peter, he chuckled. "Go have fun and buy dresses."

Just then, Eustace strolled in. "Hey, guys!" He greeted. "Has anyone seen Eva? I haven't seen her since breakfast..."

Susan nodded. "Her and Edmund are outside in the courts, sword fighting." She explained.

"What?" Elsa shrieked. "Eva can't sword fight! She doesn't know how."

"Is she really sword fighting?" Eustace asked Susan.

"Yeah! Out in the courts, see?" Susan lead them all out of the library into the northern corridor, there through the window, you could see Eva and Edmund.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Ugh," Eva dropped the sword again.

Edmund chuckled. "You need to get a good grip on it."

"I didn't think it'd be so heavy! The toy swords I used to play with were always so light..." Eva mumbled.

Edmund shook his head, with a smirk. "You need to build some muscle, then." He said. She picked the sword up again.

"Ok, ready? Get into position."

Eva placed both of her feet, firmly on the ground, sword in her hands with a steady grip out in front of her. Edmund came for her, their swords clashed and he spun it out of her hands again.

"Ugghhh..." Eva was a bit frustrated.

Edmund only smiled. "I suggest that maybe you get into better shape? Then once you're fit enough, we'll work on the swords."

Eva nodded. "How am I supposed to get into shape?"

"I can help you with it." Edmund said. Eva nodded. "Thanks, Edmund. So...we're cool then, 'bout the prank?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Eva!"

Eva spun around to see Eustace. She smiled brightly and ran over to them, embracing him tightly. Eustace smiled at her, returning the hug. "What are you up to?"

"Edmund was just trying to teach me how to use a sword...but I need to get into better shape, though." Eva explained.

"Want to take a break? I was thinking maybe we could go out on a picnic." Eustace suggested. Eva nodded eagerly. "I'm starved!"

"You don't mind if I take her away, do ya, Ed?" Eustace asked him.

Edmund wiped his forehead. "Nah, she's all yours, cousin. I need a break, good working with you, though, Eve." And Edmund gathered up his sword and walked away.

Eva then realized something. "Umm...I'm pretty dirty, do you want me to go and shower first?"

Eustace shrugged. "Nah, you're fine." they smiled at each other and he took her hand, and they went to go have a picnic.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Elsa? What about this dress?" Susan held up a long pink silk gown.

Elsa studied it. "It looks more like a nightgown than a ball gown, Su."

Susan sighed. "You're right...I kind of want a white one, but would that look too much like a wedding dress?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I think it would."

Susan sighed and looked at more dresses. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Too many." Elsa groaned. "They're all so beautiful..."

Susan took a look and saw that she had about four different dresses in her hands. "Try them all on."

Elsa nodded and headed into the back area of the shop. She first tried on a dark blue sparkly one, then a purple one, a yellow one, and a red one.

This reminded Elsa of the dresses Eva and her used to try on as kids...

They used to love playing dress up:

_"Are you sure, Eva?"_

_"Yeah! I found a trunk full of them! It's in the attic, c'mon!" An eight year old Eva dragged her ten year old sister up the stairs into the attic._

_The attic was a small, dark and dusty place, Elsa wondered why Eva was even up there in the first place. "Over here!" Eva dragged her to an old looking trunk. _

_"Looks like a treasure chest," Elsa stated._

_Eva nodded with excitement and threw it open. "See? Look at all the dresses!"_

_"Oh!" Elsa gasped, and pulled out one. It was a long silk pink one with flowers on it. To Elsa's surprise, Eva then proceeded to take off her pants and shirt. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked her. _

_"I wanna try one on!" Eva explained, picking up an orange dress. _

_Elsa's eyes widened. "Are we allowed?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I don't see why not. Come on, it'll be fun!" She slipped the orange dress over her head and fit it on, only to look at herself in a nearby mirror and sigh._

_"It's too big." Eva stated. Elsa started laughing. "That's because these dresses are for grown-ups!"_

_"Oh."_

_Elsa took off her own pants and shirt and slipped on the pink one with flowers on it. "See? This one's too big, too."_

_The two both looked at themselves in the mirror and laughed at their reflection._

_"Someday, when we're older, we'll be able to fit all kinds of dresses." Elsa said twirling around._

_And they played dress up for the rest of the day._

"You're right, they're all lovely!" Susan gushed. Elsa nodded, getting back into reality. "But I really like the purple one..." She said, twirling around a bit. Susan smiled. "Then get the purple one! Now it's my turn to find a dress..."

Susan went back in the front part of the shop and found a nice dark green one, with ruffles.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace and Eva were out on a nice sunny hill, a few miles away from Cair Paravel. Eva decided to let her hair down a bit, and she loosened her tunic collar, feeling relaxed.

They had just finished their picnic, and were both on their backs looking up at the sky.

"What does that cloud look like?" Eustace asked her. Eva thought about it for a moment. "Kind of like a blob..."

Eustace snorted. "You have no sense of imagination, Eva."

Eva shook her head and giggled. "I have plenty of imagination."

They both started laughing.

"Um, Eva?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so eager to learn how to sword fight?" He asked her.

Eva bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, or keep it a secret?

But this was Eustace...she could tell him, couldn't she?

She closed her eyes. "Just...try not to judge me, ok?"

Eustace nodded, and sat up. "I won't, Eva."

Eva held his hand into hers and thought about it. "Well, I had a dream last night...um...mum was there...and, she told me that like, Elsa was in danger...and that I needed to protect her." She smiled a bit. "I know...it probably doesn't mean anything. But it also kind of got me thinking...well, Narnia certainly is far different from England, anything can happen. So I wanna kind of prepare myself." Eva explained. Eustace was smiling. She bit her lip and turned away. "You must think this is silly..."

Eustace turned her face back and lightly kissed her. She blushed but kissed him back, and then they pulled away.

"It's not silly; I think it's a really good idea." Eustace told her. Eva felt relieved. He chuckled and kissed her lightly once more. Eva couldn't help but smile against his lips.

Eustace pulled away and held her in his arms and they both lay back down on the grass again looking up at the sky.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter greeted Susan and Elsa at the door when they returned. "Hey, girls, find any dresses?"

Elsa nodded excited. "I sure did!"

Peter smiled. "May I see?"

"Nope," Elsa shook her head with a smile. "It's a surprise."

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Fine."

Elsa smiled and kissed him back. Peter held onto her tightly, worrying about the dream...

_What if it really meant something?_

_Was someone really after Elsa?_

"Well, Peter?"

"Hmmm?" Peter snapped out of his thoughts. "Did you say something, Elsa?"

"Yes, I said I was going back to our room, I need a rest." Elsa repeated. Peter nodded. "Yeah, it's getting a bit late; I'll come with you..."

And so Peter and Elsa headed into their bedroom.

Elsa took her dress and put it in her side of the closet, and then she looked around the room. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's messy in here."

Peter looked around. "Yeah...suppose you're right. But Edmund's is worse." he chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes and began picking up some of her old dirty laundry. "Peter? Will you please do me a favour? Run down to the cleaning room, please?" Elsa asked sweetly, handing him a pile of her clothes.

Peter chuckled and kissed her. "Well...okay." He winked and took the laundry to take it to the cleaning room.

Elsa found a broom and began sweeping up, and then there was a knock. Elsa opened it to see Eva.

"Evening, Eva." Elsa greeted her.

"Whatcha doin' sis?" Eva asked her sister.

"Cleaning our bedroom...maybe you should to the same with yours?" Elsa teased, poking Eva on the nose. Eva groaned. "Fine"

When Peter came back from the cleaning room, the room was all nice and neat. He smiled. "I can see the floor," He joked. Then walked over to Elsa and kissed her. "Thanks, love."

She smiled up at him and admired his deep blue eyes. She had always liked blue eyes...

_"Elsa? How come you have hazel eyes, when mine are green?" A ten year old Eva, asked her twelve year old sister. Elsa shrugged. "Dad's eyes are green, aren't they? And Mum's are hazel."_

_"Mum's are brown," Eva said._

_"Hazel." Elsa repeated._

_Eva shook her head stubbornly. "Brown."_

_Elsa scowled at her sister. "Whatever..."_

_Eva giggled: "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry a guy with green eyes."_

_Elsa turned back to her curiously. "How do you know that?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I'm just day dreaming."_

_Elsa smiled and sat with her sister. "I'm going to marry a guy who's tall, charming...and he must have blue eyes."_

_"Must?"_

_"Must." Elsa nodded._

_"I imagine mine as...well; I don't really care too much for the eyes. Any color is fine, really. But my guy has to be short." Eva said._

_"Short? Why?" Elsa laughed._

_Eva smiled. "So I can actually reach him."_

Eva headed back to her bedroom, and looked around.

I suppose the room could do a bit of a clean up...

She first tackled the pile of dirty laundry next to her bed. In the bottom of the pile, she found her 2011 clothes...

A pair of jeans, t-shirt and her leather jacket. Eva smiled and slipped her jacket on, shoving her hands in her pocket. But...there was something in her pocket...

Curiously, Eva pulled out the content, to realize that it was a mini Kool-Aid juice pouch.

"Kool-Aid juice!" She exclaimed happily. "I haven't had that since England!"

She ditched her messy room and ran into the empty kitchen downstairs. She then poured herself a glass of water and was about to pour the contents in, when she remembered something she saw on the internet.

A girl had dyed her hair using kool-aid juice.

_How cool would it be to be the only girl in Narnia with red hair tips?_


	11. Leaving Narnia!

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me. Hope you all enjoy it and review it!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and Heroes 11**

**Leaving Narnia!  
**

Elsa just walked in the kitchen and saw her sister dyed her hair tips and she stop on tracks:

"Eva what are you doing with your hair!""

Eva looked at her sister and thought: _"I'm screw now!"_

"I just dyed the tip with Kool juice"

Elsa just shook her head and rubbed her temples: "You know sometimes I wonder, are we sisters! I just came here to ask if tomorrow you want to go with me to find a nice ball dress for you"

"Do I have too?" Eva said pouting.

"Yes you have, it's a ball, and you are not going to wear pants. You are going to wear a dress like everyone dress. And trust me; no one will see at the dress but you dyed hair"

Elsa said rolling her eyes and she was about to left the kitchen when Eva asked her:

"Wait, aren't you going to shout at me and cut my hair?"

Elsa turned around and looked at her sister:

"No, you're not a baby anymore so you do whatever you want with your hair" and she left leaving Eva very surprise with her sister.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Next day after lunch Elsa and Eva went to the village to buy a dress for Eva.

"So how is everything between you and Eustace? Are you two dating or something?"

Eva smiled and nodded her head

"I think so."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am. Hey I found my green eyes guy" Eva said laughing.

"Yes you did."

The two sisters walk to the village laughing. When they arrived to the dress shop they enter.

There were so many dresses, with every colour and shape that Eva didn't knew what dress she would try first.

"How you and Susan choose your dresses so easily!" She said looking to her sister.

"And who said it was easy missy" Elsa laughed and she was already pick about 5 dresses. "Here try these one at first"

Eva just looked at her sister she was had two heads.

"Now Eva, don't make me call you by your full name"

With that Eva went to the dressing room while Elsa was seeing more dresses. She kept notice there was two ladies at the store and they just kept looking at then when they enter the store. She heard them whispering and she pretended to look for a dress and hear their conversation.

"Yes they are the two girls who just arrived to Narnia, they came from the same world that the Kings and Queens" the dark short hair was saying.

Elsa just came closer to them.

"They looked so different; they don't look sisters to me." The red hair said. "I mean the young one is so cool, did you notice her hair tips. That's amazing"

"I know and the other day I saw her fighting with King Edmund. And the way she dress, that shows that woman can be brave and strong like men too and not all girly"

Elsa smiled happy listen these cool things about her sister.

"I know. And she's dating Duke Eustace; they make such a cute couple."

"And I heard the oldest one just slept with the High King, I mean they just first met and she already get under the sheets with him, they even share the bedroom before marriage. That's so scandalous"

Elsa froze when she heard that.

"I know. She so girly, what image she will give to the younger girls out there that it's cool to sleep with your boyfriend before marriage! And she will be our High Queen. What a nice example she is, no doubt about that. She should put her eyes on her sister, she's younger but at least she knows how to act like a respectful lady"

Elsa felt tears form in her eyes. She never thought people thought about that. Eva came out wearing this beautiful red dress

"I like this one"

Elsa looked at her and tried to smile.

"You look stunning. Eustace will faint when he sees you"

Eva smiled happy.

"Then I think I'll take this one"

"Okay, take it off and I will pay it"

"Okay" And Eva returned to the dressing room while Elsa went to the owner and paid the dress.

On the way back to Cair Paravel Eva notice her sister was to quiet.

"Are you okay, you so quiet?"

"Oh I'm okay I just have a little headache that's all"

And they reach Cair Paravel.

**[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

The next days were too busy, decorating the Great Hall and giving the welcomes to the many guesses.

Eva make a lot of success with her red tips, Eustace even joke about it will match with her dress.

Then the big night arrived. Eva was to nervous since it was her first ball and she never wore a dress like that.

She looked to her own reflexion and she couldn't think that she was beautiful. But she was nervous, what if she trip on the dress and fall. She left her room and went to the door in front of hers and knocked on the door.

"Enter" she heard inside and she opened the door and entered into her sister's room.

Elsa was sitting on the bed looking at her dress.

"Hey why you not dressed yet?"

Elsa looked to her sister and she almost cried.

"You look so beautiful sister"

"Thank you. I'm scared!"Eva said to her

"About what? Everything will be fine, Eustace will be there for you don't worry" Elsa said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Elsa why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm just proud of you that's all. You became such a brave and strong girl and now I'm sure you will be fine"

Eva didn't understand what her sister means with that and she was surprised when her sisters hugged her

"I love you Eva, never forget that"

"I love you too sis"

"Now go Eustace is waiting for you"

"What about you? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there don't worry" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay"

And Eva left the room leaving Elsa alone. She thought what she heard in the store all these days. Those girls were right, what an example she would be as the High Queen of Narnia. Peter deserve someone better then her. She went to her nightstand drawer and took two letters: one for Peter and one for her sister and she left the letters on Peter's pillow.

She went to her closet and put her 2011 clothes and left the room. Everyone was at the party and she went to backdoors and went to the forest in the direction of the lamppost.

She went through the trees and she looked back one last time, tears rolling down her face:

"_I'm sorry but I think you two are better without me. I love you all forever"_ she thought to her and she step between the trees and all the sudden she feel on the wooden floor. It's was raining and everything looked just like she left.

She was back to the attic. She looked back to the wardrobe and slowly closed the door and went to her bedroom, laying on the bed and thought about Peter and her sisters. And with their images in her head she cried until she fell asleep.


	12. Searching for Elsa!

**A/N: This Chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62). Oralie character was our friend Lemonsmania idea. So she own her. Hope you like this chapter and review it!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 12**

**Searching for Elsa!  
**

Eva walked slowly into the ball room, looking around for anyone recognizable. "Eva!" She whirled around to see Susan. She smiled brightly at her. "You have a lovely dress!" Susan gushed. Eva smiled and looked down. "Elsa picked it out; of course, she has much better fashion sense than I do."

Susan smiled, "She also helped me pick this one." It was a long green gown that flowed around her ankles.

Just then Lucy, Edmund and Peter came along. "Where's Elsa?" Peter asked her. Eva shrugged. "In your room, she said she'd be down in a minute. Why?"

Peter smiled. "I wanna propose to her tonight."

Lucy and Susan gasped and Eva let out a big smile. "She's so gonna say yes!" She gushed. Peter chuckled. "Don't get my hopes up!"

"Ahem," Eva turned around to see Eustace. He brought his hand out to her. "Shall we dance?"

Eva smiled at him. "I'm no good..."

Eustace chuckled. "Neither am I."

Eva smiled and took Eustace's hand and was lead out onto the dance floor. Eustace placed one hand on her hip and used the other to hold Eva's hand. Eva tried her very best not to trip over her own two feet, which was a bit of a difficult task. Eustace chuckled gently, and got a bit of a better grip on her. "I got you, don't worry."

Eva could feel butterflies rise into her stomach. She only smiled and rest her head against his shoulder.

Eustace rocked her back and forth, around and around, and let the music take over them.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter sat anxiously at a chair nearby to the entrance way. It's been ten minutes, where is Elsa?

Peter then decided it would be more useful if he got up and started looking around.

"Hey, Edmund?"

Edmund put down his plate of food and turned to see his brother Peter. "Something the matter, Pete?" He questioned. "I can't find Elsa, anywhere."

Edmund bit into his bread and stood there for a moment, thinking. "Have you checked with Eva?"

Peter shook his head and hurried over to where Eustace and Eva were.

Eustace and Eva were slowly dancing on the floor. Eva's eyes were closed and she was relaxed in Eustace's arms.

"Eva?" Peter approached them.

"Mhmmm?"

"Elsa hasn't come down yet."

Eva opened her eyes and looked over to Peter. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "I haven't seen her all evening!" Eva bit her lower lip. "I'll go look into her room," She turned back to Eustace. "You don't mind, do you?"

Eustace shook his head. "Go find your sister, I'll be here." Eustace kissed her on the cheek and watched as Eva and Peter hurried upstairs.

Peter burst into the bedroom. Nobody was there. "Elsa!" He called.

"Peter! Look." Eva pointed at the bed. On the pillow were two slips of papers.

"What's this?" Peter picked one up.

_Dear Eva,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you're all better off without me._

_Today, at the shop, I realized how much you've grown over time, and I truly am proud of you. You'll become an excellent sword fighter someday, and I'm sure you and Eustace will lead a happy life. I'm just sorry I won't be there with you when it happens._

_By the time you read this, I would have already been gone. Take care._

_xoxo Elsa R_

The other one was for Peter

_My beloved Peter,_

_I am so glad to have met you, we had wonderful times together and I'm sorry to say that you will never see me again. You deserve someone so much better than I, a so much better High Queen._

_So I am leaving for your own good. But I will never forget you, and always love you._

_xoxo Elsa R_

Peter's mouth was hanging and Eva was dumbstruck. "Why would she do this?"

Peter didn't respond, and the memory of his dream came flooding back into his head. "Eva? What if I told you, that I had a dream that told me Elsa would be in danger..." Peter began. Eva's eyes grew. "I had a dream, where mum came and told me that Elsa was in danger...and..." Tears formed in Eva's eyes. "Peter? What if something happens to Elsa?" She whispered.

Peter's heart sank. He was so confused and worried. "We have to find her!" Before Eva could respond, Peter was with his sword, and out the door.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Edmund!" Peter ran through the crowd of people in the ball room, looking for his brother, with Eva behind him.

"Peter!" Eva tried catching up, but it was pretty hard running in a dress. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Oof!" She fell over. "Eva!" It was Eustace, and he crouched down and helped her up. "Eva, is everything ok?"

Tears were streaming down her face and she shook her head. "Elsa's gone! She ran away!"

"What?"

Eva let out a shaky sob. "She wrote us a letter, s-saying we were better off w-without her."

Eustace stood there, in shock. "Does Peter know?"

Eva nodded. "H-he's looking for Edmund now." Eva hugged herself tightly, letting the tears flow.

"Hey, hey..." Eustace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Eva let out another sob. "It's all my fault, isn't it? I could have been a better sister. Maybe if I acted more like her she - she..."

"No," Eustace shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. We just have to find her. Ok, Eva? We're going to find her." Eustace rubbed her back and Eva nodded, letting go of him. "Let's go find Peter."

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"What?" Gasped Susan. "She just left?"

"Why?" Edmund asked. Peter bit his lip, tears shinning his eyes. "I don't know! But I'm going to look for her."

"Right now?" Susan asked.

"You can't go out there alone," Lucy said. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll go with you." Edmund said, setting his goblet down on the table. "And I will too," Eva and Eustace found their way through the crowd towards them.

Peter nodded. "We need to find more people..."

"Peter, its midnight, and we're in the middle of a ball; nobody's going to want to help you find her at this moment." Susan said. Peter gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, it'll just be the four of us. Edmund, Eustace Eva and I. You two girls just stay here and keep on the lookout. Got it? If we don't find her tonight...we'll gather more men in the morning." Was Peter's decision.

Edmund turned to Eva. "Eva, go get changed, we'll all meet you down at the stables."

Eva nodded and hurried up to her bedroom.

She flung off the dress, threw on some boots, pants, a sweater and cloak, adding her dagger to her belt, and then hurried back down, out into the stables.

"Where's Peter and Edmund?" When Eva arrived it was only Eustace and the horses. "They went to find weapons." Eustace explained. He then nodded to one of the brown horses at the side. "You can take Altair."

Eva nodded and unhooked Altair to his post, and hopped on. "Have you ridden before?" Eustace asked her, climbing on his own. "Once, when I was twelve." She said.

"Go easy on her, Altair." Eustace directed the horse. The horse bowed and spoke: "Yes, sir."

This startled Eva a bit. She knew there were talking creatures in Narnia, but she didn't think horses could talk.

Eustace lead his horse over to her and gently took her hand. "Don't worry, Eva. Your sister couldn't have gone far."

Eva gave him as small smile, and squeezed his hand. Then Peter and Edmund arrived, carrying swords. Ed handed one to Eustace, then one to Edmund.

"Ed? I can't use a sword." Eva reminded him. "I gave you one of the lighter ones, and you'll only have to use it at your desperate need, ok?"

"At my desperate need?" Eva questioned.

"You never knows when an enemy might rise, Eva. And you remember the dream. Anything can happen." Peter said, jumping onto his horse. Eva gulped. Eustace bit his lip. "Can I go with her?"

Peter shook his head. "No, we need to split up, spread out as best as possible."

Eustace sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Off we go, then." With that, Peter and his horse galloped off, with the three following after.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter decided to search in the outskirts of the Northern woods. It was dark out, and the trees loomed over, leaving a bit of a creepy scene.

Peter was kept alert, for any sound or sight of movement, but he was deep in thought.

Why would Elsa just leave me like that? What have I done wrong?

He also couldn't help but feel annoyed. He loved her; he wanted to propose to her, they could have been dancing at the ball right now. He could have been with her, holding her, loving her.

_"Dear Aslan please let her be safe and sound."_ Peter's prayer echoed into the dark of night, and he continued to search around.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva's hands were numb, her cheeks were rose and she was shivering. It began to rain, and she was soaked. It's been an hour, it was now almost early morning and there still was no sign of Elsa.

"Take me back to Cair Paravel, Altair."

Riding by, a dead pine tree came crashing down, scaring Altair, causing him to go swerve with such force that Eva fell off. "Augh!" She rolled over and fell to the ground.

Her left shoulder had a stabbing pain, when she tried getting up. Altair came to her side. "Very sorry, miss." he apologized.

Eva only grunted and got up. "Come on, let's just walk." She muttered, and they headed back to Cair Paravel.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Mud dripped from Peter's boots when he entered the castle's foyer. There sat Eustace, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. "Anybody find Elsa?"

They all shook their heads. Edmund stood up. "I found this, in the western woods."

Peter held out his hands and what Edmund dropped into it was a necklace. A lion necklace.

_Elsa's _lion necklace. Peter could feel a knot in his throat and tears formed in his eyes.

"She can't be far. In the morning I'll lead you back to the trails." Edmund explained.

Just then the doors opened and there was Eva and Altair. Eustace stood up and Peter whirled around. "Any sign of Elsa?"

Eva shook her head and leaped over. Eustace's brows furrowed. "What happened?"

Eva could feel her face burning. "Nothing. I'm fine." But she wasn't fine. Her sister was missing, her right leg and left shoulder ached, and she was freezing.

"Except for the fact that a tree fell on you." Altair said.

"What?" Susan leaped up and went forward to her. Eva backed away. "You're exaggerating." She glared at Altair. "A tree fell, nearly hit us, and I fell off the horse. But I'm fine." She threw off her cloak and tried pushing by them. Eustace grabbed hold of her hand. "Eva, I'm taking you to the nurse." He said firmly. Eva was in no mood to go to the nurse, she just wanted to get her sister back, and go get some sleep.

But Eustace dragged her to the Nurse's room, and woke her up.

This girl was around age 15, she had long dark hair and nice green eyes, and she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sir Eustace. It's 1 o'clock in the morning, what's the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you, Oralie. But Eva, here, has fallen off of a horse and appears to be injured." Eustace beckoned her to Eva.

Oralie raised her eyebrows. "Horse riding at this time?"

"My sister's missing, and I went out looking for her. We all did." Eva said quietly. Oralie gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry...here, come in, I'll take a look at you."

Eustace and Eva entered the room and Oralie got Eva to sit down on the bed. "Where does it hurt?" She asked Eva. "My left shoulder and my right leg."

Oralie felt her left shoulder and Eva jumped. "Ow!" Oralie winced. "Sorry about that." Oralie then turned to Eustace. "Would you mind taking a step outside?"

Eustace shook his head. "Not at all." And he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Eva took her shirt off, so Oralie could get a better look at her shoulder. "Oralie?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know what you're doing? You seem a bit young to be doing this."

Oralie gave Eva a small smile. "My mother was a nurse, that's how I learned all this. But she was called to war, along with my brother, she needs to go and care for all the other soldiers out there. I needed a place to stay, the Kings and Queens let me stay here, as long as I put myself into good use. So, here I am."

Eva kept quiet as Oralie examined her leg. "I saw you the other day, out in the courts with King Edmund. You're interested in sword fighting?" She asked her.

"Yes, but I'm no good. I can barely lift the sword! Edmund says I should get into shape first. But I can't see how I can."

"I can help you." Oralie offered. Eva raised her eyebrows. "What do you know about getting into shape?" Slipped out of her mouth. "Um, not in a rude way, I - I -"

Oralie waved her off. "My brother is a soldier, I picked up a few things from him." she bandaged up Eva's leg. "I'll help you, after your leg heals."

Eva sighed. "How long will that be?"

Oralie giggled. "Only time can tell."

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter couldn't sleep. How could he?

It just didn't feel right to be there, without Elsa. Peter was holding onto her necklace, tears were streaming down his face, and he prayed to Aslan.

He finally fell asleep and had a dream:

_Peter was in a white a golden suit, his hair combed neatly and his crown was placed onto his head. It was his wedding day, with Elsa, and he was more then happy. Someone knocked on his door, it was Edmund. "Peter, the wedding's about to start."_

_Peter smiled brightly and he headed outside, where everyone was waiting. He stood in front, and the music started. Elsa came down the aisle, in a nice white wedding dress._

_She met him up in front and the priest did the speech and vows. "Do you, Peter Pevensie, take Elsa Ramandu as your wife?"_

_"I do,"_

_"Do you, Elsa Ramandu, take Peter Pevensie as your husband?"_

_Elsa looked at Peter and took off her veil. "No."_

_The crowd gasped and Peter was confused._

_"Peter, I'm not good enough for you, I don't deserve to be Queen."_

_"What? Elsa -"_

_But he was too late, she fled. Fled into the woods and away from him. He tried catching up, but his surroundings became dark, and he lost her..._

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night. She curled up into a ball and reached beside her to Peter.

But Peter wasn't there...

Oh yes.

She was in England again. She really missed Peter, and tears began streaming down her face.

"Elsa."

Elsa jumped. Before her eyes was a lion! Tall and golden, and brave.

"Who-who are you?"

The lion ignored her question, but asked one of his own:

"Why did you abandon your family and friends in Narnia?"


	13. Aslan

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me and i hope you enjoy it. And please Review, tell us what you think!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 13**

**Aslan  
**

"I do you know that?" Elsa looked at the lion and all the sudden she didn't felt afraid but only a warm feeling.

"I know everything my child" Aslan chuckled and sit on his back paws facing Elsa.

"You're Aslan, aren't you?"

"Yes, I 'am and you didn't answer my question: why did you leave you family in Narnia?"

Elsa looked down and sighed: "Because they are way much better without me there."

"And why did you thought about that?"

Elsa looked at Aslan: "Because I hear what people thought about me while I was on the dress store. They think I'm a bad example as the future High Queen, if I became one and I'm embarrassment to Eva too."

"And why they think of that?"

"Because I slept with Peter before we got married. I mean that's not the reason why you are here too?" Elsa looked at in Aslan eyes looking for some judgment but she didn't saw that, she only saw love and kindness.

"My child I'm not here to judge you and your actions. Is not a simple act of hormones that will make you a bad person or an embarrassment to your love ones, but leaving them like that wasn't the smart move too, don't you think. They are all very worried"

"They are?"

"Of course they do my child; they love you, especially your sister and Peter"

Elsa looked down and tears started falling from her eyes.

"I just want to be a great sister to Eva and be the best girlfriend maybe future wife to Peter. I don't want to get them in the bad eye for the Narnians, especially if Peter decided to marry me. I want to love him and show him that he's the love of my life. But I also want that Narnia will be proud of their High Queen, I don't want to be a bad example, and Aslan and I never wanted to disappoint you"

Aslan gave her a warm smile: "My child you never disappointed me. Is not one simple act that makes you a bad person. You are a good person Elsa, with a very good heart, you take care of everyone and you put your feelings in second place, even when is not the right way to do"

Elsa chuckled a little and looked at Aslan.

"My child it will be always some people who will criticized you and judge you no matter how good you do, you can't please everyone my dear"

"Even you Aslan?"

"Yes even me."

Elsa thought about and then she looked at Aslan: "And what did you do when that happened?"

"Well I try to listen then and understand why they think that and then try to make it better the next time" Aslan said smiling.

"Will you think I would make a good High Queen?"

"If I didn't think that I wasn't here to bring you back"

Elsa got out of bed and hugged Aslan resting her face on his soft mane.

"Thank you Aslan"

"You're welcome. Now are you ready to return to your real home now?"

Elsa nodded: "Yes but how?"

"Just grab my mane"

Elsa just grabbed Aslan mane and all the sudden she felt like she was pulling of the ground. Everything was blurry and she had to close her eyes. All the sudden everything stopped and she felt cold and wet. She opened and eyes and she was in front of the big iron gate of Cair Paravel. She looked to her right side and smiled to Aslan.

"Go my child; there are at least two people who are desperate to have you in their arms again"

Elsa looked up and thought of Peter and her sister. She wanted to hugged them and tell them how much she loved them. She stepped for it but she turn away: "Aslan tha…" but Aslan was gone, she looked everywhere but there was no sign of Aslan. _Did she imagine the all thing?_

She shook her head and opened the gates and entered in Cair grounds.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter was at the big doors of the great hall looking at the dark forest. His Elsa was out there, alone, probably with hungry. _Why did she do that? Why she would think he was way better without her? He loved her and he wanted her has his wife?_

He sigh and grad her necklace that he put on his neck. He heard steps behind him and he didn't bother to turn around, besides he had a pretty clue who was it.

"Couldn't sleep too, Eva?"

"How did you know it was me?" She said sitting next to him.

"I figure it out since she's your sister and I'm sure you are worry too"

Eva looked down and sighed. They stay there for a while in silence until Eva broke it.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Peter looked at her: "Don't worry we will find her, I promise to you"

Eva sigh and a looked down tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to lose her too"

Peter put her arm around Eva's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"You won't Eva"

Eva rested her head on Peter shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. They were like that for a while when a figure came into the corner of his eyes and he looked down and what he saw made him stand up like a lightening.

"Elsa" he said and he run to her and hugged her.

"Peter can't breath" she said giggling a little.

"Where were you? Why did you do that? What were you thinking?" he said grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her between questions.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not going to anywhere I swear"

Eva came to her and hugged too. Elsa smiled and wrap her arms around her sister waist.

"Come you need to take those wet clothes before you get sick" Peter said after a while.

"Uh do you mind if I sleep with my sister tonight" Elsa saw the fear in Peter's eyes. "Peter I won't leave you again, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I need to be with my sister tonight, please"

Peter smiled and kissed her: "Okay I understand, we talk tomorrow. I love you too. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They both said and went to Eva's bedroom. After Elsa changed to a dry nightgown and got under the covers with her sister Eva said: "I'm sorry"

Elsa was surprised with that: "Sorry for what?"

"For make you leave like that"

"Oh Eva it was nothing to do with you, I swear"

"Then why did you leave"

Elsa looked down: "I thought of something but Aslan made me realize that was okay"

"Aslan! You saw Aslan?"

"Yes and you will love him too. By the way what is that bandage on your leg?"

"Oh I just fell from my horse when I was looking for you, I'm fine don't worry"

"I'm sorry." Elsa said hugging her sister.

"You must be tired, let's get some sleep okay?"

"Hey since when you became the older sister?" Elsa said giggling.

"Since tonight" Eva smiled when she realize her sister was already sleeping. She was happy again, her all family was together again.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The next morning Eva woke up and saw her sister was till sleeping. She got dressed and went to the dining room limping. Everyone was already eating. Eustace got up immediately and kissed her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you" and she sat slowly. Peter came right after her and sit down too.

"Peter I was talking to Eustace and we were thinking that after breakfast we could go and search the North part near the Giant border" Edmund said to Peter.

"That's okay Ed I already stop the search for Elsa" he said and he looked to the servant. "Can you make a tray with everything you can please?"

"Yes your majesty" She said bowing and left to the kitchen.

"Why did you cancel the search?" Lucy asked very surprise.

"Elsa is back. She returned last night and she sleeping in Eva's room right now"

Everyone looked from Peter to Eva.

"Is that true?" Susan asked

Eva nodded. "Yes, I didn't want to wake her up since she's still sleeping."

"How and did she said why she left?" Eustace said grabbing Eva's hand.

"No she just said Aslan help her to realize she was wrong"

"Aslan?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yes" Eva said to her. Suddenly the servant came with the tray full of food and Peter got up and took it: "I'll go and give her the breakfast" And he left with the tray on his hands.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa woke up and looked at the window. It was sunny with a few clouds. She smiled when she realize she was in Narnia, back to his family. Then she heard a knock on the door and sit down on the bed.

"Come in"

Peter entered in the room with a tray on his hands and Elsa smiled when she saw him.

"I thought you want to eat breakfast in bed today?" he said and put the tray in front of her and sit next to her.

"Thank you" and she pull him to a deep kiss.

"You're welcome"

He just stood there for while watching her eating, but he need to ask her.

"Why did you left?"

Elsa looked at him and sighed.

"Because I heard something the other day and I thought I wasn't good enough for you or a good example to be High Queen"

"Why you thought of that? What did you heard?" Peter said grabbing her hand.

"I heard people criticized because we slept together before we get married"

"And that's way you wanted to sleep with you sister tonight right?" Peter asked smiling.

"Yes and I want to sleep here at least until we got married. I don't want people start to talking about you" She said looking at him. "Peter I don't regret it I swear"

Peter smiled and kissed her. "I know and I understand. You know I was planning something for the ball but you ruin leaving like that so you leave me no choice."

Elsa looked at him with a surprise looked when Peter put the tray aside and made her get off the bed. All the sudden Peter got in one knee and get a small velvet blue box from his pocket he looked at her and said:

"Elsa, I know this is very soon but I know that you are the right one for me. And I know that is you who I want to spend the rest of my life, I just know it. So Elsa will you marry me?"

Elsa was looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes Peter I will love marry you"

And with a smile Peter got up and put a beautiful diamond with a blue sapphire in Elsa finger and they kissed it.

"I promise you, you won't regret it, I will be the best wife and High Queen ever and I promise I will always be by your side everytime you need me, I will wipe your tears when your sad, I will comfort you when you feel upset and frustrated and I will laugh with you when you feel happy"

Peter could only kissed her

"That was the best thing that everyone ever told me so far and I know I'm making the right choice. Now come on let's tell to everyone"

"Wait let me get dressed first" And she put a blue dress and follow Peter.

When they arrived to the dining room everyone got up and hugged her, happy to have her back.

"Peter and I have something to tell you?" She said looking up at Peter and she showed her engagement ring and everyone hugged them.

"And when is the wedding?" Eva asked.

"On New Year's ball" Peter said smiling at Elsa.

"OMG that in less then two months. We have to get invitations, flowers, dresses, cake, your wedding dress" Susan start to write everything down on a napkin.

"Is she always like this when the subject is weddings?" Elsa asked looking at Peter

"Yup, that's Susan"

And everyone laughed.


	14. Baking!

**A/N: This Chapter was written by my dear friend Eva (Narnia4ever62). Hope you all review because we love to read your opinions.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 14**

**Baking  
**

Lucy was sitting in the garden with Eva and Edmund. It was a cold November day, and there was a light sprinkle of snow falling from the sky.

Lucy looked up and smiled. "It's snowing!"

Eva caught one with her tongue. "First flakes of the season!"

"That means it's gonna get cold out," Edmund muttered. "Really cold out."

There was a giggle, Edmund turned around to see Oralie. "You don't like the cold, King Edmund?"

Edmund raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Oralie?"

Oralie nodded towards Eva. "I came here to check up on my patient. How's your leg?" Oralie walked towards her. Eva sighed. "It's awful! Truly is."

Oralie shrugged. "It can't magically heal, I'm afraid."

Eva thought about it for a moment before turning to Lucy. "Yes there is! You have that magic cordial thing, don't you? And it can heal wounds!"

Lucy gave her a suspicious look: "How do you know that?"

"I was in the library the other day, there's like this whole biography book on you guys! And anyways, it explained how Father Christmas gave you the cordial." Eva explained.

"Yes, but Eva, that's only for emergencies -"

"This is an emergency! I can't get into shape or learn how to use a sword with a bad leg, and I'm very eager. Pretty please, Lucy?" Eva begged.

Lucy sighed, but couldn't help but smile. "Oh all right! Here, take one drop." And Lucy pulled out her cordial.

"You keep that in your pouch?" Eva asked her. "You never know when you need it. You know, for a real emergency." Lucy added a sly smile at the end. "Good thinking, your highness." Oralie stated. Eva only laughed and Lucy gave her a drop.

"It won't heal instantly, but you'll feel it kick in pretty soon." Lucy explained. Eva smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Lu!"

Just then, Elsa and Peter appeared. "Quick!" Peter exclaimed. "Hide us!"

"What? Why?" Edmund asked them. Elsa snorted and Eva's eyes grew big. "Did you two get into trouble? Omigosh, Elsa! A prank! You pulled a prank, didn't you?" Eva clapped her hands excitedly.

"A prank? Do tell!" Lucy pleaded.

Peter shook his head. "It's nothing like that! No, we're hiding from Susan. She's been driving us crazy all morning about the wedding." he explained.

"Well, I was actually thinking on going to the kitchens to bake something, like a cake... besides, it is snowing, why don't you two come inside and join me?" Eva suggested. Elsa nodded. "Yeah! Okay."

Eva turned to Edmund, Lucy and Oralie. "Do any of you want to join?"

Edmund shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"I promised Tumnus I'd have tea with him this afternoon," Lucy explained. "Can...I join?" Oralie shyly asked. Eva nodded quickly. "Yeah! Come on!"

And all four of them headed into the kitchen.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The kitchens were empty, well sort of empty.

"Eustace!" Eva skipped over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came in for a snack. What are you all doing here?" Eustace asked. "We're going to bake a cake." Peter said going into the cupboards for a cookbook.

"Oh! Won't you join us?" Eva asked excitedly over to Eustace. Eustace hesitated. "Well...I never exactly baked before..."

"Please?"

Eustace grinned at her. "Ok." Eva smiled brightly and took hold of his hand, and led him to the others.

"What cake should we make?" Oralie asked opening up a cook book.

Eva hopped onto the counter and Elsa leaned against the wall. "Why not vanilla?" Elsa suggested.

"But I like chocolate..." Eva said playing with her fingers.

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla." Elsa pressed on.

"Both!" Eva suddenly exclaimed. Peter, Eustace and Oralie looked over at Eva: "What?" They asked in unison.

"Oh!" Elsa knew what her sister was talking about. "Like the one mum made you for your 13th birthday?"

Eva nodded excitedly. "It's a cake, where one side is vanilla, and the other side is chocolate. Half in half."

"How do you do that?" Peter asked. "Ummmm...Elsa, do you remember?" Eva asked her. Elsa nodded. "Yep, we'll need to make two batters, let's get to work!"

They took out two mixing bowls and got to work. Of course, they had to make the cake from scratch...which isn't really an easy task.

"Crack two eggs," Oralie instructed Eustace. Eustace cracked two together and put the eggs in, throwing out the shells.

"We're making the chocolate side, right?" Eva asked. "Yes, Peter and I are making Vanilla." said Elsa.

"What type of cake should our wedding cake be?" Elsa wondered out loud. "It'll have to be a big one, milady." said Oralie.

Elsa smiled. "Call me Elsa."

Oralie nodded. "Okay, Elsa. But anyways, it should be a big one, because of all the people that are going to be there."

Peter nodded. "And I think it should be...maybe...hazel nut cake."

Elsa made a face. "Hazel nut cake? Gross!" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Mum used to make it for me all the time." He said. Elsa shook her head. "How about something with chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate."

Peter bit his lip. "Hazel nut."

"Chocolate!"

"Hazel nut!"

Elsa flicked flour in his face, with a smile. "Chocolate." Peter brushed the flour off and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I see how it is!" and Peter flicked flour in her face.

Eustace looked up from the cookbook with amusement and watched the fight. Eva picked up an egg and plopped it on her sister's head. Elsa turned around in shock. "Eva!"

Eva shrugged. "I wanted to join in on the fun."

Eustace smirked. "Oh, you do?" He walked over to her and smeared icing on her face. Eva gasped. "Hey!"

Eustace laughed and she wiped it off her face and smeared it back onto Eustace's face. Peter then threw some flour at Eustace, and Elsa threw flour at Eva. Eva giggled and looked over at Oralie. "Come on, Oralie! Join the fun!"

Oralie looked nervously at Peter. "Should I?"

Peter laughed, shrugging. "Not against the law."

So Oralie grabbed hold of an egg, thrust it across the room and it hit Elsa on the shoulder. Eva laughed. "Man! You'd be good at dodge ball!"

Oralie raised her eyebrows. "Dodge ball?"

Eva shook her head. "Nevermind."

"You're really gonna get it, Pete!" Eustace laughed, throwing more flour at him. Peter managed to dodge Eustace, but not Elsa. She went over to him and wiped icing in his hair.

"Eww!" Peter exclaimed. "Where are all the napkins?"

"There's no more, check inside the storage room downstairs." Eustace said. Peter nodded. "Okay." And he headed out into the dinning room. Peter froze in his tracks. In the dinning room, Susan was having a meeting with the Duke of Archenland and his courts. Peter stood awkwardly in the doorway, hair full of icing, face and clothes full of flour, and egg shells on his shoes. "Peter!" Susan exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned to look at him. Peter casually greeted them as best as he could before hurrying down the stairs to get the napkins.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa, Eva, Eustace and Oralie were all laughing at Peter once he re-entered the kitchen. "That wasn't funny, you guys." He muttered, wiping his face with a napkin. Eva was still laughing. "Oh, yes it was!"

Elsa giggled and helped him wipe off some icing off of his face. Eva turned back around and continued with the cake. "Eustace? Pass me the sugar?"

And pretty soon after, their batter was ready and was poured into a pan, and set into the oven. "How long do we wait?" Oralie asked, sitting on the counter with Eva.

"Twenty or thirty minutes." Elsa said.

Eva turned to Oralie. "While we wait, want to go for a walk?"

Oralie shook her head. "Sorry, I promised my sister Jelena I'd go visit her in the village."

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister. Why isn't she living in the castle?" Peter asked.

"She has a cottage of her own over there. For the longest time she was living with father, to help him out. But a couple years ago he grew very ill and passed on."

"Oh, Oralie, I'm so sorry!" Eva gasped. Oralie smiled sadly. "So, anyways, I visit my sister there every so often there. Would you like to come along?" Oralie asked. Eva nodded excitedly. "I would!"

"I would too," Said Peter. Elsa and Eustace also agreed and they all headed outside into the courtyard. In the courtyard, they ran into Edmund.

"Hi, Edmund!" Peter greeted. "Where are you all off to?" Edmund questioned. "We're going down to the village, to see Oralie's sister." Elsa explained.

"Would you like to come?" Oralie asked over to Edmund. Edmund smiled gently. "Alright!"

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

It was a small cozy cottage, just on the edge of the village. Oralie knocked on the door. A tall girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes opened up. "Oralie! So good to see you!"

Oralie and Jelena embraced each other. "I hope you don't mind me bringing a few people..."

"That's ok, who did you all bring?"

Oralie stepped aside and revealed her guests. Jelena's eyes grew wide. "Y-your majesty!" She bowed down quickly in front of Peter, and Edmund. "Rise, Miss." Said Peter. Jelena did nervously. "Just call us, Peter and Edmund. And I assume you know Eustace? Duke of Narnia, and this is Eva and Elsa, Elsa being my fiancé." Peter explained.

Jelena was obviously still in great shock.

"Won't you let us in?" Elsa asked gently. Jelena nodded, still star struck, and let them all in.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Oralie, I knew you worked in the castle, but you never told me you interacted with the royals." Jelena whispered to her sister. Oralie only smiled. "I never did. Until...just recently."

Eva and Eustace held hands, and looked around the cozy room. "It's so nice in here!" Eva exclaimed. "Have a seat! Make yourselves comfortable! Anybody up for tea?" Jelena asked bringing out a tea pot.

"I am, thank you." Said Peter. Jelena smiled excitedly and got to work. Oralie giggled a bit. "So, what brings you all here, anyways?" Jelena asked, mainly looking at Edmund and Peter. "I came to visit you, and they wanted to tag along." Oralie explained. Jelena smiled brightly. "Well! I am very touched! Thank you." And she continued with the tea.

After the tea was done, Jelena sat down and poured everyone a cup. "So, High King, you're getting married!" She sighed dreamily. "How romantic!"

Peter chuckled and held Elsa's hand. "Yes, I'm very lucky. Just call me Peter, by the way."

Jelena cleared her throat. "Right, sorry, Peter."

"What's the wedding going to be like?" Oralie asked. Elsa shrugged. "We haven't really decided anything, yet." She explained.

Edmund chuckled. "That's because Susan's doing all the planning."

Everyone around the table laughed. Eustace sat and played with Eva's fingers while she drank her tea, and something caught his eye. It was Edmund. He was staring right across the table over to Oralie. Eustace smirked a bit.

Edmund was admiring Oralie. But who could blame him, really? She had long dark honey hair, and whenever she smiled her green eyes would shine. She was no Mary Sue, of course. But she was beautiful.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?" Edmund tore his eyes away from her and looked at Eustace.

"Eva asked you a question," Eustace explained.

"Oh, sorry, what was it?"

"I asked if you were busy this evening, Lucy healed me and I wanna continue training," Eva explained. Edmund sipped his tea. "You need to get into shape, remember?" Edmund asked her. Eva nodded. "Of course! Oralie offered to help me get into shape, so I was wondering if you could help me too?" Eva asked. Edmund glanced over at Oralie and shyly smiled at her.

"Of course!"

"Brilliant!" Eva exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds exciting." Jelena said. Elsa smiled at her. "Would you like to come back to the castle with us and watch?"

Jelena gasped. "Really? Would you really let me?"

Eva giggled. "Sure! Why not? Would you like to?"

"Oh! Yes, please!"

So after everyone finished their tea, they all headed back to the castle, and into the fields. "First, we're gonna start of with some basic exercises and warm ups. Ok?" Oralie instructed to Eva. Eva nodded. "Brilliant! What do you want me to do first?"

Edmund looked around. "Run a lap around this field."

Eva's eyes grew. "What? Do you know how big this field is?" It was a pretty big field. Edmund smiled. "Come on."

Eva groaned. "I'll die of exhaustion!"

Oralie giggled. "You don't have to run the whole way. Run; then when you're tired just walk; run again when you're up to it."

Eva let out one last sigh. "And what will you two be doing?"

Edmund smiled. "Sitting here, watching you suffer."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him and headed off down the field. Edmund and Oralie sat next to each other in the grass. The sun was just setting, which gave the field a nice warm glow to it. It had stopped snowing, and it was much warmer out, with only a few inches on snow on the ground.

"I never knew you knew anything about training," Edmund blurted out. Oralie burst out laughing. "Yeah...well, my brother's fighting in the war right now; I've seen him practice and picked up a few things."

"I'm so sorry..."

Oralie smiled and gave him a comforting pat, and they continued to watch Eva do laps around the field. Just then, Edmund spoke up: "Hey...weren't you guys making a cake?"


	15. Stomach ache?

**A/N: Eva and I decided to put the ages and the birthdays of our characters so you will know a little more information. We changed Eustace's age to be more like Eva's age. Also this chapter was written by me and edit by our dear friend Lemonsmania. Hope you enjoy it and review  
**

**We don't know the Pevensies and Eustace's birthdays so we decided to use those of the actors who made played them. Enjoy and review.**

**Here they are:**

**Peter- April 27th - 18 years old**

**Susan - December 16th - 16 years old (she will be 17 soon)**

**Edmund - September 5th - 15 years old**

**Eustace - January 23rd - 16 years old**

**Lucy - July 9th - 13 years old**

**Elsa - September 19th - 17 years old**

**Eva - January 3rd - 15 years old**

**Oralie - November 20th - 15 years old (almost 16)**

**Jelena – October 23rd – 17 years old**

******Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes 15**

**Stomach ache?  
**

Peter and Elsa were aside from the others having a private moment.

"So, you know we didn't decide what the flavour our wedding cake will be," said Elsa with a smile.

"Well, I have a feeling that Susan will decide herself really soon," Peter said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you last night, you know, holding you in my arms at night while we were asleep." Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Well, real soon you can hold me during our sleep anytime you want, my King."

"Well, when that time comes I want to do more than hold you in my arms," Peter laughed. Elsa smacked his upper arm.

"Peter Pevensie!"

"I was just telling the truth!" he said, and kissed her once more.

"My love, you know I love you very, very much, but you really stink right now!" Elsa said laughing. She took a step back with her hand on her nose.

"Well, for the record, you don't smell very nice either, missy," said Peter smiling.

"I think we both need baths soon. My hair is very sticky right now, thanks to all those eggs," Elsa said touching her hair.

"Aren't you women always saying that eggs are very good for the hair? That it makes it shinier?" He asked, laughing again.

The couple was still laughing when they overheard Edmund say,

"Hey…weren't you guys making a cake?"

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and simultaneously exclaimed, "THE CAKE!"

And they shot into the castle like arrows.

Oralie just froze, looking at Edmund with a horror stricken face.

"Oh, by Aslan the cake! We left the cake in the oven!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter and Elsa sprinting towards the castle. She stood up and followed at their heels.

Eva who had just finished her run around the field, came up to Edmund and Jelena who were staring in confusion at each other.

"Hey what happened? I saw Peter and Elsa running and then Oralie following after them."

"I only asked about the cake," Ed said looking at her. "I don't understand what the problem is."

"Oh, okay. WAIT! WHAT? OH GOD, THE CAKE!" Eva too ran inside the castle, dragging Eustace right behind her. Ed looked at Jelena, and with a smirk oh his face he told her,

"You know what; there is something I need to see. Come on, I bet you need a laugh too." And they stood up and headed inside the castle.

When Edmund and Jelena arrived at the kitchen door they heard screaming and watched as servants came running in and out of the kitchen. Every time they opened the door a thick black smoke came out with the smell of burning food hitting their noses.

Edmund looked to the others who were standing at the door and unable wait anymore, he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Ed!" said Peter looking at him.

"Oh trust me, from my point of view it's hilarious. I can't believe you left the cake in the oven and left without saying anything to the servants," he said sitting on the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.

"We forgot, okay. Like you never forgot anything in your life," Eustace said sarcastically.

"Well, I never forgot about a cake," he replied, still laughing his head off. Eva rolled her eyes. All of the sudden Mrs. Lita, the older servant came out of the kitchen, coughing and breathing heavily.

"It's okay now your Majesties, we were able to remove the cake off the oven and extinguish the small fire."

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe we forgot the cake in the oven," Elsa said to her.

"I can," Ed said cracking up once again. Peter kicked him.

"That's okay milady, these things happen, but please next time you want to bake something just call me or some of the other servants. We are happy to assist you. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to clean this kitchen because it's really quite a mess." Mrs. Lita curtsied and left, closing the door behind her.

"Well that's was embarrassing," Oralie said.

Then Lucy came across the hallway with Mr. Tumnus.

"Hey guys, what's that smell? I could smell it from across the hall. Is something burning? And why is Edmund sitting on the floor laughing? And why do you all look all dirty?" she asked, one question after another.

Edmund opened his mouth to answer when they all heard a scream that made everyone jump.

"PETER PEVENSIE!"

At that moment a very angry Susan came storming across the hall, coming in their direction.

"Oh, you're in trouble now Pete!" Edmund said, biting his tongue to hold back another laugh. Peter just looked at him but he wasn't able to answer.

"What the hell is going on here? I could smell something burning from the dining room! Are you crazy? You know I was in the middle of a meeting with the Duke of Archenland because King Lune is sick and couldn't come. Imagine my face when first you came to the dining room all dirty, and now we were having a very nice chat when all of the sudden I hear screaming and could smell something burning. I had to make up some foolish excuse and leave the room," she said with her hands her hips.

"It was my fault Susan, I was the one who started the food fight," said Elsa, wrapping her arms around Peter's waist. Peter smiled at her.

"I don't care who started it. And look at all of you; you are all dirty smell awful. Now all of you go and take a really long bath, and I want to see all of you all clean for dinner, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Eustace said under his breath.

"So what are you waiting for?" she asked clapping her hands. Everyone involved in the food fight left to get cleaned up. Then she looked at Jelena who was standing there watching.

"And you are?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry your Majesty, I'm Oralie's older sister," she said with a curtsy.

"We invited her to watch Eva train, Su," said Edmund standing up from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you had to witness this mess," Susan said with a smile.

"Oh that's okay, I kind of enjoy it, reminds me of my family."

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, besides Oralie who is the youngest, we have an older brother who is stationed watching the Giant Border. He's a soldier, and he went there to help in case of any invasions from the Giants. And my mother is there as well because she's a nurse and they needed someone with medical skills. So I stayed in our small house in the village taking care of our ill father." Jelena explained.

"Oh, how is he?" Susan asked, now a little calmer.

"He died a while ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lucy said taking her hand and Jelena smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well you are welcome to visit your sister anytime you want Jelena," Susan said.

"Thank you so much. Now I think I'd better leave. If it's not too much trouble, could you please tell my sister I needed to go?"

"Of course, don't worry," Edmund said to her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, your Majesties." And with a curtsy she left.

"Now you two go to have a bath for dinner," Susan said looking at Ed and Lucy.

"But Su, I'm not dirty," said Edmund pouting.

"I don't care. We have the Duke of Archenland here and I don't want him to think that we are a dirty family. Go! NOW! Don't make me give you the bath myself Edmund Pevensie!"

"Oh no," he said running to his bedroom.

Lucy giggled and followed her brother to her bedroom to enjoy a nice bath without argument, because she loved bubble baths.

Susan sighed and shook her head leaving for her bedroom to take a nice bath too.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The dinner went very well; Peter explained everything to the Duke about what happened earlier and to everyone's surprise he actually laughed and thought it was all very funny.

After the dinner the Duke excused himself since he had to wake up very early the next day for his return home. After shaking the men's hands and kissing the ladies', he received an invitation to the High King's wedding and went to his room for a good night's sleep.

The rest of them went in different directions.

Susan was so tired from the events from that day she decided to go to bed earlier than usual for a good rest. After all she had a lot to plan for the Royal Wedding, leaving Elsa and Peter in fear for their lives for the next few weeks.

Lucy went to her bedroom too but she decided to take a good book to read before she went to bed.

The five left went to the small tea room since it had began to snow and the night was getting cold, seeing as that was one of the warmest rooms in Cair Paravel. They entered and sat on the sofas near the large fireplace.

"Well, today was very interesting." Eva said resting her head on Eustace's lap while he combed his fingers through her hair.

"It was, wasn't it? Especially for some of us," Eustace said with a smirk, looking at Edmund who was reading a book that was on the small tea table.

Eva looked up at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later," he said winking at her.

"Well," said Edmund, "I'm going to bed guys, a lot of excitement today, goodnight." And with that Ed left the room. But he didn't go straight to his bedroom. He had something on his mind and he turned for the infirmary where Oralie was staying and knocked on the door.

After a moment, a very sleepy Oralie came to the door wrapping her robe around her body.

"Your Majesty what brings you here? Are you sick?"

"Well, my stomach hurts a little; I think I ate too much at dinner. Do you have something to make it feel better before I go to sleep?"

"Of course please come in," she said. She went into a small room to get something for him.

He entered and stood by the door looking around. He had never taken much notice of it before, the infirmary was a small room but it was very cozy and clean. When she came to him with a small bottle with a white powder in it he couldn't help but admire her. Her robe was open, and he could see her creamy white nightgown that reached her knees, making her look very innocent and pure. He couldn't help but think she was quite attractive. He had to clear his head when she spoke to him.

"King Edmund, just take this bottle and put the powder in a glass of water, and your stomach will be fine in no time," she said handing him the small bottle. He reached for it and their fingers touched, sending a wave of electricity to make them both shiver. Oralie felt her stomach flutter and she removed her hand, wrapping her arms around her body, pulling the robe tighter to cover herself. She felt her cheeks burning, and Ed couldn't help but smile and think about how cute she looked right now.

"Well thank you Oralie, I'll do that right away. Goodnight."

"Goodnight your Majesty."

She closed the door set the robe back on the chair. She went to bed looking at her hand and smiled, before shaking herself.

"Oh please Oralie, it doesn't mean anything. Get a hold of yourself, he's a handsome King and you are just a plain nurse. That's never going to happen, and it shouldn't happen either. You're just a silly girl with a crush." She pulled the covers over herself, turned over, and fell asleep.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Meanwhile, much was happening in the tea room.

"Will you tell us why you said that before Ed left the room?" Eva asked Eustace.

Eustace looked to her and then to Elsa, who was sitting on Peter's lap playing with his blonde hair.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice the looks that Ed was giving Oralie all afternoon when we were at Jelena's house drinking tea!"

"What? Are you sure?" Elsa asked giggling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Now I get why he didn't answer me right away when I asked him to help me practice," Eva said sitting up.

"Exactly," Eustace replied.

"Well, it's hard to resist staring at a pretty girl, and Oralie is a very pretty girl. OUCH!" Peter looked at Elsa who had smacked his arm.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish, she's very beautiful but no one is more beautiful then you," Peter said laughing and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Very good High King," Elsa said laughing as well and kissed him back.

"Besides, Oralie is a very mature and responsible girl. She knows her place so I doubt she will ever make a move. And she might not even like him," Peter finished his thought.

"Well isn't that what Ed needs, someone more mature than him?" Elsa asked looking at Peter and everyone laughed.

"Touché sister," Eva said yawning.

"Aww, someone is getting sleepy," Eustace said kissing her cheek.

"Of course, after that food fight Ed made me run around the field." Eva said kissing him back on the lips.

"I think we all need a good night of sleep. Besides we need the energy because I have a feeling we'll need for our hide from Susan tomorrow," Elsa said looking at Peter.

"Don't remind me."

And with that they headed to their own bedrooms for a good night of sleep.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The next few days everyone just stayed at home. The weather got really nasty and a snow start to fall really bad making everyone staying in the castle, staying warm and drinking tea.

It was one of those afternoons, where everyone was in the tea room drinking tea.

"I haven't see Oralie these past few days. That's a little odd, I usually see her when I walk by the infirmary. Is she sick or something?" Eva asked.

"She asked for permission to spend the weekend with her sister but I think she will be back tonight," Lucy said taking a sip on her tea.

"By the way, where are Peter and Elsa? I haven't seen them since after lunch," Lucy asked again looking at the clock.

"They're being tortured by Susan," Edmund chuckled.

"What is she doing to them this time? The other day she kept them all afternoon talking about the type of flowers they want in the reception and stuff. I swear I heard my sister talk during her sleep about roses or tulips. And she never talks during her sleep," Eva said laughing.

"Poor Peter and Elsa, I hope they're okay," Eustace said.

Right at that moment, Peter and Elsa came in the room and sat on the couch. Elsa went to Peter's side and rubbed his arm.

"Are you okay baby? Maybe you should drink something for you stomach, I told not to eat too much at lunch because I knew Susan was up to something," Elsa said kissing his cheek.

"What happened?" Lucy asked looking at her brother who was growing paler by the minute. He rubbed his stomach.

"She forced us to eat about 20 slices of different cakes with every flavour imaginable so we could pick one for our wedding cake. And then we needed to choose the size and the shape and what kind of icing we want. I swear, I don't want to see another cake for the rest of my life," Elsa said looking at Peter. "Maybe I should go to Oralie and ask her for something for your stomach."

"Don't bother, she's at her sister's until later, but I have something she gave me the other night. Some powder to put in water and then you drink it. I have it in my room; I'll go get it Pete." Ed left and returned minutes later with a small bottle and a glass of water.

"Here Pete, drink this," and he poured the powder in the water and gave it to Peter who drank it with no questions asked. After a while he burped.

"Oh, excuse me."

"That's okay, it means the powder is working," Eva said laughing while Lucy giggled.

"I swear to God I'm this close of grabbing Elsa and getting married in secret," he said taking another sip at the water and making everyone laugh. "Why are you two laughing?" He looked at Eustace and Eva. "Just wait until you two decide to get married, and then I will be one who is laughing," he said burping again. He looked at Edmund. "By the way, thanks Ed."

"No problem, Pete."

"Hey, when were you sick that you had to get this powder to Oralie?" Elsa asked looking at him. Ed started to blush a little.

"Oh, it was just the other night."

"What night?" Eva asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"I don't remember. Why? I can't be sick too?"

"Of course you can, I just don't remember you seeming sick, that's all," she said and took a sip of her tea.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Much better," Peter answered smiling at her. Then he continued to drink his water.


	16. Talks and storms

**A/N: This chapter was written by Eva(Narnia4ever62) and edit by lemonsmania. Hope you enjoy it :) Review!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes **

**Talks and storms  
**

Everyone was still sitting in the library when the door suddenly burst open. There stood Oralie and Jelena. Eva quickly got up and went over to them.

"Oralie! Jelena!" she said. Eustace ran over too.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. Oralie nodded.

"We're perfectly fine, thank you! It's just the weather is awful out there..." Oralie explained. Eva nodded.

"It's becoming a blizzard!" she said.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my sister, I was worried to walk back by myself." Peter shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, she's welcome here anytime!" He let out a loud hiccup. Elsa giggled. Jelena raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" she asked. Peter shook his head, blushing a little. "Yes, I'm fine, I just got some medicine from-" he stopped when he noticed Edmund glaring at him and shaking his head. Peter gulped. "Never mind." And let out another hiccup. Oralie looked at the two brothers.

"Peter, where did you get medicine? I just spoke with Nurse Althaia, and she didn't mention that you were sick." Oralie looked concerned. Edmund quickly answered for him.

"Remember when my stomach was hurting? So you gave me that, er, stuff? Well, it turned out I didn't need it, so I still had it and just gave it to him," he explained.

"Oh..." she responded, her voice a mix of confusion and suspicion. Elsa cleared her throat and stood up, changing the subject.

"Come on Jelena, why don't I go set you up a bed in my room for the night?" Jelena perked up.

"You mean I can stay?" Peter nodded at her.

"I wouldn't recommend you going back out in this weather." Jelena's

face lit up. "Oh! Thank you, so much!" Eva turned to Elsa.

"Elsa? Your room is my room...and there are only two beds in there. How will the three of us fit?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment, when Edmund spoke up.

"How about you sleep in one of the sitting rooms? There's enough space, and you can just make beds on the floor." Eustace smiled at his cousin.

"You know, you actually came up with a really good idea this time." Edmund smiled, before realizing it wasn't entirely a compliment.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at Eustace. Peter burst out laughing and Oralie shook her head. She smiled at Edmund.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, King Edmund." Edmund could feel his burning and knew that it must have turned a shade of red.

"Oralie! Come sleep in the sitting room with us!" Eva exclaimed. Oralie smiled.

"Really?" Eva nodded.

"Go get your pajamas and your pillow!" Elsa turned to Jelena.

"I'll lend you one of my nightgowns, and we have plenty of extra pillows and blankets." Jelena felt very grateful.

"Thanks, Elsa!" she said. Eustace grinned at them.

"So is this a girls-only party?" Edmund playfully pouted.

"Aww, no guys allowed?"

Eva grinned and shook her head.

"Nope!"

Eustace chuckled and bent down to kiss Eva gently on the lips.

"Goodnight, Eve." He stroked her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Eva nodded with a smile. "Yes, sleep well."

"You too." He kissed her gently on the nose before heading out. Elsa went and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. He let out another hiccup, making her laugh.

"Goodnight, love." He chuckled.

"Goodnight, darling." He gently pressed his lips against hers and rubbed her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded.

"You will."

Edmund shyly waved at the girls.

"Goodnight, guys." His eyes lingered on Oralie, but by meeting her gaze he quickly looked away and walked out of the room.

The four girls were in the sitting room, setting up their beds on the floor beside the fireplace.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you had extra blankets and pillows, Elsa," Jelena observed. In front of them was a humongous pile of fluffy blankets and pillows. Eva giggled.

"I know, right? It was very generous of the servants to use all of these," she said, getting cozy beneath her blankets. Oralie nodded in agreement and laid then put her head down on the pillow next to her.

"Well, they kind of have to, don't they?" asked Jelena. "For the royals." Elsa nodded. "But we aren't royalty, only the Pevensies are."

"But you're going to be part of the Royal Family soon," Oralie pointed out. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Yes..." she trailed off. Eva looked at her sister with concern.

"Are you...ok, Elsa?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I really do want to marry Peter, I love him. Just...being High Queen! What a big role!"

"I understand what it must be like," nodded Eva. Oralie looked at Elsa.

"Perhaps you could ask Queen Susan or Queen Lucy for advice?"

"I'm sure Eustace could help you out too," Eva added. Elsa looked over at her sister. "What does Eustace have to do with it?" She asked. "He's not a King, he's a Duke."

"Yes, but imagine how he must have felt when Peter made him Duke, he must have been feeling how you are now," Jelena piped in. Elsa thought about it for a moment.

"Good point," she replied. Oralie turned over to Eva with a smile.

"So, you're with Duke Eustace, then? I never realized you two were, as you say, dating." Eva could feel herself blushing madly.

"I wouldn't really call it...dating," she said. Jelena smirked.

"Oh, no?"

"Well, for one thing, we never went on any 'dates'...you could call it..." Eva said looking up at the ceiling.

"Then what would you call it?" Oralie asked her. Eva hesitated.

"Two young people who...like each other, very much," she said with a smile. Elsa smiled back at her.

"Awww..." Eva could feel herself blushing a little bit. Jelena looked at her.

"Eva?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course she loves him, that's why they're together," Elsa said. Eva shook her head.

"There's a difference between being in love with someone, and just really liking the person. Love is something a little stronger...and right now, I think I just really like him," Eva explained. "Because I think, to really love someone, you have to really know the person. In a way, Eustace and I just met..." A smile appeared on Eva's face. "So for now, I'll just keep it easy and simple." Jelena smiled.

"Awwww..." Eva blushed even harder. Elsa propped herself up.

"Speaking of love..." She looked over to Oralie. Oralie looked at her oddly.

"What?" she asked. Eva and Elsa giggled.

"We think Edmund fancies you!" Oralie's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What? That isn't possible," she said, shaking her head. Eva nodded emphatically.

"It's true! I'm sure even Jelena has noticed." She said looking over to her. Jelena nodded proudly.

"And I've noticed something else too," she said. Oralie gave her a look.

"And what might that be?" she asked drily. Jelena giggled.

"That you might fancy him too!" Oralie threw a pillow at her.

"Oh, you're all acting immature. Just because he's the only male royal that hasn't been paired off yet…" she mumbled.

"No! It's true!" Eva exclaimed.

"Come on, Oralie...surely you've noticed some odd behavior in Edmund?" Elsa giggled. Oralie thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know...not really, no." Eva smiled and laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Keep an eye on him, trust me." Oralie could feel herself blushing and she laid back down, responding,

"Well…alright..."

Jelena looked out the window on the wall closest to them.

"It's getting dark out there..." Oralie looked over to her.

"Maybe because it's night time," she said teasingly. Jelena rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean the clouds. Look! They look like rain clouds, see?"

All the girls crowded around the window, and sure enough, big grey clouds loomed over head.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Eva muttered. Elsa looked at her sister.

"Why? You love the rain!"

"Not at night," Eva said.

"At least it isn't snowing any longer," said Oralie.

Elsa crawled back into her sleeping bag.

"Well, let's get some sleep."

Everyone else got back into their sleeping bags, and promptly fell asleep.

Eva woke with a start. There was a flash of lightning, then a roll of thunder. Boom! Eva jumped and looked out the window beside her. It was still night time, but now it was pouring rain with thunder and lightning. She looked over to her sister Elsa.

"Elsa?" She shook her a little. "Elsa, wake up." Elsa turned over.

"Hmmm?"

"Elsa, I can't sleep...the storm...it's...it's freaking me out..." Eva explained. Elsa was still half asleep.

"Oh...okay...well...I...um..." And she fell back asleep. Eva bit her lip and looked over to Oralie.

"Oralie?" She whispered. "Oralie, wake up!"

No use, Oralie was fast asleep. Eva bit her lip and looked over to Jelena. But she didn't really want to bother her; she was their guest, after all. Eva rolled back to her side in the sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep. Another flash of lightning...Boom! Eva jumped up. Her heart was beating fast and she swallowed hard. "I'll just...go for a walk down the halls...then, I'll get sleepy..." she told herself. Eva slipped out of her sleeping bag and headed out of the room. There were lit torches on the walls, lighting her path.

She wandered off into the kitchen, the torches flickered and there was another crash of thunder. Boom! Eva jumped and backed away from the window, but jumped again and let out a scream because suddenly there was a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa! Eva, Eva it's ok...it's just me..." said a familiar voice. Eva quickly turned around and found herself facing Eustace. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, Eustace! It's just you." Eustace

moved a strand of hair away from her face. "What are you doing?" He asked her. Eva bit her lip.

"I couldn't sleep..." she confessed. Eustace looked out the window and there came another flash of lightning.

"Is it because of the storm?" he asked her. Eva didn't like admitting it, but she told him anyway.

"Yeah..." she said. Eustace smiled down at her.

"It's ok, Eva. I'm not a big fan of thunder storms, either..." he told her. Eva could feel herself blushing.

"I tried waking up the others, but they wouldn't wake up." She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here getting a drink, then I saw you here."

"Oh."

"So..." Eustace set his glass down on a nearby counter. "You really can't sleep?" Eva couldn't help but feel silly.

"Yes." Her cheeks began to burn. Eustace took notice of this.

"It's ok, Eva. If you really can't sleep..." his face turned a bit pink. "…you could always hang out with me?" Eva could feel butterflies swarm in her stomach and she smiled.

"Yeah, I am a bit lonely...and everyone else is asleep. Oh, but...I'm not being a bother, am I? I mean, suppose you're tired and..." Eustace shook his head quickly.

"No, no, Eva. It's fine." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm too awake now, anyways." Eva smiled up at him.

"Alright..."

They decided to go into his room. Just to hang out and talk, of course. Eustace led her to a couch which was facing a nice fireplace. Eva got goose bumps from the nice, welcoming heat and made herself comfortable on the couch. Eustace smiled and sat next to her. They glanced at each other and smiled a bit awkwardly. Even though they were dating, Eva still couldn't help but feel a bit shy around him from time to time. The rain was still pouring quite hard outside, and Eva couldn't help but look out of the window and think. She was thinking about what Elsa and the girls said, about falling in love.

How would Eva know when she was in love? In the books she read that when you're in love, you tend to have butterflies in your stomach. She quickly glanced back at Eustace, then looked out the window again. Well, she definitely did get butterflies from him...

Eustace gently took her hands into his, snapping Eva out of her thoughts and she smiled over to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Eva bit her lip.

"Nothing."

"Liar," he said smirking. Eva gave in.

"You."

"What?" Eva smiled brightly.

"I was thinking about you," she said. Eustace could feel his face burn a bit, turning his cheeks slightly pink.

"You were?"

Eva nodded, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes."

Eustace wrapped both arms around her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Eva closed her eyes and melted against him. She could feel her face burn and a million butterflies danced around in her stomach. He gently pulled her closer to him, making the kiss a little deeper.

His soft, warm lips felt sweet and welcoming onto hers. But soon, due to lack of air, they pulled away. Eustace placed her head against his chest and he softly stroked her hair. Eva relaxed in his arms and she could feel her heart pounding in his chest. What if, maybe...this was love?

Eustace looked down at Eva after a few minutes. She had fallen fast asleep. Eustace smiled to himself and continued stroking her hair. He picked up one of her lose waves, admiring the bright red color at the tips. It still confused him on how she made it so red. He placed the strand behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She looked so peaceful, just sleeping there. He didn't want to disturb her. Eustace gently lifted Eva up into his arms and laid her down on the couch. He reached for a blanket and gently placed it around her. He smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek before going back to his own bed, which was right behind the couch. Eustace laid in his bed watching Eva sleep peacefully by the fire before drifting off into his own dreams.


	17. Fears and attacks

**A/N: this chapter was written by our dear friend lemonsmania. Hope you all enjoy it and review!  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 17  
**

**Fears and attacks  
**

The next morning, the Pevensies were eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon when Eva burst through the doors, panting heavily. Seconds later, Eustace stumbled into the room, breathing hard as well.

"Ha!" said Eva, gasping for air. "I…beat you!"

"Only," wheezed Eustace, "because you tripped me!" Both of them came over to the table and plopped down in their seats, where the Pevensies sat staring at them.

"I take it you were racing?" asked Edmund. They both nodded. "And Eva won?"

"Technically, yes. But I would have won!" exclaimed Eustace.

"Sure you would have," said Eva patting him on the shoulder. Eustace threw a piece of bacon at her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She reached for something to throw back, but Susan grabbed her wrist.

"No," she said sternly. "You are not having another food fight. It took ages to clean up last time. But…" she reached for her fork, and flung a bit of eggs at her cousin, hitting him squarely in the eye. "There, now that's done with." Everyone at the table burst out laughing, even Eustace, who muttered something about archers and good aim. After they finished laughing, Peter asked,

"Has anyone seen Elsa?" Everyone shook their heads, except for Lucy, who nodded.

"I have," she said. "She said she would be here after she was done with Oralie's hair."

"Oralie's hair?" asked Peter. "What's wrong with her hair?" Lucy giggled.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it! Elsa just thought it was really pretty and wanted to braid it."

"I'm not surprised," said Eva. "Oralie's hair is so long, she probably couldn't resist. She always is saying that I should grow mine as longer, and it's mostly because she wants to play with it." Everyone laughed again and returned to their breakfast. As everyone was finishing up, forks scraping plates for the remainder of eggs, a thought came to Peter.

"Say Lu," he started.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how long ago did you see Elsa?" Lucy pondered this before responding,

"Oh, a little more than a half hour ago. Why?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't normally take that long to braid hair, does it?" The girls at the table shook their heads. "So what could be taking her so long?" His question was answered that second when Elsa walked into the room. The girls all gasped, and they had reason to. Elsa's dark hair was braided into an elaborate style, pinned up around her head. It was absolutely gorgeous. Elsa laughed.

"I had the same reaction," she said. "Oralie did it. I don't know how, she must have, like, magic fingers or something." She walked over and sat beside Peter.

"It's lovely," he said, touching one of the delicate tendrils. "Not that I know anything about hair. But it looks very…"

"Elegant," finished Susan. Suddenly her face lit up. "That's it! We'll have her do your hair for the wedding!" She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled something on it.

"You have a list?" said Edmund incredulously.

"There are a lot of things that need to be accomplished, and I need to keep track of them all!" Susan said defensively. Peter snorted, sending everyone in a round of laughter. It lasted several minutes, until Lucy said,

"Susan, I think you've forgotten something." Susan raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't you think you should ask Oralie before deciding she'll do Elsa's hair?" Susan blushed.

"I suppose you're right. I hadn't thought of that. Anyway, I've just remembered something. Elsa, you'll have to come to the throne room with Lucy and I after breakfast."

"Why?" she asked.

"To discuss your duties as Queen. It won't take more than an hour or so, we don't have to cover everything today."

"Alright," she said. So after breakfast was finished, the three went down to the throne room, and the others went about their business, doing the various things they had to do.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva knocked on the door to Edmund's study. After a few minutes, she decided he must not be here after all and turned to walk away, just as the door opened.

"Eva?" asked Edmund. She turned back around, and there was Edmund, standing in the doorway. She looked at him. His hair was tousled, and his fingertips were stained with ink. "What do you need?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever it is you're doing. I was just wondering if we could have another training session later today. Since the weather's better, and I don't know how long it'll last."

"Sure, I just have to finish the revisions on this document and then I'll be free for the day. Come in, I'll only be a few minutes more." She followed him in, closing the door behind her. Eva looked around the room, full of awe. She had never seen the inside of Edmund's study before, it was surprisingly big. While it didn't have the high ceilings of the hallway, it still appeared very large inside. The first thing she noticed was a huge, polished desk, made of a dark wood. It was made up of four sides, so that it appeared to be a square you sat inside of. There was a small space to walk in the area inside the desk. There was a wooden chair on wheels, presumably so that Edmund could slide around from one part of the desk to the other. The desk had lots of drawers, and atop it were many opened books and papers. There was also a large window, and a plush purple couch that looked like it had rarely been used. He gestured to it, and she went and sat down.

"I take it you don't have visitors often?" she asked. He smiled.

"No, my siblings don't like to disturb me when I'm in the middle of something, seeing as it's usually very tedious. Today I'm just settling a minor disagreement between a dwarf and a satyr though. The couch is more for when I'm working late and need to rest." He slid his chair over to one of the many books, opened it to a certain page, and then slid back to his document, picking up his quill once more and dipping it in his inkwell. Eva had grown accustomed to seeing these, as opposed to the mechanical pencils and ballpoint pens they had back home.

"Why do you have so many books in here? Isn't that what the library's for?" she asked.

"Oh, these are just the ones I need on a daily basis."

"A daily basis? Edmund, there must be twenty books in here!" Edmund chuckled at her response and then set his quill down. He picked the parchment up and placed it around a wooden cylinder, rolling it up. He then went into the hallway, and Eva followed.

"Orestes!" he shouted to a young faun down the hall. The faun came up to him. "Would you please take this to my brother for his final approval?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you," he said, and handed him the scroll. He then turned to Eva. "So when do you want to practice?"

"Oh, let me go find out when Oralie's free. I would like her to help to."

"I'll come with you," he said quickly. She looked at him but said nothing. So off they went.

Later that day, Edmund stood opposite Eva, both with a sword in their hand. Eva's was much lighter than Edmund's of course, but it was still a sword. He had been trying to teach her a move called 'the cut-over' but to no avail.

"I just can't get it," she said. "Can't you show me?"

"I can't show you, because you're not focusing since you're the one holding the sword. You can't see what's happening. I don't know what to do unless…" he trailed off, and looked over to Oralie, who was sitting in the grass, twirling her braid. "Say Oralie, come here for a minute." She got up, dusted off the skirt of her dress, and walked over to the two. "Eva, give Oralie your sword." She did so. "Now walk over there and watch carefully. What I'm going to do is hit the bottom of her sword with mine, and then quickly swoop over and strike it down with the flat." Eva nodded, and he turned to Oralie. "Ready?" he asked. "I promise I won't hit you." She nodded, and then got into her stance. Edmund swung up, but before he could strike down, Oralie swung back, sending the sword flying from his hands. Her eyes grew huge.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident!" Edmund stared at her in awe.

"How…how did you learn to do that?" he asked. She blushed.

"Well, my brother would always practice on me when he was first learning. But he could never seem to perfect that move, and instead of hitting the sword he would smack my shoulder. And I grew tired of having sore shoulders all of the time, so I learned to block him. I guess it just became second nature, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, King Edmund."

"It's fine," he said. "You-" He didn't get to finish, for at that moment Eva burst out laughing.

"I thought you were a good swordsman, Edmund! And here Oralie was able to beat you with one shot!" Edmund's face grew bright red, and he stammered,

"Well I…I mean, she…and I…" Eva laughed even harder.

"Can't speak now either?" she teased.

"King Edmund is quite articulate," said Oralie. "He just wasn't suspecting it is all. He thought I was just going to stand there, like I said I would." At that moment the clock struck two, signified by the loud bells ringing. "Oh my," she said. "I have to be getting back to the infirmary. I think you've made progress though Eva." She handed her the sword then turned to Edmund. "King Edmund," she said with a curtsy, and then went to return inside. As soon as she had gone Edmund looked to Eva.

"Why would you do that?" he screamed.

"Do what?" asked Eva, confused.

"Embarrass me like that! Keep going on about how I'd lost the sword, I already felt stupid enough!"

"I was just teasing, I wasn't being serious. You're a great swordsman, Edmund. I was only kidding." Edmund exhaled and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're right. I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"It's alright. But, why were you so angry anyway? It wasn't a big deal." Edmund remained silent. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "It was Oralie, wasn't it? You didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her." He blushed.

"No, it wasn't…well yes, but you wouldn't want to have been embarrassed either! I was just reacting as a normal person would."

"I see," said Eva smiling. "So, why don't I give this move another try?"

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace exited Peter's chambers. Peter had put his golden seal of approval on Edmund's decision, and now Eustace was to deliver the verdict to the satyr and dwarf. He walked down the halls, headed towards the kitchen. Both the satyr and dwarf lived remotely close to the castle, but he still probably would not be back by supper, so wanted to grab a snack from the kitchen before his departure. As he continued walking, he saw Oralie coming in from the courtyard.

"Afternoon, Oralie," he said.

"Your Grace," she nodded, and continued on her way. As he was about to turn the corner, he heard a noise. He stopped, and listened closely. It sounded like…sobbing. He walked back, and went into one of the sitting rooms. There, leaning against the windowsill was Elsa. Her head was in her arms, and her body was shaking with racking sobs.

"Elsa?" he asked quietly. She turned to him, and he saw that her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She sniffed.

"Yes?" she replied, in the most normal voice she could manage.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I can handle it." She attempted to wipe her eyes. He came over and sat beside her on the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked tenderly.

"No!" she sobbed, and leaned into him, crying again. "I thought that I could…do it, but then everything is just happening and I have to do so much, and I don't know what to do!"

"Do what?"

"Be…be High Queen!" she said in a watery voice. "I didn't know there would be so much to do, and it's such a responsibility, and Susan and Lucy were telling me so many things, and I don't want to mess it up but it's just so overwhelming and…I'm scared." She hiccupped.

"I was scared too," he said. "When Peter made me Duke."

"You were?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. It was Edmund's idea, and then they all agreed with him. But me? Be Duke? That was such a change, and I didn't know what to do. It was such a big job, and I was worried I would mess something up. But they believed in me, and so did Aslan. And they believe in you too."

"You think so?" she sniffed.

"I know so. And Eva and I believe in you as well." Elsa smiled.

"She's lucky to have you. I'm glad she does." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Eustace smiled back.

"She's lucky to have you too, Elsa. You'll be a great High Queen. Now if you're alright, I need to be going to the stables." Elsa nodded, and he stood up and walked to the door.

"Eustace?" said Elsa. He paused in the doorway and turned back around, his eyebrows raised in question. "Thank you," she said. He smiled, and with a nod left the room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Susan, Edmund, Elsa, and Eva were sitting on the front lawn, watching the sun set. Peter and Lucy had gone for a ride after supper, and Eustace had still not returned from his business with the settlement.

"I hope he returns soon," said Susan. "He hasn't eaten since noon."

"I feel bad," said Elsa. "If he hadn't spent so much time talking to me, he probably would have gotten something from the kitchen."

"I wonder what's taking him so long," said Edmund. "It wasn't a very large delegation." They sat for a few more minutes, watching the painted sky slowly fade from orange and pink into purple and grey. They soon saw two horses in the distance.

"Here come Peter and Lucy," said Eva. But as they grew nearer, they realized something was dreadfully wrong. Instead of veering off to return to the stables, their horses continued on toward them. And as they grew even nearer, they all realized that in Peter's arms was a body. They all stood quickly, fearful and confused. Lucy reached them first, and she jumped from her horse, tears running down her face. She ran to Edmund, and he pulled her close to him, rubbing her back.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. But instead of responding, she only shook her head and pointed to Peter. Peter slowly got off his horse, and laid the person in his arms softly on the grass. It was Eustace. They all gasped, and Eva rushed forward and knelt beside him. He was unconscious, and his clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood. His face was beaten and his lip cut open, everything badly bruised. Susan came forward and knelt on his other side, and then looked up.

"Lucy, fetch your cordial," she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking to Peter and Edmund, who still had his arm around her. They both nodded. She ran up the steps and through the humongous doors, as fast as her feet could carry her.

"What happened?" asked Edmund. Peter ran his hand through his hair.

"We don't know. Lucy and I were in the woods, and then her horse reared, which was strange, because Gaiety is such a gentle horse, she never rears. So we stopped and dismounted, and then we saw him, just there on the ground. So we got him and came back at once." He looked at his cousin, who remained still on the ground. Susan brushed back his hair, and then looked to Eva who was sobbing hysterically grasping his hand.

"Oh, Eva," she said, and went over to her, placing her arm around her shoulders. "Shh, shh, he'll be alright. Once Lucy gives him the cordial, he's going to be okay." Eva leaned into her, now understanding why Susan was the Gentle Queen. Tears rolled down Elsa's face, hitting the grass below her. He was so kind to her earlier, and now this horrible thing had happened to him. Peter looked at her, and came over and kissed her temple. They both stood watching him, not saying a word. Minutes passed slowly, and then Lucy returned, and carefully poured a drop into between his lips. Everyone watched as his cuts and bruises slowly started to fade away.

"I reckon it'll take him a while to wake up," said Edmund sorrowfully. "C'mon then Peter, let's carry him to the infirmary." Edmund touched Eustace's face lightly, and then took his arms as Peter took his legs. Eva let go of his hand, and she and Susan stood up. Everyone followed the boys, Lucy clutching Susan and Eva clutching Elsa. And beneath their worry, everyone was wondering the same question: Who could have done this?


	18. Planning

**A/N: This chapter was written by me and edit by lemonsmania. Hope you enjoy it and review.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 18  
**

**Planning**

When Peter and Edmund took Eustace to the infirmary, Oralie was straightening the beds. Her jaw dropped when the door opened and Peter and Edmund entered with Eustace in their arms.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked hurrying to them. "Please put him on this bed," she said. They laid him on the bed.

"He needs different clothes; these are all dirty they could cause infection. Can you please get him a change of clothes? I'm going to grab the emergency kit to clean those wounds."

Oralie went to the storeroom to fetch all of the things she needed while Peter and Edmund removed the bloody clothes and brought clean pajamas for him to wear instead.

After a while Oralie returned and started to clean the wounds on Eustace's face. Eustace was still unconscious. "What happened, your Majesties?" asked Oralie.

"We don't know. When Lucy and I found him he was already like that," said Peter giving his cousin a worried look.

"Lucy already gave him her cordial," Edmund said looking at her.

"Well, that will heal him. Now all I have to do is clean the wounds that haven't clotted yet. How long ago did she administer the cordial?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied.

"Will he be okay?" Eva asked with tears still rolling down her face.

"Yes, he will. He just had so many different wounds it will take a while for them all to heal. Probably a day or even two, and then he'll most likely still be sore. But Lucy could tell you better. It's her cordial. Maybe you should all leave. There's nothing you can do now, and I'm sure you have things to talk about. I will take care of him, and when he wakes up I will inform you," Oralie said looking from person to person.

"I want to stay," said Eva. Edmund walked towards her and putting his hand on her shoulder said,

"Eva, there's nothing you can do now. It'll just hurt you more. Trust me, I know."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up. I'm sure he will want to see a familiar face when he opens his eyes. Please, Peter." Peter looked at Eva and nodded his head.

"If Oralie doesn't mind, it's fine by me," he said with a smile.

"Not at all," Oralie said, while continuing to clean Eustace's wounds.

"Thank you," Eva said, grabbing a chair and pulling it beside the bed. She held on to Eustace's hand tightly.

"Well, we'll be in the tea room. Please send someone for us when he wakes up. We need to know what happened. He might have seen the attackers' faces," said Peter, and with a nod he left followed by the others.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Susan, Lucy and Elsa were in the tea room, sitting on the couch. No one was talking, the image of Eustace was still in their heads.

The door opened and Peter and Edmund walked in making the girls stand up. Elsa ran to Peter and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest while Peter held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So how is he?" Susan asked looking at her brothers.

"Still unconscious," Edmund said sitting down on an armchair. "Oralie is treating his wounds right now."

"I still don't understand who could have done this to Eustace. Everyone in Narnia likes him, he's so friendly to everyone," Lucy said sitting back down in her seat. Elsa looked up at Peter.

"Do you think that burglars could have done this to him?"

"I don't think so babe," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, and besides Eustace wasn't carrying any jewels, only papers," Edmund stated rubbing his temples. "No, whoever did this had a purpose, to leave us a message or something." He completed his thoughts, leaving everyone in the room very quiet for a while.

"A purpose!" Susan exclaimed at last looking at her brother. "Like what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this," he said looking at Peter whose face was very serious. Wrapping his arms more tightly around his fiancée, he spoke.

"I think Edmund is right. Whoever did this will surely return, and we have to be careful and be alert. From now on I don't want anyone walking alone, not even in the gardens, do you understand? We need to give new orders to the guards and Oreius. Susan go find Oreius and Lucy find the main guards of the castle, tell them to meet us in the Place of Arms right now. Edmund and I will be there planning security." Everyone nodded and left the room. Peter looked at Elsa.

"Maybe you should rest, you look tired sweetheart," he said resting his forehead on hers.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to see my sister and see how is Eustace. I will tell you when he wakes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." After a deep kiss Peter left to meet with the others while Elsa walked towards the infirmary. While she walked through the corridors she couldn't help but feel guilty. If Eustace hadn't stopped to comfort her and talk to her maybe he wouldn't be hurt right now. She stopped in front of a big wooden door and knocked on it. She heard steps from the inside coming closer and then the door opened revealing Oralie on the other side. "May I come in, please?" she asked

"Of course. You haven't been gone for very long," Oralie said stepping aside letting Elsa enter, and closing the door behind her. Elsa looked at her and asked with worried eyes,

"How is he?"

"The same, he's still unconscious, but Queen Lucy's cordial helped him a lot. I cleaned his wounds and now all we can do is wait, but I think he will wake up soon." Elsa nodded, giving a small smile.

"Do you know of anyone who could have done this?" asked Oralie.

"No. But Edmund thinks whoever did this planned it for a while, and they believe it's not over yet." Oralie gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Who could intentionally want to hurt the Duke? He's so kind to everyone, I figured he just must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We don't think they wanted to hurt Eustace. They might have wanted to send a message, and hurting Eustace was the way to do it. Right now they're all planning security. Peter doesn't want anyone walking alone from now on, well until we know who did this and what their reasons were."

"That's a good idea the High King had. Anyone from the Royal Family could be harmed," said Oralie. Elsa looked where Eustace was and saw her sister sitting by his bed holding his hand.

"How is she?" she whispered, looking back to Oralie.

"Worried but she will be fine."

"I don't blame her. When I think that the same thing could have happened to Peter my heart twists in pain," Elsa said somberly. Oralie nodded.

"I know the feeling," she said without thinking what she had just said. Elsa looked at her with a smile and resting her hand on her shoulder said,

"I know you do Oralie." Oralie looked at her blushing deeply.

"I didn't mean…" she started to say. Elsa knew she was a little embarrassed so she didn't say any more about the topic.

"Come on, Eva will be please to see you," Oralie said trying to change the subject. She walked with Elsa towards Eva. When Elsa got closer to her sister, she grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it, making Eva looking up at her.

"Hey, how are you little sis?" Elsa asked leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Fine I guess," Eva said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, he will be fine, Lucy's cordial did the job and he will wake up soon." Eva only nodded and kissed Eustace's hand. They stayed quiet for a while when all of the sudden Eustace started to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and seeing Eva's face he smiled a little.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked.

"Oh Eustace, thank God you're awake," Eva said with sigh of the relief and kissed him gently on the lips because she didn't want to hurt him.

"That feels good. A kiss from the most gorgeous girl of the Kingdom." Eva giggled and Elsa smiled.

"Good to have you back Eustace," Elsa said resting her hand on his leg.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about I said Eva was the most gorgeous girl in the Kingdom, but I'm sure Peter would like to hear that I think you're gorgeous too. The same goes for you Oralie. I don't want Edmund to hurt me with his sword," he said smiled but winced slightly in pain." Oralie blushed deeply and Elsa smiled.

"Well since you are awake, I'm going to tell the others." And with that she left and ran to the Place of Arms. She opened the door and ran in.

"Sorry to interrupt this important meeting, but he's awake," she told them. Everyone left the room and walked to the infirmary hoping they could get some answers. Who had done this? And what were their motives?


	19. Recovering

**A/N: this chapter was written by Eva (Narnia4ever62). Sorry if its short. Hope you enjoy it anyway and review it.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 19  
**

**Recovering  
**

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Elsa all headed back into the room. "Eustace! How are you?" Susan asked him, but before he could answer, Lucy piped in: "What happened?"

Eva turned around back to him and held his hand. "Yes...Eustace what happened to you?"

Eustace sat up a bit and everyone sat around, listening eagerly. "Well...it was after I delivered the documents. I was on my way back when I ran into these Calormene soldiers. They asked me who I was and why I was crossing here. I told them it was business of the High King and they started asking me these questions. They were mostly concerned about Elsa and Eva. Why they were here, what we had to do with them...I just told them it was none of their business and they threatened me. They said we would be in big trouble because of them...and...I told them that the only troubles we were having was with them, and so...they hurt me, I won't explain what they exactly did to me," Eustace cleared his throat. "But...now I'm afraid Elsa and Eva might be in danger."

The dream of her mother flooded back into Eva's head and she felt tears in her eyes. _What is the dream really meant something?_

Peter was thinking the same thing and he wrapped his arm around Elsa's shoulder. "No... everything will be OK. We've got a good army, good guards. Eva and Elsa are safe here."

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and leaned against Peter. Peter kissed her head in comfort.

"Don't worry about me, now, guys...or those Calormene. Right now Peter and Elsa have a wedding to prepare for." Eustace said propping himself up.

Susan nodded in agreement. "He's right. Your guys' wedding day is just around the corner! We have so much to do, still. Elsa, you need a dress, figure out your bride's maids...the cake..."

Elsa nodded. "Alright." She took Peter's hand and they were dragged out of the room by Susan.

"Maybe I should help them." Said Lucy standing up from her chair. She then turned to Eva. "Are you coming?"

"Umm..." Eva looked anxiously towards Eustace. As much as she wanted to help her sister prepare for the wedding, she really wanted to stay with Eustace until his recovery.

Oralie patted her shoulder. "Eustace will be ok, if I keep an eye on him. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "I'm just going to give him some medicine and he'll be asleep for a couple of hours."

"I will?" Came Eustace's voice from the bed.

Eva smiled at Oralie. "Thank you."

Oralie nodded. "It's why I'm here. Now, go, I'm sure they would want your help."

Eva turned around back to Eustace, a bit awkwardly. "Umm...get lots of rest, okay?"

Eustace nodded."I will. No need to worry about me, Eva." He put on a small smile before Eva left the room. Eustace now had a frown on his face and looked up at Oralie. "How bad will the medicine taste?" He asked her. Oralie giggled and went through her medicine bottles:

"I will admit, it's not exactly delicious. But do not worry. You won't be tasting it for long." She said opening up a bottle. Eustace felt relieved: "I won't?"

Edmund seemed confused: "He...won't?"

Oralie shook her head and poured some medicine into a little cup, then handed it to Eustace. Eustace took a sip of it. "Ahhh..." He made a sour face. "That tastes awful!" But before anything else could happen, he collapsed back down into the pillows and fell into a deep slumber. Edmund jumped in shock. "Was that supposed to happen? Knock him out?" He asked her. Oralie laughed and took the cup away from Eustace's bed. "Yes, Edmund. Those were my intentions." She explained. They watched for a couple seconds as Eustace slept peacefully. Oralie turned to him with a smile. "And see? Now he can't taste the medicine."

Edmund chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'd better go...I still need to get things ready to train Eva this afternoon. I think this is what she needs more than ever now." Edmund said glancing at Eustace in bed. "You can tell she's scared," Edmund said. "Not only for Elsa or Eustace...but she's scared for herself too." He said.

Oralie bit her lip and nodded. "I'll come help you and Eva again this afternoon." She said. Edmund looked at her. "But what about Eustace?"  
"He'll be asleep for awhile, and besides, I'm not the only nurse in the castle." She smiled slightly.

Edmund smiled back at her, feeling himself blush. "Yes...well...alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours with Eva in the field. Thank you, Oralie." And before she could say anything else, they were gone.


	20. Secret Santa

**A/N: This Chapter was written by our dear friend Lemonsmania. Hope you all like it and review it.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes**

**Secret Santa  
**

As the month went on, Eustace made a full recovery, and everyone became quite busy. There was a small celebration for Susan's birthday, but as soon as it passed she became devoted to making all the preparations for Christmas, and the upcoming wedding on New Year's Eve. Lucy was giddy with Christmas cheer. Peter, meanwhile, was quite nervous to be wed, but distracted himself by implementing more security for Cair. Edmund and Eva worked hard at training, and Elsa learned everything she would do as High Queen. Simply put, everyone was happily occupied, and soon the days were growing nearer and nearer to Christmas.

Now Edmund found himself knocking on the door to the infirmary. He had been practicing with Eva, and received a nasty gash on his left hand. Eva had apologized profusely, but Edmund assured her that she shouldn't feel guilty. Still, although the bleeding stopped shortly after the wound was inflicted, Eva had insisted that he get it treated. So now he stood in the hallway. Oralie pulled back the door, and saw Edmund standing there clutching his hand. She ushered him in, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Eva thought I should make sure though." She took his hand in her own to examine it more closely and gasped.

"Your hand is freezing!" she exclaimed. She laid a hand on his cheek, and he flinched at her soft touch. "Your face is cold as well! How long have you been outside? Did you catch a chill?" He shook his head, and she led him to a chair to sit down in.

"No," replied Edmund. "I didn't catch a chill. I just can never seem to get all the way warm around this time of year. Winter isn't exactly the best time for me." He waited for the full meaning of his words to sink in, and watched her face as she was filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry sire, I didn't know," she said. He smiled at her.

"Why are you sorry? There's no need to hide from my past. And I'm used to being cold. It really isn't that bad."

"I see. Thank you for explaining, King Edmund. Though it is a shame that you're always so cold." She finished sterilizing his cut and began to carefully bandage his hand. Just as she finished, Susan came into the room.

"Edmund, there you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you. Eva told me I might find you here. You need to go be fitted."

"For what?" he asked.

"For your new tunic, for the wedding! It has to fit perfectly; you're the best man, after all." Edmund sighed, and after wishing Oralie a good afternoon went off to his chambers.

"So how are you, Oralie?" asked Susan.

"I'm well, thank you, Queen Susan."

"Oralie?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you always address us with our titles? We've told you there's no need, we consider you our friend."

"I don't know," she said. "I suppose it's because it's what I'm used to. It's how I've been brought up, you know."

"I understand that, but I wouldn't think it so hard. Your sister has easily taken to calling us by our names. And one thing I've noticed is you especially always call Edmund by his title, more so than any of the rest of us. Why?"

"I really couldn't say," she replied. She then noticed the garland in Susan's hands. "Are you decorating for Christmas?"

"Why, yes I am. I always enjoy Christmastime, don't you? Especially Christmas Eve dinner."

"Yes, it's a wonderful time of year. Although I won't be having dinner this year."

"Why not?" asked Susan.

"Well, we haven't in the past few years. My father has passed away, and my mother and brother will still be stationed at the border. They can't come to visit around this time of year; my brother always seems to fall ill. And neither Jelena nor I can cook, so we'll just be at home. But at least we'll be together."

"But you can't not have Christmas Eve dinner!" exclaimed Susan. "You must come and eat with us."

"Oh, no, we couldn't. It would be wrong to impose our company upon you."

"Oralie, you silly girl," teased Susan. "Haven't I just told you you're our friend? You wouldn't be imposing in the slightest."

"Well..." said Oralie. "If you're quite sure…." Susan smiled brightly.

"I'm glad," said Susan. "I'll let you know the time when we've figured it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Of course, Your- I mean, Susan," she corrected herself. Susan smiled at her, and then went on her way.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Lucy, Eustace, and Eva sat together in one of the sitting rooms, warming themselves by the fire.

"This is so exciting!" said Lucy. "Don't you just love this time of year? I hope it snows." Both of her companions agreed. Suddenly, Eva had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" she asked. Instead of waiting for them to respond, she continued. "We should have a Kris Kringle!" She looked to the others, but they only appeared to be confused.

"What's that?" asked Eustace.

"You don't know what a Kris Kringle is?" Both Lucy and Eustace shook their heads. "You've been missing out! Basically, it's when you have a group of people who are friends. They put their names on slips of paper in a hat or bowl or something, and whoever's name you get you have to get them little presents. But they don't know who has them, it's a secret! And then on the last day you reveal yourself!"

"It sounds fun!" said Lucy. "We should all have one; we can invite Oralie and Jelena to participate as well. Susan said they'll be coming for dinner on Christmas Eve when I ran into her in the hallway."

"But Lucy," said Eustace. "We only have three days before Christmas."

"No problem," said Eva. "We'll just have it tomorrow and Christmas Eve. It will be a mini-sized one." Lucy clapped her hands, and the three got to writing everyone's names on slips of paper. They then fetched a glass jar, and went around having everyone draw a name. Everyone seemed excited for the idea. Eva though, was a bit troubled. She had drawn Susan's name, and was unsure what to get her. Susan was so unlike herself. She was feminine and graceful and stunningly beautiful. What should she get her that was small, yet something she would like?

She decided that she would go down to the marketplace and look around in some shops. Eustace wanted to accompany her, although they agreed they would shop separately so that they didn't see what the other purchased. As they entered the stables, Eva grew worried. She'd ridden a talking horse before, but that was only because it was a time of great need and desperation. It was considered disrespectful to ride a talking horse whenever one wanted. It was an honor to ride one at all, one that Edmund had with Phillip. She expressed her worries to Eustace.

"You know Eustace, I'm not the best rider. And I've only ridden Altair, and a pony when I was younger. What if I can't control my horse? I know it's not that long of a ride, but…" she trailed off. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. We'll put you on Butterscotch. He's really gentle, you'll like him. And besides, if you need help, you can always ask me." He gave her a small smile, and she no longer felt afraid. When they entered the stables, he led her to a stall, where she saw a gorgeous palomino. The stable hand gave them a saddle, and Eustace helped Eva to put her foot in the stirrup, and climb atop her horse. He then got on his own horse, a bay called Aurel, and they left for the marketplace. As they rode, he taught her what to do. "This is how you hold the reins," he said, demonstrating with his own. They soon got into an easy trot, and they rode along chatting pleasantly. Eva felt the bitter wind stinging against her cheeks, and regretted not dressing more warmly. Still, she distracted herself by looking at Narnia's gorgeous scenery. The rolling hills, green even in winter. The sky, clear even though grey in the cold. It really was beautiful. When they reached the marketplace, they left their horses to graze in a pasture and went about looking for gifts.

"Now what to get for Susan?" Eva said to herself. After looking around several small shops and talking with some merchants, she decided upon her two gifts in the same store, filled with things for young ladies. There were only a few other customers; two dryads and a faun, so the handsome man at the counter looked happy to see someone. As she approached, she saw that the young man was not fully human. He appeared to be, but there was something about him. His eyes were a glassy blue, looking like incessant pools of water. The man, who appeared to only be two or three years her elder, noticed her staring and smiled at her.

"You're wondering what I am, aren't you?" he asked in a kind voice. Eva blushed. "Don't worry, many people do. I'm one eighth Silvan, but the rest of me is human. My name is Wilton. Pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off, realizing he did not know her name.

"Oh right! I'm Eva. Nice to meet you too!" He gasped.

"You're Lady Eva then? I did not realize. What brings you to my shop?" he asked, slightly in awe.

"Well, I've got these," she said, placing her items on the counter. "They're a gift for Susan." He picked up the hair ribbons she had set down.

"These will look most lovely in Her Majesty's dark hair," he said.

"You've met Susan?" she asked. He blushed.

"No, I've only seen her from afar. But anyone could see that the Gentle Queen is most beautiful, however far the distance." He looked down at the items, and then pushed them towards her. "Here, take them."

"But I haven't paid you," said Eva.

"Please, think nothing of it. If they are a gift for the Queen…"

"But I must pay you something! Here," she said, pressing several Trees and a Lion into his palm. "Take the money," she insisted, stopping him from protesting. At that moment, Eustace walked in, holding two wrapped parcels.

"Have you finished yet Eva?" he asked. She quickly put her gifts in her satchel and nodded. Eustace looked to Wilton. "How goes it, Wilton?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well, Your Grace," he replied with a small bow. Eustace then took Eva by the hand, and they went to get their horses and return to the castle.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The following day, everyone gathered in the main sitting room to open their first gifts. While there were already Christmas gifts under the huge tree, the Kris Kringle gifts had been placed in a pile on the table, and everyone sat on the couches and opened them, one person at the time. They decided to go in order of age, meaning Lucy would be first and Peter last.

"Yay, a new set of paints!" Lucy exclaimed. "I was hoping I would get some new ones." She smiled brightly, happy with her gift. Next came Edmund, whose gift turned out to be gloves.

"These are so soft," he said feeling the material. He then put them on, being careful with his bandaged hand.

"Are they warm?" asked Susan.

"Very," he replied. He flexed his fingers. "Comfortable too. And really mobile. I wonder who these are from." Obviously, no one answered. Next it was Eva's turn to open her gift.

"Wow!" she said after opening hers. She had received a bracelet, but it wasn't overly girly. It was made of woven leather, in different colors. She slipped it onto her wrist, admiring it. She didn't care much for jewelry, because she was a bit of a tomboy, but this bracelet had a rugged feel to it. "I love it," she said. Next it was Oralie's turn, who had gotten a pretty headband.

"Oh good," said Jelena. "Your hair is always falling in your face. Now you can push it back." Oralie tried it on.

"You look so pretty!" said Lucy.

"It frames your face really nicely," Elsa agreed. Then it was Eustace's turn to open his gift.

"Candy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I love sweets!" He dug into them eagerly.

"Just don't eat them all at once," Eva teased. He rolled his eyes, laughing. Susan then opened her gift, careful to save the paper. Eva held her breath, waiting for Susan's reaction.

"Hair ribbons!" she said. "How lovely." Eva let out a sigh of relief. Susan had Lucy tie one in her hair. Wilton was right, thought Eva. They do look nice in her hair. The red ribbon Susan had chosen made a nice contrast to her dark locks. Elsa had received a poem, which she read aloud. It spoke of her great beauty and kindness.

"Gee," said Edmund, sarcastically. "I wonder who gave you that." He then turned and looked at Peter. "It was supposed to be a secret, you know," he said drily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edmund," said Peter, obviously lying. Everyone laughed. Elsa leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, whoever sent that," she said, "it was very sweet." Then Jelena opened her gift. It was a platter piled high with brownies. She took a large bite of one, and declared,

"Mmmm, these are really good! Would anyone else like one?" Everyone took one, enjoying the fudge taste. Peter was the last to open his gift. He had gotten a box of chocolates. Before he could open it though, Susan snatched it away.

"I'm confiscating these until after your wedding," she said.

"What? Why?" said Peter.

"You need to be able to fit into your outfit. We don't need you getting fat and ripping your seams."

"Oh come on Susan, can't I have just one?" he begged. She reluctantly gave in, and he purposely took the biggest piece, grinning cheekily. She rolled her eyes, but smiled along with the others.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The next evening was Christmas Eve. The gifts for everyone had been placed under the decorated tree, including the friends coming the next day such as Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. Everyone enjoyed the delicious dinner. There was turkey and ham and fish, all juicy and tender. There were also yams and mushrooms and corn. There were several types of casseroles, and the rolls were flaky and buttery. There was eggnog and hot cocoa, with cinnamon and whipped cream. The best was dessert, with cakes and cookies that were very sweet and sugary. Everyone was left stuffed after eating all of the food.

Then, to start the evening festivities, everyone watched as the star was placed on top of the tree. Lucy was the one to do so, and everyone watched the golden star light up the room. The room was even prettier now, the light shining on all of the decorations. One decoration in particular, was mistletoe. It was hung right by the door. Eva and Eustace had met under it once, but everyone was surprised at how much Elsa and Peter kept meeting. That is to say, they weren't actually surprised, but a bit annoyed at how the couple kept "accidentally" stumbling under it together. After the eighth time, Eustace loudly complained, so the two finally broke apart.

Then it was time to give gifts, and reveal who had picked whose name. Everyone gathered together on the couches once more, and held their gifts to give. First, Eustace presented Lucy with a tiny wrapped box. She opened it to reveal a bracelet with little trinkets and charms on it. Lucy was overjoyed with her present, and after placing it on her wrist, threw her arms around Eustace and gave him a huge hug. Then Oralie shyly handed Edmund his present. He opened it and found a scarf, made of the same material of the gloves.

"Thank you Oralie," he said warmly. "Now I won't be so cold." After examining it closely, he asked, "What are these seams for?" She took the scarf from his hands and showed him.

"They create folds," she said. "So that it can fit comfortably underneath your armor." She handed it back to him.

"That's brilliant," said Peter. "How did you make them?" He looked curious. Jelena answered for her.

"She used to make them for my brother," she said. "Though how she does the seams, I guess I won't know. She tried to teach me once, but I couldn't get it." She smiled at her sister.

"Well, now that I've gotten my gift," said Edmund. "I'll give Eva hers." He handed her the present, which turned out to be a book about sword fighting. She flipped through the pages, and next to the illustrations and diagrams were notes in Edmund's slanted scrawl.

"Oh, Edmund, thank you!" said Eva. "This will be so helpful. And thanks for the bracelet too." He gave her a lopsided grin, and then Susan handed Oralie a small box. Oralie removed the lid and gasped. Susan had given her teardrop pearl earrings.

"Do you like them?" asked Susan. "I wasn't sure if you like pearls or not."

"I…they're beautiful," said Oralie, who was still at a loss for words. She stared at them for another moment, and then shook her head. "But I can't accept them. They're much too nice a gift."

"Oh, please take them Oralie. They're small after all. You deserve something nice for working so hard; besides, it's nice to dress up once in a while. Please, just take them," Susan insisted.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. Elsa then gave Eustace a large box. He opened it to reveal new riding boots.

"I heard you mention you needed new ones," said Elsa. Eustace nodded, turning them over in his hands.

"I did! But how did you know my size?" he asked. Elsa pointed to Edmund. "Well, thanks Elsa. These are great," he said. "I'll use them next time I go riding." Then Eva handed Susan her gift, wrapped brightly, (and a bit sloppily, Eva had never been good at wrapping), with a shiny bow on top. Susan opened her present, which was perfume, and clapped her hands in delight.

"Thank you Eva!" she exclaimed. She held the perfume to her face, and after inhaling, said, "This smells wonderful. Wherever did you find it?"

"Oh, it was in a shop at the marketplace. A man named Wilton sold it to me. He gave you high praise, when I mentioned it was for you."

"Wilton?" asked Peter. "I think I've met him. He's the one who's part Silvan, is he not?" Eva nodded. "A good chap," continued Peter. "Well, anyway Elsa, here's your gift." He handed her a slender box, which contained a pretty gold chain.

"Oh Peter," she said. "It's lovely. I'll wear it for our wedding." She nestled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Gee," said Edmund. "Such a surprise that you were her Kris Kringle. Never saw that one coming." His voice was laced with sarcasm, causing everyone to laugh hysterically. When the laughter died down Lucy handed Jelena a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Wherever did you find these?" asked Jelena, examining the gorgeous flowers. "They aren't in bloom at this time of year." Lucy just smiled, pleased that Jelena liked her gift. Then Jelena handed Peter the last gift of the evening.

"Writing paper!" exclaimed Peter. "How did you know I needed some? And the border on this is so nice. Thank you," he said, with a genuine smile. "And thanks for the chocolate as well, although Susan still won't let me have any."

"You're welcome," she said, and then glanced at the clock. "My, it's gotten late. Oralie and I will have to be going now. Thank you for the wonderful evening!" They got up to leave, putting on their coats. Just as Oralie was about to follow her sister out, Edmund came over and stopped her.

"Thank you again for your presents, Oralie. It was very considerate of you." He smiled at the wisp of a girl, whose long hair was falling in her face. Jelena was right; the headband would do her good.

"Oh, it was no trouble, really. I just didn't want you to be cold." She gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished as her green eyes flicked upwards. "Oh no," she whispered. Edmund glanced up, and saw what Oralie was looking at. They were under the mistletoe. Unfortunately for them, the others had noticed as well. And they were laughing.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, eh Edmund?" teased Eustace. Edmund's eyes darted from Oralie, to the mistletoe and then back to Oralie. Impetuously, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. Their lips had barely touched for a second, but you would have thought otherwise at how red their faces were. Edmund felt his cheeks burn, and just stared at Oralie, unable to think of anything to say. Apparently, she had the same problem, because without another word she rushed from the room.

"So Ed, was it everything you dreamed your first kiss would be?" Peter laughed.

"Shut up, Peter!" Edmund yelled angrily. "I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm going to bed." He grabbed his scarf and then stormed out of the room. Everyone had stopped laughing.

"I think you really upset him," Lucy said quietly.

"Really Peter, that was a bit tactless, don't you think?" said Susan. Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I didn't realize it would unnerve him that much. I suppose I should go apologize. Tomorrow is Christmas, after all."

"Wait," said Eva. "Was that really his first kiss?" The Pevensies nodded. "Oh," she said quietly. Jelena, who still had not left, spoke up.

"I really oughtn't to tell you this," she said. "But that was her first kiss too." With that, she grabbed her hat, wished everyone a Merry Christmas, and left in pursuit of her sister.


	21. The Royal Wedding

**A/N: This Chapter was written by me and edit my our great friend Lemonsmania. Hope you all enjoy. And please review we need more reviews :(  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes**

**The Royal Wedding  
**

Peter walked through the hallways of Cair Paravel. He felt bad about what had transpired at the party. He hadn't meant to upset Edmund like that, he was only teasing. And tomorrow was Christmas, which made it worse. He stopped in front of the door to Edmund's bedroom changes and knocked.

"Edmund, it's Peter, may I come in?" he said asked, after no one answered. After waiting for several minutes, he heard a soft voice.

"Come in." Peter opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Edmund was in his bed under the covers reading some papers. He looked up and simply nodded. Peter entered and slowly closed the door, walking towards the bed. Sitting at Ed's feet, he grabbed some of the papers that were on the bed. "Why are you reading this? You can do that some other day!" Peter said, reading one of the papers.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get this done," he said not looking up. Peter sighed and took the papers from Ed's hands.

"Can we please talk about what happened earlier?" Peter asked. Edmund looked at him and with a sigh he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay, talk." Peter gave another sigh.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"Well you did Peter. No one needed to know that was my first kiss, especially not Elsa, Eva and Jelena. Do you have any idea how humiliating is to be the only guy that has never had a girlfriend and has never been kissed? Especially around you and Eustace?" he said, trying to fight the angry tears from falling from his eyes.

"I never realized you felt that way, Ed. I'm sorry, I really am." Edmund looked down for a while. They were silent for a few minutes until Peter decided to speak. "Edmund, if I ask you something will you be honest with me?" Edmund looked at him for a while and then he nodded. "What exactly do you feel towards Oralie?" Edmund looked at Peter for a while, thinking about the question he had been asked.

"I…I don't know Pete. Sometimes I think it's just a crush, but after what happened tonight, I don't know what to think anymore!" Peter nodded. Edmund thought of Oralie's reaction the other day when he had brought up his past. "Besides, who would want to be with me, the King who betrayed his own family?" Peter's eyes went wide.

"Don't ever say something like that! Everyone in Narnia loves you. What happened in the past is the past. No one thinks of that anymore. You are a great King and I'm lucky you have you as my brother and my right arm, along with Eustace." Edmund smiled at Peter's words. "And besides that, I know that some of the ladies out there wouldn't mind to court you, or even marry you." Edmund smirked.

"Yeah right, ladies fancy me? Every girl giggles about you Peter, you know that. Every time we had a party or attended one, everyone was eager to dance with or even just be around you."

"That's not about because they like me, it's because I'm the High King. It's very hard Ed. You don't know if they like you because of you or because of your title. You saw what happened between me and Lex!" Peter said with a sigh. Edmund looked at his brother with sympathy. He'd never thought about that.

"But you found the right one Pete, and in a week you are going to marry her." Peter couldn't help but smile widely. Yes, he did find the right one who loved him for him.

"Yes I did. And you will too. To be honest, I already think you already found her." Edmund couldn't help but blush with the thought of Oralie in a wedding gown. It made him smile. But then he came back to reality.

"How can you be so sure? She's never given me any sign to indicate feelings for me."

"Oralie will never make the first move. She's too shy and she's very unsure of her place. I'm sure you've noticed. So if you really feel something, and you are 100% certain about your feeling for her, that's she's the one you want, then go slow on her. She's a very sweet, and if you reveal your feelings too quickly she may be scared. So go slow with her."

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" Edmund asked, smiling.

"Since I started dating girls, and most importantly since I became engaged to one of Oralie's friends," he said with a smile. With a pat on Edmund's shoulder, Peter got up from the bed. "Well, it has been a long day and we need to rest."

"Okay, I guess you're right. I'm getting tired." Edmund folded his papers and put them on his nightstand. Peter was approaching the door when Edmund called to him.

"Pete," he said. Peter looked back at him.

"Thanks for everything. For always caring about all of us. I'm sure you will be a great father one day." Peter couldn't help but smiled at his brother's words.

"Thanks Ed! I'm sure you will too. Oh and one more that I thing," he said opening the door. "I think you deserve to know that was also Oralie's first kiss. Goodnight." And with that Peter left, leaving Edmund lying on the bed with a huge smile on his face. Touching his lips he thought about the brief kiss he had shared with Oralie. Peter was right; he needed to take things slow. She was a very special girl and he wanted to do everything right. And he couldn't even be sure yet if she liked him. With a mental note that he needed to talk to her soon, he fell asleep and dreamed about her and the kiss they had under the mistletoe.

The next few days Edmund made several attempts to talk with Oralie, but it was nearly impossible. Everyone in the castle was working hard to prepare for the quickly approaching Royal Wedding. A lot needed to be done. The maids were cleaning all of the rooms of the castle for the guests, due to arrive the night before the wedding. Susan didn't stop working at all. She was running around constantly, speaking with the maids, checking the rooms and the food that would be served at the wedding reception, the wedding cake, seeing to the Great Hall where the reception would be held, checking the tables and see if everything was on the right place, like silverware and centerpieces, the flowers both on the Great Hall and on the Throne Room where the ceremony would happen, the clothes for everyone, etc. Everything was checked twice and every time a thing was done she made a small note in her notebook. It was the day before the wedding the some of the guests had started to arrive, especially the ones who lived far away from Narnia and were making a long trip. Susan was in the Throne Room, with a small blue notebook inn her left hand and her pen in her right, checking Elsa's throne, which was ready just in time for the wedding.

"That is perfect," she said, looking at the new throne which was on the left side of Peter's. She was once more taking some notes in her notebook when a young maid came running in, very excited.

"Your Majesty, the wedding dress is finished and has arrived."

"Oh, that's great news. I was getting worried." She then glanced down at her notebook and said, "Wedding dress, check." She then turned to the maid once again. "Can you please find Nurse Oralie and tell her she and Lady Elsa need to meet me in Lady Elsa's bedroom for her final fitting in thirty minutes. Lady Elsa is in the High King's bedroom moving her things there. Thank you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the young maid said and with a curtsy she left hurrying.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Oralie was walking down the corridor in the direction of the High King's bedroom. She had decided to help everyone with the wedding; even Jelena spent the recent days in the castle helping out. She stopped in front of double white doors with a golden handle. She knocked and heard Elsa's voice from the other side.

"Come in." She opened the doors and entered, closing it them behind her. "Oralie, perfect, I was about to go looking for you. Just wait here." Elsa entered into a room that was on the right side of the bed. Oralie took time to admire the bedroom. She was standing in the center of the white bedroom. On her left there was a small resting area with a white sofa and two white cushioned chairs with a small table in the middle. There was a white door in the right corner that led to another bedroom. Oralie knew that His Majesty and Elsa were planning to use it as a nursery for their future babies, at least until they were old enough for their own rooms. In front of her there was a wooden desk, full of books, papers, quills, and inks. She presumed it was so the High King could do work late at night. On her left was large mirror trimmed in gold. Still in front of her were two tall glass doors with golden curtains that led to a balcony with a white maple railing with a gorgeous view of the beach.

Then she turned to her left and faced the king-size bed that was placed at the center of the wall, with white silk sheets. On each side was a night stand. She guessed the High King would sleep on the left and Elsa on the right. On the left side there was a very beautiful bureau with an oval mirror. Set atop it were perfumes, jewelry and the High King's crown inside of a glass box, to protect it until its use on special occasions. Also on the High King's side of the bed there was a door that she knew led to the bathroom. On Elsa's side, closer to one of the balcony doors, was another door that led to the walk-in closet, which Elsa was in that very moment. There were boxes all around the room and she decided to sit on the ottoman that was at the foot of the bed, waiting for Elsa. After ten minutes Elsa came out of the walking closet with a beautiful purple dress in her arms.

"Sorry I took so long. I was looking for this," she said, gesturing to the dress.

"That's alright. I know that today you are very busy, what with all the moving from your room to this one. I only came here because Queen Susan wanted me to tell you that the wedding dress is here and you need to have your last fitting. The maid put it in your room." Oralie said standing up from her seat.

"Oh, thank you," she replied. Oralie was about to walk away when Elsa called her back.

"Oralie wait, I wanted to talk to you about something. Please sit down," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, alright," she said a little surprised and sat back down on the ottoman.

"Susan told me you and Jelena had a little trouble to find a dress for tomorrow." Oralie looked down.

"Well as you've probably noticed, we don't have a lot of money to buy really fancy dresses that would be formal enough for the occasion. My mother and brother's incomes aren't very large, and it's only enough to cover their expenses, and a little bit for us. So we have to rely on my wages to pay for food and things. That's why we were a little worried when you and the High King insisted on having us at your wedding. We don't want to embarrass you in front of all those other guests." Elsa looked at her in shock.

"Why on earth do you think you and your sister are an embarrassment to us?"

"Well, my sister and I aren't of noble blood, and we haven't much money. Royalty don't usually associate much with those below their class," she said, looking at her hands which were resting in her lap. "I'm only a nurse."

"What?" Elsa said grabbing Oralie's hands and squeezing them. "You're not just a nurse. You and Jelena are my great friends and it will mean the world to have both of you at my wedding." Oralie looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Elsa continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, that's why Susan and I decided to help you."

"What do you mean?" Oralie asked, confused.

"Well, Susan already took care of your sister. As for you, my dear friend, your dress problem is solved," she said. "Susan and I were talking when all of the sudden I remembered I still have the dress I didn't wear on the night I left," she said with a sigh. Oralie knew she didn't like to remember or talk much about that night. Oralie remembered that night very well, and she remembered the worried look on Eustace and Eva's faces, but it was after that night that they all became friends. "Anyway, I can't give it to Lucy because it's too big for her, and Susan already has many dresses of her own and you probably know that giving it to Eva is out of the question because it's very difficult to put her in a dress. God knows how she's agreed to wear one tomorrow." Elsa giggled making Oralie laugh a bit.

"I know. I saw her becoming agitated the other day when Susan made her try her dress on for the hundredth time."

"Exactly, so I thought about it, and what better person to own the dress than you? So here, it's yours and you can wear it tomorrow." She said handing the dress towards Oralie. Oralie gasped and looked at Elsa in surprise.

"For me! I…I can't. It's yours." Elsa laughed.

"Oralie, tomorrow I will become High Queen, so I'm almost positive that dresses are something that the maids will make sure I have plenty of. So I won't need it. Besides, I'm sure you will look stunning in it. I bet every guy will look at you, and maybe someone will get a little jealous about it." Oralie blushed deeply and Elsa put her hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to hide it from me Oralie. I know your feeling towards Edmund and trust me; he has feelings for you too. He's just too shy to make a move."

"King Edmund doesn't seem shy to me. Just quiet. And have feelings towards me? I doubt it. I'm simple a nurse, what could he possibly see in me? Not a Queen," she said.

"And who I am?" asked Elsa. Oralie looked at her. "Oralie, back in my world I was nothing but a orphaned teen, who lost her parents in a car accident, who had to move with her younger sister to her uncle's, who she barely knew and barely ever saw. So at least you can do something. You take care of people, you can knit and sew, and fight with a sword like any guard here. You are one of the strongest girls I've met here, apart from Susan and Lucy. What can I do if there is an attack on the castle? I can't fight like all of you. I will be another bother to everyone, especially after the recent attack on Eustace," Elsa finished with a sigh. Oralie saw she was holding that in for a long time and patted her on the shoulder.

"That's not true. You are very kind to everyone here. I hear people talking at the marketplace and in the village how proud they are to have the most beautiful Queens of the nearby lands. The High King is smiling again like we remembered him to before Lady Lex came, and that is all thanks to you. So don't say you're nothing. I will be very proud to call you my Queen." Oralie smiled. "And if you're so worried about defending yourself, perhaps I could help? Or you could learn with your sister from King Edmund, he's an excellent teacher."

"Oh, I really can't learn how to handle a sword; I'll leave that to my sister. And I wouldn't want to bother any of the Pevensies to teach me. Besides, Peter would freak out if he saw me with a sword on my hands. You know how overprotective he is, especially now."

"What about archery? It's not heavy like a sword, and there aren't as many tricks to it. I'm nowhere near as good a shot as Susan, or any trained soldier, but I do know how. And I doubt the High King would be worried."

"You know archery too? Is there anything you can't do?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"I'm not very good with people. Especially with relationships," Oralie said blushing.

"Oh, that you will learn easily. Peter is my first boyfriend and look at me. Tomorrow I will belong to him forever as his wife," she said with a smile. "Oralie if you like Edmund, don't fight that feeling. Just let it happen."

"But I don't know how to act in front of him. I don't even know how I feel, and it makes me nervous."

"Just be you. I'm sure that's the reason he fell for you, silly. You're beautiful and an amazing person." Oralie looked surprised at her words.

"Thank you. And if you like, I can teach you archery." Elsa thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. But no one can know about it, especially Peter. Deal?"

"Deal," Oralie said with a smile.

"Now take this. I will not take no for an answer," Elsa said putting the dress on Oralie's arms.

"Thank you so much," Oralie said, and pulled Elsa in a hug.

"I better go and put the dress in my room. And don't forget, you need to meet Queen Susan to try on your dress one last time," Oralie said standing up. She walked towards the door when she stopped and turned around. "May I ask you something?" Elsa looked at her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is a car?" Elsa was taken by surprise, and then laughed a bit.

"Oh, it's very hard to explain in just a few words."

"Okay. Maybe you can tell me about your world when we practice archery?"

"I would love to. If you see Susan tell her I'll be there in a second, I have to put these boxes away first," she said grabbing one from the floor.

"You know Elsa; you're going to be a great High Queen. I know it."

"Thank you Oralie." With that Oralie walked out of the room towards the infirmary. She was entranced her dress. It was more beautiful than any she had ever owned. She was so focused on it that she paid no attention where she was going, and turned a corner. All of the sudden she bumped into someone and began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her body hitting the ground, but it never came. Instead she felt two strong hands clasping her waist. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of familiar brown ones staring back at her, making her heart beat fast.

"King Edmund," she said straightening up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Oh, I'm the one who needs to apologize; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright, you were engrossed with that dress," Edmund smiled.

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful? Lady Elsa gave it to me so I can wear it tomorrow at the wedding," she said with a big smile on her face.

"That was kind of her."

"I know. It is a good quality for the High Queen to have."

"It is, and you will look beautiful in that dress," he said smiling. She blushed. They stood for a moment staring at each other when they realized that Edmund's hands were still on her waist. With a quick move he moved his arms behind his back, embarrassed. "Well, I should let you go. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, and then continued on his way. With a smile Oralie walked towards the infirmary.

It was past midnight when all of the guests and the rest of the Royal family were in their bedrooms to have a good night's sleep. The only ones still up were Peter and Elsa, since Peter insisted on walking Elsa to her bedroom for the last time. They stood in front of the door and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Tomorrow at this time you will be my wife and I will never sleep alone again."

"Yes. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," she said giggling.

"Glad to be," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "Well, we'd better go to sleep because tomorrow our day will start very early," he said, wincing at the thought.

"Tell me about it. And you don't have to worry about hair, hands, feet, make up, I mean the list goes on and on," she said making a funny face that made him laugh.

"Well, you need to be beautiful for me."

"Yes I do." And with another kiss, the soon to be husband and wife said their goodnights to each other and went to their own bedrooms knowing that the next day would be a very long one.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

It was almost seven am when Peter was woken by someone bouncing up and down on his bed. He groaned deeply and covered his head with the covers. The person was Lucy, who was in her robe and slippers and jumping very excitedly.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up!" she said still jumping.

"Lucy, let me sleep. What time is it?" he asked with his head still under the covers.

"Seven am," she said "Come on, wake up!" She pulled the covers down only making Peter cover his head with a pillow. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook him. "Peter, it's New Year's Eve and you need to get ready. It's also your wedding day, remember?" When she finished the last sentence he sat up and he realized that it was in fact his wedding day.

"It's my wedding," he said with a smile. Lucy crawled next to him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you Peter."

"Thanks Lu," he hugged her back. All the sudden the doors opened and Susan entered, also in her robe and fluffy slippers.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said walking towards the big balcony doors. She pulled them open letting light stream into the room, making Peter blink several times to get used to it.

"It's cloudy and Mr. Tumnus said it will snow today, which will make your wedding more magical," Lucy said with a smile.

"Come on Peter, get up. You need to take a bath so the maids can change the sheets," Susan said clapping her hands.

"Why do they need to change the sheets?" he asked looking at them.

"You need clean sheets for your wedding night."

"Oh," Peter said blushing, making Lucy giggle.

"So get up. The wedding will start at eleven, so we don't have much time. I need to check if everything is in place. So come on," she said. Then she turned to Lucy. "Lucy, can you please go and wake up Edmund? He's the only one who is still sleeping,"

"Sure," and she left running towards Edmund's bedroom screaming along the way. "ED! WAKE UP!" Peter and Susan laughed.

"Now go and take your bath."

"Okay. So how is Elsa?"

"Nervous, but fine. She's taking her bath. You will faint when you see her in her wedding dress, trust me." She smiled. "Oh, look at the time! Get ready. Don't make me bring Lucy in here again," and after kissing her brother's forehead she left the room. Peter went to the bathroom to take a nice bath.

Hours passed. Everyone was running around getting ready, the corridor leading to the Pevensies' and Eva's bedrooms was the busiest one; with maids running around with clothes, hair pins and some more things. Elsa was sitting on a chair while Oralie did her hair and a maid was did her nails. She had been awake since 6:30 am and she was starving. Luckily Eva brought a tray from the kitchen full of warm toast with delicious strawberry jam, which was Elsa's favorite. She was about to eat a slice when a scream came from behind her making everyone jump. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They all looked behind them and Eva came running from the bathroom holding her unzipped dress around her body.

"What was that?" but she stopped on her tracks when she saw Susan, already ready, with her hands on her hips looking at her sister, who had a toast with strawberry jam on it and her mouth open ready to eat it. Lucy was sitting on her armchair bouncing her feet back and forth just looking at the scene. She knew that the best thing was to not her mouth, especially when Susan was that stressed.

"I'm eating," Elsa said looking at her.

"No you don't," and she took the toast from Elsa's hand.

"Susan! It's ten in the morning, I've been up since six thirty and I haven't eaten anything all day. I'm starving."

"You'll have time to eat at the reception. Now you're not going to eat that and get jam all over you. Here eat this instead," and she handed her a cracker. Elsa looked at the cracker and then to Susan.

"You've got to be joking, right? A cracker?"

"Yes, that's what you will get now." She turned to Oralie "Are you done with her hair?"

"Yes. All we need is the veil." And grabbing the veil they put it on Elsa's head and everyone smiled.

"You look beautiful and you didn't even put the dress on yet," Lucy said with a smile.

"Well, that will be next. Go put on your dress and Oralie go put your dress on too, I'm going to check on Peter and see if the guests are already in the Throne Room." She left quickly but seconds later she entered again taking the tray with the toasts. "And I'll take this to the kitchen," and left again making Elsa huff.

"Wow your sister can be really freaky sometimes," Eva said raising her eyebrows.

"She a perfectionist that's all," Lucy responded.

"Well she's driving me crazy!" Elsa said making everyone laugh. "Why are you laughing? Don't forget that you will get married too," she said pointing at them and they stopped laughing and looked at each other. Oralie cleaned her throat.

"I'm going get ready before Queen Susan arrives again." She left the room, leaving Elsa to put on her wedding dress.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa stood in front of the mirror admiring her reflection. She felt pretty with her wedding dress and the veil falling behind her back. She ran her hands over the dress and took a closer to look to it. It had an ivory bodice, covered in applique and embroidery. The dress was strapless with a scooped neckline, and the back dipped with delicate buttons lining her spine. The skirt was long and pure white, made of tulle. It too had beading and embroidered patterns on it. She was wearing tear drop diamond earrings, on her neck was the golden chain Peter gave to her at Christmas and her diamond and sapphire engagement ring was on her right hand right now, at least until she put on her wedding ring, then it would return to her left hand on top of her wedding band. There was a soft knock on the door and Eva came in. Elsa looked at her and smiled, she looked so beautiful in her dress with her hair tied up.

"Wow you look so beautiful," Elsa said turning, careful to not step on the dress and face her sister.

"Well, not as beautiful as you are right now. Mom and Dad would be so proud right if they saw you now." Elsa gave a sad smile.

"I wish they were here to walk me down the aisle." She said sniffing a little.

"Me too, but in a way they are watching right now and I'm sure they are smiling," Eva said. The two sisters hugged each other for while, no words needed to be said. After a few minutes Eva pulled away and taking a deep breath she grabbed her sister's hands and looked at her. "It's time. Everyone is waiting for you." Elsa closed her eyes and taking a deep breath she nodded.

"I'm ready. Ready to be a wife."

"And don't forget High Queen," a warm voice said beside them. They both looked away and saw the big golden lion standing next to them.

"Aslan!" Elsa exclaimed with a big smile and ran to him, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his soft mane. "You came!" she said looking at his golden eyes. Aslan chuckled a little.

"Of course I came; I wouldn't miss the Royal Wedding. Besides, who would marry you?" Elsa eyes opened wide.

"You're going to marry us?"

"Yes my child, and you don't have to walk alone on the aisle; I'll be with you along the way".

"Do Peter and others know you are here?" she asked.

"Let's say it's my surprise to them," Aslan said laughing a bit, making Elsa laugh and hug him again.

"Thank you so much Aslan," she said, standing up and smiling.

"You're welcome my child," he said looking at her. "And what Oralie told you is true, Narnia really does have the most beautiful Queens in the nearby lands," he chuckled and Elsa blushed a little. Then Aslan looked at Eva who just stood there looking at her sister talking to Aslan like two old friends. It was the first time she saw the Golden Lion and he was nothing like she imagined in her head. He was big, with a beautiful golden mane and big golden eyes that make you feel at peace every time they looked at you.

"Well, I'm a little sad because I was expecting another hug from the future Duchess of Narnia," he said looking at Eva. That's all she needed, and she ran to him and hugged him so tightly that Aslan chuckled a little and softly he put his left paw on her back.

"Now that's a good hug," he said after she broke apart with a big smile on her face.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Aslan."

"I'm happy to meet you too."

"Thanks Aslan, for bringing my sister back on that night," she said looking at Elsa who sighed a little; she didn't like to remember that night.

"My child you don't need to thank me, it was your sister who saw what was best for her, I just give a little push," he said smiling making everyone giggle. "Well I think is time, Elsa." She realized that it was, in a few minutes she would be a Queen and everyone would call her like that, and surprisingly enough, she was no longer nervous but ready to accept her new rule by Peter's side, and with a nod she looked at him.

"I'm ready Aslan."

"I know, my child. Let us go." Eva grabbing Elsa's train, and with Aslan leading the way, the three walked to the Throne Room where everyone was waiting for them.

The Throne Room was full of guests. There were white chairs on each side leaving an aisle in the middle for the bride walk down. At the front of the room on top of stairs there were the 5 thrones (Elsa's throne next to Peter's). Right in front of them stood Peter, wearing a beautiful golden outfit with dark blue boots and golden cloak, (very similar to his coronation suit), with his sword Rhindon on his hip and his golden crown on his head, looking at the big white doors waiting for his future wife to enter. To his left stood Edmund and Eustace, and in front to them stood Susan and Lucy.

Once in a while Edmund would glance at the front row where Oralie was sitting, looking stunning in her purple dress. From time to time their eyes met and Edmund looked away immediately blushing. He had to admit that like Susan was very good at planning parties and weddings, and his future sister in law was very good with fashion.

All the sudden a fauns blew a trumpet indicating that the bride was behind the doors and everyone stood up look to look. The two big double doors opened and everyone gasped when they saw first the Golden Lion. Lucy giggled clapping her hands, happy to see Aslan again. Aslan started walking and right behind him was Eva, who made Eustace gasp, and last was Elsa looking breathtaking in her wedding dress.

They started to walk down the aisle and all the guests were looking from Aslan to the bride. The only one who wasn't paying much attention to Aslan was Peter, who he couldn't take his eyes from Elsa. She looked so beautiful. Edmund had to poke him with his elbow to check if his brother was breathing.

Aslan climbed the stairs and turned to face the crowd at the top of it smiling to the Pevensies. Eva went to take her side between Susan and Lucy. When Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, Peter stepped down, and holding her right hand they both climbed the stairs, stopping in front of Aslan. Everyone sat down and Aslan started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of High King Peter and Lady Elsa," the Great Lion said. "Peter and Elsa are two who were meant to be together from the first time they met. May your love spread to all of Narnia and the future princes and princess you will have fill Narnia with joy and happiness." Then he looked at Peter and smiled. "Peter, do you take Elsa to be your wife, promise to protect her, laugh with her, wipe all of her tears, take care of her and love her for the rest of your life?" Peter smiled and looked at Elsa.

"I do." Then Aslan looked at Elsa.

"Elsa, do you take Peter as your husband and promise to be by his side, support him in good and in the bad times and love him for the rest of your life?" Elsa smiled too and looked at Peter.

"I do." Then Lucy came with a small white pillow holding two golden wedding bands with small diamonds on them. Peter took one of the rings and took Elsa's left hand.

"Elsa, take this ring as a symbol of all my promises and all my love to you," and he slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

Then it was Elsa's turn and with the wedding ring on her hand she grabbed Peter's left hand.

"Peter, take this ring as a symbol of all my promises and all my love to you," and she slipped the wedding ring on his finger. Then they both turned to Aslan who looking at them.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with a smile on his face, Peter faced his new wife and kissed her softly on the lips while everyone clapped.

Then Aslan nodded to Peter who moved behind Elsa and nodded to Mr. Tumnus, who came forward with a red pillow in his hands on which rested a beautiful diamond tiara. Taking the tiara and looking at the crowd he said,

"From this time forward I have the pleasure to give you High Queen Elsa the Graceful." Nodding at Elsa, she kneeled in front of him and he put the tiara on top of her head. Elsa looked back at her husband and stood up, going to his left facing the crowd, who shouted, "Long live Queen Elsa." She looked at Peter smiling and he mouthed to her "I love you," and she mouthed back "I love you." Folding her right arm around Peter's left, the newlyweds climbed down the stairs and stood in front of two lines of centaurs. Then Oreius shouted to them.

"Present arms!" All of the centaurs took their swords and raised them in the air. Smiling to each other the High King and Queen walked underneath them and nodded to all of the guests. With Aslan, the Pevensies, Eva, Oralie and Jelena behind them, they all went to the Great Hall for the reception.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The reception was very well decorated it. There Grecian-like pillars with flowers on top. The round tables were very beautiful with white chairs. The food table was on one side of the room with the big wedding cake in the center. There was a small stage where some local Narnian band was playing, and the dance floor was right in the middle where some guests were already dancing. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a wonderful time. Outside the snow started to fall but inside it was very warm with all the fireplaces lit.

The bride and groom didn't stop for a second since they arrived, because everyone want to share a word with the High King and the new High Queen, saying to them how much they loved everything and that the food was fantastic.

It was nearly 7 pm and Peter and Elsa had barely touched their food. Every time they were about to sit and eat something, someone called their names saying that they wanted to talk to them.

"Poor them, I bet Elsa's feet are killing her. They haven't stopped for a minute," Jelena said, taking some brownies on the sweets table and putting them on her plate.

"Well that's the price of being the bride and groom," Edmund said with his plate full of food and walked to their table where Susan and Lucy were introducing a blushing Oralie to Aslan. They sat on their chairs and Eva came with Eustace after they finish dancing.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Eva said looking at Edmund's plate that was full of food.

"Yup," he said with a grin.

"I wonder where you put all that food inside you, you're still so skinny," Lucy said shaking her head.

"I suppose it's from exercising so often," he said with his mouth full. Eva had taught the cooks how to make Chinese rolls since she knew her sisters loved Chinese food and it was one of the few things she could cook. "This is delicious, we have to eat this more often."

"Edmund, manners please," Susan said looking at him.

He was grabbing another one and was about to put it on his mouth when Elsa came up behind him.

"Oh great Chinese rolls, thanks Ed. I'm starving." She took the Chinese roll from Edmund's hand, who looked at her with his hand in the air and his mouth open, while Elsa sat in her chair eating as if she hadn't for year. "Hmmm, these are delicious and much better than a cracker," she said looking at Susan who rolled her eyes. The she looked at Edmund who was still looking at her. "What?"

"I was about to eat that," he said.

"Well it's just a Chinese roll, besides you don't need it, you have plenty of food on your plate," she said pointing to his plate which was still piled high. "Besides I'm very hungry, I didn't eat all day." Edmund sighed.

"Fine, but only because your my favorite sister in law," he said grabbing another Chinese roll.

"Edmund, she's the only sister in law you have and will ever have," Eustace said with a glass of wine in his hand. Edmund rolled his eyes at him and was about to put his roll in his mouth when Peter came up behind him.

"Oh great, I'm starving. Thanks Ed!" He sat next to his wife and started to eat the roll making everyone at the table laugh.

"Does anyone else want some of my food?" he asked sarcastically holding his plate in the air.

"Thanks, I thought you'd never ask." Peter took the plate and put it in from of him and shared the food with Elsa.

"Fine, I'm going to take another plate and I will eat alone this time," he said standing up making everyone laugh again. Then Eva looked at the band and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Eustace, Wilton is playing the flute." Eustace look at him and nodded.

"Oh yes. He used to play at our parties that are where I knew him from."

"Oh," she said nodding her head.

The hours passed very quickly. It was eleven pm when the bride and groom cut the cake and opened the champagne. It was now eleven thirty, and the newlyweds were dancing to very romantic music, while everyone was staring at them smiling. Elsa had her arms around his neck while Peter had his around her waist. Once in a while he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips making everyone aww at the scene.

"You look stunning today my Queen," he said smiling at her.

"And so do you my King," she smiled back at him. Resting his forehead on hers he said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Minutes later the music stopped and a happy song started to play and some of the guests started to dance. Peter and Elsa walked to their table where Edmund sat alone with a glass of champagne in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Peter asked sitting next to his brother.

"I'm drinking," he said taking another sip. Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at his wife. Elsa looked at him and shook her head, pointing to the dance floor where Oralie was having a good time dancing with some young faun. She was laughing because like her, the faun was not a good dancer too.

Peter realized then why his brother was alone. Everyone had gone off with someone else, including the girl he liked, and he had no partner. So instead he was drinking while everyone else was dancing and having fun. Peter felt sorry for him. He was about to say something when Lucy came running up to them.

"Guys, it's almost midnight. Come on, let's go outside and watch the fireworks." She left running again. Peter smiled, and taking Elsa's hand he stood up.

"Come on Ed. It's almost the New Year." Grabbing his arms they walked outside where the guests were standing looking at the sky. Exactly at midnight fireworks in all kinds of shapes and colors lit the Narnian sky. Peter was holding Elsa tightly in his arms to warm her from the cold. After a few minutes the fireworks ended and walking back inside he held a glass of champagne and shouted loudly.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" the guests repeated and they all drank. Putting his glass on the table he looked at his wife and smiled.

"Want to leave and go to our bedroom?"

"Yes," she said smiling nervously. And waving to their family they left the Great Hall and went upstairs to their bedroom. When they arrived to the double doors, Peter picked his bride in his arms and entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then walked to the bed and laid Elsa gently on top of the new golden silk sheets, and laid next to her.

"I love you my wife." Smiling he leaned over and kissed her deeply and the couple share their first night as a married couple.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The Great Hall was almost empty now, only a few guests were still there. Poor Lucy had fallen asleep in an armchair, while the rest of them were getting worried at the scene that was happening in front of their eyes.

"I think it's time to put those two to bed before they do something stupid," Eva said shaking her head looking at Eustace and Edmund.

"If you like I can take Lucy to bed," Jelena said looking at Susan.

"Thank you, I'll need your sister's help to put Edmund to bed.

"Me!" Oralie said looking at her blushing.

"Yes you! Come before it he drinks all the champagne in the room." Grabbing her hand they walk towards them. Eustace and Edmund were on the dance floor, hugging each other and dancing, completely drunk. When they reached them they grabbed their arms.

"Come on you two, time to go to bed," Eva said. An old King with a grey mustache and a big belly, who also was very drunk, approached them and put his arms around them and looked at Edmund.

"High King Peter, I must say that it was the best wedding I have attended in my life." He looked to him and then to Oralie. "I must say that you have a pretty good taste, your wife is very beautiful." He took Oralie's hand and kissed it. At least, he tried to. He ended up kissing her arm.

"Oh no, my good King. He's not King Peter. And that's not Queen Elsa," Susan said looking at him.

"If he's not, then where is His Majesty?" the old man asked looking around.

"My brother already left with his wife."

"Oh!" the old man's eyes went wide. "Of course."

"Yes, my brother is now…" Edmund didn't finish his sentence because Susan put her hand over his mouth.

"I think we're done for tonight," she said "Oralie, please hold that arm while I hold this one. Eva, please take Eustace to his room too. Eva!" Eva didn't answer and she understood why, Eustace just thrown up on the old King's shoes. Luckily the King was too drunk to understand what had just happened.

"I'm not feeling so good," he said grabbing his stomach.

"No wonder, you drank like a sponge. Come on, let's go to bed," she said taking him out of the Great Hall and headed upstairs. Eva had to admit, it was not too difficult to take Eustace to his room. As soon he got in bed he fell asleep making Eva smile. She left the room closing the door behind her.

But Susan and Oralie were having a hard time taking Edmund to his bedroom since he insisted that he want to thank Peter for the wonderful wedding.

"Edmund, no!" Susan said grabbing his arm and leading him to his own bedroom and opening the door. "Peter is sleeping right now, you can thank him tomorrow, if you are able to walk, that is. I'm sure you will have a bad day tomorrow with a big hangover," she said taking him to his bed.

"But I want to say that he's a great brother! PETER!"

"Edmund Pevensie shut up, you will wake everyone else up," she said taking his boots. "We will have a difficult time putting him to sleep", she said looking at Oralie.

"I think I can help with that," and with a smile she left, returning a few minutes later with a vial in her hands. "I gave this to Duke Eustace when he was attacked. It will put His Majesty to sleep quickly," she said with a smile.

"Good. Hey Edmund drink this, it will help you, so you can talk to Peter," Susan said.

Edmund looked at her and then to Oralie when she leaned down to give him the liquid.

"You are beautiful, and I will make you my Queen someday and we will have a great wedding just like this one," he said making Oralie blush deeply as he drank. Minutes later he fell with his head on the pillow sleeping deeply.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he would be sleeping in no time," Susan said looking at her brother, who was snoring, holding one of the pillows in his arms. Oralie smiled, happy with herself.

"Come on, let's go to sleep and leave him sleeping, because tomorrow he will have big hangover and I'm sure you will have a lot of work taking care of that," Susan said, laughing when Oralie gave her worried look.

"Someone will need to check on him and Eustace to make sure that they don't get ill in their sleep. If that happens they could choke."

"Very well. Why don't you and another nurse check on them overnight. Now come on," she said and they left the room closing the door behind them and each of then went to their own bedrooms to sleep.

Meanwhile, Peter was lying on his back, with the sheets reaching his waist. His breath was slowing down, and apart from his fringe which was still wet with sweat, the rest of his body was already dry. Elsa, who was on her right side, was resting her head on his chest after the amazing lovemaking they made, and was already sleeping peacefully.

Peter wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and pulled the covers up, covering their bodies. Sleepiness was taking over him and kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes and fell asleep, truly happy for the first time in a long while.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: First about Elsa's wedding dress you can check the dress on my profile because it's the same dress I use on my other story "Together Forever". So if you want to see how it looks like, go to my profile and see the links.  
**

** Second I don't know if we will continue this story because Eva supposed to be next and I don't have news from her since the beginning of the month. So I'm sorry to all of you but I don't know when this story will continue.**

**I will try to write myself but college will start next monday and as you see I have my other story Forever and Ever to continue and since that story is having way more feedback then this one, that it will be my first priority then this one.**

**I'm sorry to all the readers but I will keep posting news okay.**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	23. Emotions!

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's a new chapter from this story. Thus part was written by my dear friend lemonsmania. Hope you like and review this story like you do with my other story.  
**

**NOTE: Narnia4ever62 used to write this story but she decided it to stop that cause she has more important things to do and like she told me, she doesn't want to end like me: in college and writing fantasy stories. So from now on it will be me and lemonsmania who is the best, i must say.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes**

**Emotions!**

Edmund awoke to the sound of tinkling glass. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, it was much too bright and he felt awful. His head was throbbing and his stomach was churning. Finally his eyes adjusted, and he realized the room was actually rather dark, there was only a bit of light streaming in through a window. Edmund sighed. He hadn't meant to have so much to drink, but he had become frustrated and stopped paying attention to the amount of mead in his hand. He didn't even like alcohol.

Someone, (he assumed it was Susan), had removed his boots, crown, and tunic, so that he lay now in only his trousers. He must have been cold during the night, for a blanket was wound tightly around his torso. Despite the fire being lit, it was still cold in his room on winter nights, and Edmund often found himself shivering.

Now he struggled to push himself up and untangle himself from the covers, while he searched for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on Oralie, who was pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Oralie?" he asked groggily. Why was she in his room? She turned around.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said. She walked over to him and placed the glass in his hand. "Drink this," she said. "It will help your liver process the alcohol quicker. You need to get it out of your system." He studied her as he sipped it, the acidic taste making his head ache even more. Her gown was gone, replaced with her normal nurse attire, but her hair was still up from the day before, though several strands had come loose. Her makeup also had not been removed, and was smudged around her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Since last night." It was only now that he noticed the dark circles beneath her pale green eyes.

"Why?" He rubbed at his head. The pain was not going away.

"Sire, if you were sick in the night you could have choked. I had to stay to make sure that didn't happen."

"Oh. I'm sorry; I have kept you from your sleep."

"It was no trouble, my King. I was simply doing my duty." The uneasy feeling in Edmund's stomach had been growing by the second, and suddenly he felt he was going to be sick. He scrambled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom where he promptly vomited in the sink. When he returned Oralie pressed a damp washcloth to his face.

"Thank you," he said, a bit embarrassed.

"I would give you a tonic or perhaps something else, but I believe you are wanted at breakfast. Your sister has something to discuss with you."

"I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Well-"

"You do not need to spend any more time caring for me. You must rest." Oralie began to tidy up her kit, and Edmund looked around for a fresh shirt. He began to regain his memories of the night before. He had a peculiar feeling that he had said something he shouldn't have. "Say Oralie," he began.

"Yes sire?"

"Did I say anything…strange to you last night? My recollection is not the best, but I have a vague memory of saying something to you. I just can't figure out what it was." She turned away quickly so that he would not see the heat that had gone to her cheeks.

"Nothing too strange, no. You did seem quite intent on finding your brother though."

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

"Of course." She gathered the last of her medicine and exited the room. She felt guilty for lying to the King, but was more scared of what his reaction would be if she told him what he had actually said. He would probably laugh.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

When Edmund entered the dining hall, Susan sat alone eating a breakfast pastry. There was a basket full of them on the table. The smell was nauseating to Edmund, so he pulled a plain roll from the basket and then sat across from Susan, nibbling on it.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" he grunted. There was still a dull ache in the back of his head.

"Elsa and Peter are having breakfast in bed. Lucy is still sleeping; last night's festivities tired her out. I suspect Eva is doing the same." He nodded and continued to pick at his roll. "You look awful Edmund."

"Gee, thanks."

"Honestly Edmund, what were you thinking? You were ridiculously intoxicated. I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"I was just upset."

"About what? Yesterday was a joyous occasion!"

"I don't care to share with you."

"A bit snappish, aren't we? Oh, but you were a handful last night. You were quite insistent on finding Peter, and then what you said to Oralie…well, you really must have been out of it. I do wonder what she thought of it though. She seemed rather fazed." Susan smiled again. Edmund looked up suddenly.

"What did I say to her? She said I didn't say anything."

"Oh, well in that case-"

"Tell me Susan, please! I beg it of you." Edmund's hands gripped the table so firmly his knuckles turned white. Susan laughed.

"Oh alright. You told her she was beautiful." Edmund blushed, but shook his head.

"Well, that's not so awful."

"I wasn't finished yet," Susan continued. "You also told her that you would one day marry her." All color drained from Edmund's face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said. He rushed over to the nearest wastebasket and heaved. Susan wrinkled her nose in distaste, but before she could say anything, Eustace came walking into the room. As he saw Edmund crouched over the rubbish bin he laughed.

"I see you're in the same state as I, cousin." Edmund wiped his mouth and stood.

"I'm afraid so. Are you here for breakfast?"

"Oh no, I couldn't eat, not after that nasty stuff Nurse Althaia gave me."

"Orange juice?" Edmund was confused.

"Who said anything about orange juice? No, she gave me pickled plums to eat. They were disgusting." Edmund smiled to himself. It seemed he had gotten the better cure.

"Did it help though?" he asked. Eustace nodded.

"Yeah, it did. I won't be eating for a little while though."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Eva. Have you seen her?"

"I believe she's in her room," said Susan. Eustace wished them a good morning, and left in the direction of Eva's room. Edmund returned to the table and sat down once more.

"Edmund, you know I am a loyal confidante, don't you?" asked Susan. He nodded. "Then you know that you can tell me something and I will not share it with anyone." He nodded once more. "So, can I ask you why you drank so much last night, and also why you were saying those things to Oralie?" Edmund sighed.

"I can't answer you completely, because I'm not sure myself. It's just…she's unlike other girls. She not like the foolish girls who care only for vanities. And I have grown very fond of her. But then sometimes she'll catch me off guard, like that incident with the mistletoe a week ago. And then last night I realized that I didn't like seeing her in the arms of another. I started thinking about the future, I mean Peter's just got married, and he and Elsa will probably have children. But me…I can't even come to terms with what I feel for Oralie, and I doubt that I could ever do anything about it. And now I've gone and made a fool of myself because I had too much to drink and she didn't even mention it. I'm just extremely confused." Susan was taken aback at Edmund's confession. It was rare that he shared his feelings with anyone, but it seems that when he started they all came tumbling out.

"Edmund, I will be honest with you. I do not know what to say. But I think that with time you will be able to figure things out." Edmund nodded and then focused his attention to his bread once more.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, and it was a peaceful time in Narnia. Married life suited Elsa well, and she was happier than she'd ever been. She fit well into her new duties as Queen, and she and Peter were gleeful as husband and wife.

This particular morning, however, she was feeling a bit ill. She wasn't quite sure why, but her back and head were aching. She decided she would visit the infirmary later if her pain persisted, but right now she was lying in bed as Peter pulled on his riding attire.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"I've got matters to sort a little ways north. Eustace and Edmund are coming along."

"When will you be back?"

"Late tonight, I hope. You shouldn't wait up." He finished tying the laces on his boots.

"I'll miss you." Just as she was about to get up, he came over to her.

"You don't need to get up. You should go back to sleep." He gave her a warm smile, and kissed her forehead, and then grabbed his cloak and left. The second the door was closed, Elsa rose. Since Peter would not be home, she planned to make good use of the day.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Eva wandered around the castle aimlessly, wishing for something to do. Eustace, Edmund, and Peter had all left for some business they had to do, and her sister was nowhere to be found. Susan had left Cair Paravel early in the morning, although Eva did not know where she had been going. So she was left with nothing to do. She had seen Lucy for a few minutes at breakfast, but she did not know where she was now.

"Excuse me," she said to a badger passing by. "Do you know where Lucy might be?" The badger snuffled a bit, and then answered.

"I believe Her Majesty is in her gallery. Though I couldn't be sure. I do recall her liking to spend mornings there."

"Thank you," Eva said, and rushed off. Lucy's gallery was just down the hall. She had never been inside it, but she knew its location. She reached the room, which had no door, and entered. Sure enough, Lucy sat at an easel painting.

But Eva was not paying attention to Lucy. Instead she stared at the gorgeous room before her. It was unlike the rest of the castle, yet Eva thought it more beautiful than the rest. It was simple and rustic, yet she loved it. The walls were plain white, and Lucy's canvases were displayed around the room, covered in various paintings she had done. Tall glass windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, leaving the room bright with sunlight. It was truly a wonderful room.

"Hello Eva," said Lucy, shaking her from her thoughts. "What brings you here?"

"I was just looking for something to do…but wow! This place is amazing!"

"It is wonderful, isn't it? I enjoy spending time here." Eva walked around the room, her fingers skimming across the surface of paintings. The colors and style were beautiful, painted with a true elegance. She stopped at one of Aslan, his golden eyes peering into hers. The picture seemed real.

"Did you paint these all yourself?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "They're beautiful," continued Eva. "I wish I could paint as well as you."

"Do you like to paint?" asked Lucy.

"I used to, when my parents were still living. After that I lost my inspiration to."

"Pull up a stool, and easel," said Lucy. Eva did. Lucy set a blank canvas on her easel, and handed Eva a brush and a palette. "Now paint," she said.

"But-"

"Paint," she ordered. So Eva did. She closed her eyes, and thought of the dark night that Elsa had left. Suddenly purple and black and white were flying across the canvas, Eva's wrist flicking as she painted. Then she stopped. She had not painted anything in particular, only a mix of colors. But somehow it conveyed a message she had not been able to share out loud. "I knew you could," said Lucy. "You painted." Eva only stared at the painting.

"Yes," she whispered, "I suppose I did."

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Move your left leg a bit," instructed Oralie. "Your body needs to be perpendicular to the target." Elsa did as she was told. "Now move your legs in a bit, so that they match up with your shoulders."

"When can I actually start shooting?" asked Elsa impatiently. She had been doing this for twenty minutes.

"Not until your stance is correct," said Oralie, hopping down from her perch. "Otherwise your arrows aren't going to go the right way. Now stiffen your hips a bit. They should be taut." Elsa sighed.

"Can we take a break?"

"If you so desire," replied Oralie. Elsa set down her bow and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She then walked over to a bench and sat down, motioning for Oralie to do the same.

"How are you so good at everything?" asked Elsa. Oralie's eyebrows bent in confusion.

"I do not know what you mean," she replied. "What am I good at?"

"Oh, I don't know, just about everything you try? You can sew. You can shoot. You know how to use a sword. You can do all this medicine stuff. Anything I say, you'd probably be good at!" Elsa huffed, exasperated.

"I doubt that," replied Oralie. "No person is good at everything. But many of the things you mentioned I have learned from others. My mother taught me the basics of medicine and healing, and I learned the rest from books and experience. My mother also taught me to sew, and I became better at that with practice. And I am not so excellent with a sword or bow. I am capable of defending myself, yes, but other than that I cannot do much. I only learned to do these things because my brother needed a partner and my sister had no taste for it."

"Oh," replied Elsa. In a different light, she did not seem as perfect. Then a thought struck her. "Do you miss your family?"

"I do," she nodded. "Especially my brother. I love my mother of course, but she and I do not share the same bond that I have with my brother. I miss my father too, of course, but he has gone to Aslan's Country, and I know he is happier there. His illness wore him down before he passed. But my brother and I have always been very close. And I have not seen him in a year. I get lonely without him."

"What about Jelena?"

"Oh, I love my sister, I really do. She is a good person. But my brother has always been the person I have been closest to. Jelena and I are very different. It makes it difficult to be as close."

"Eva and I are very different, yet we are still close."

"I suppose that you two have different circumstances. And I am close with my sister. But I am more so with my brother." Oralie twirled a long strand of hair around her finger. Then she looked up at Elsa suddenly.

"Do you miss your family Elsa?" Her eyes were wide with the question. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. I never expected my parents to leave us. But Eva and I stuck together, we always have. And now I have a new family, with Peter." Both girls smiled. "Perhaps one day you will have a new family as well," said Elsa mischievously. A confused look passed over Oralie's face.

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Oh, only that Edmund has still got his eye on you," she laughed. Oralie bit her lip and frowned.

"You say so…"

"I know you like him Oralie. If you just-"

"Why don't we get back to archery?" Oralie cut in. Elsa would have liked to continue talking, but seeing that she'd touched on a tricky subject she agreed, and picked up her bow once more. But then a thought struck her.

"How come you don't fight in battle?" she asked. Oralie kicked a piece of dirt with her foot.

"It isn't common for women to fight in battle. Especially ones with so little training. Queens Susan and Lucy do not ride to battle, although Lucy would like to. I suspect she will when she is older, the Kings will have more trouble keeping her from doing so. But I do not have the stomach to shoot someone. I do not think I would be able to kill someone if necessary. I would not be good in battle. Could you kill someone if you were fighting?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied quietly. "I hadn't really thought of that." Oralie tapped her foot.

"It is something you should consider. Now be careful when you pull back your string, it can injure you if you are not careful." But Elsa paid little attention to what Oralie had told her. Her mind was too busy spinning.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Jelena had been surprised to see Susan at her doorstep in the morning, but she had welcomed her in to visit. Now it was just after lunch, and the two were chatting.

"It is nice to see you again," said Susan. "It's been nearly a month since I have." Jelena nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're always so busy! But I'm glad you were able to come and visit." Susan smiled at her comment, and took a sip of her tea. Then she remembered that she had a question for her.

"Jelena, how did you and your family come to live in Narnia? The White Witch killed every human she could get her hands on." Jelena ran a hand through her hair, and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, both my paternal and maternal family took refuge in Archenland at the start of The Long Winter. As I'm sure you know, many others did the same. There my great grandparents were raised, and I was born there, as well as my siblings. After the Battle of Beruna we returned to Narnia, for it was our true home. It was a bit of an adjustment, of course, but well worth it. My mother began working and my father owned a small shop where he did handiwork. We never had much money, but we were happy. My brother was left to watch my sister and me most of the time. I usually went off on my own though. So the two of them were closer than I." Jelena frowned, but then gave her head a shake and smiled. "But now we've met you, and it's been truly wonderful."

"Jelena, may I ask you something?" asked Susan. Jelena nodded, so she continued. "Well, I consider you my friend, and I believe you consider me one of yours." She looked to Jelena for affirmation, who gave it, and then she voiced her thought. "But your sister…she seems afraid to let anyone in." Jelena sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "Oralie is…unlike most people. She acts so much like a woman, but she is only a girl. She does value you as a friend, she really does, she's told me. And she has made an effort to be less formal with you and Lucy. But Oralie has always been a distant person, even from me. The only person she's ever confided in is our brother, and he's away as you know." Jelena looked at her hands. "We aren't as close as you and your siblings are."

"What's your brother's name?" asked Susan, realizing she did not know.

"Tobias," replied Jelena. "He's the same age as Peter." She fiddled with a loose string on her sleeve. "I don't know why Oralie has such trouble allowing people to grow close to her. But she does. I really think she's trying though, but it's so strange being friends with royalty, even for me. And she seems terrified of Edmund."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Susan. "Do you think she is interested in him?"

"I don't know." Jelena shrugged. "She's never told me anything. But it would seem that way, yes."

"And what about you?" asked Susan. Jelena blushed. "Aha!" exclaimed Susan. "There is someone then."

"Perhaps," said Jelena. "But we can save that for another day." Then she brought her cup of tea to her lips, ending the conversation.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter, Edmund, and Eustace walked up the steps to the castle, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The sky was pitch black, and their way was lit only by a torch in Peter's hand. The second they walked through the large doors, Eva appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Eustace's hand.

"Eustace, I have to show you something!" she said excitedly.

"Eva, it's the middle of the night, maybe-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Eva had already started dragging him away. Edmund chuckled and then turned to Peter.

"G'night," he said.

"See you tomorrow Ed," said Peter, and he made his way to his room. Edmund headed in the opposite direction, presumably to his study. He'd said he needed to reexamine some document. Peter trekked down the long hallways until he reached his chamber, and opened the door quietly. He went over to his bed, where Elsa was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at his wife, but then stopped as he remembered that she hadn't been feeling well. What if something was wrong? He decided to stop by the infirmary. He knocked on the door and entered, where Oralie was sweeping the floor. But the other two nurses were nowhere in sight. "Where are Nurse Althaia and Nurse Kaldra?" he asked.

"Althaia had a family emergency, and Kaldra took the day off. But I can tend to your needs. Are you sick?" she asked, setting the broom against the wall.

"I'm actually here about Elsa. I'm worried about her."

"Has she fallen ill?" asked Oralie. "I saw her only earlier, she seemed fine then."

"I don't believe so," said Peter. "But she hasn't been feeling well as of late. She's had headaches and backaches and she's tired all the time. And she threw up the other morning, but she said it was probably just food poisoning."

"I see," said Oralie, thinking deeply. After a minute, she spoke up again. "Not to be brash, but have you made attempts to conceive a child?" Peter's cheeks turned pink, but he nodded. "Well," she continued. "I need to speak with her, ask her some more questions, but I believe that she may be pregnant."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. Suddenly he was lifting her into a hug and twirling her around. Oralie, who was considerably smaller than Peter, was taken off guard, but laughed. After he set her down, she could see that he had a huge smile on his face. "That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

"Well, nothing is definite yet. But if so, I am happy for you." She smiled, and Peter grinned back. "I see why my brother is so fond of you. You really are lovely." Oralie's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What did you just say?" she whispered.

"Only that my brother is fond of you…why?" But Oralie had already turned away.

"I'm afraid I have matters to attend to." Her voice had a strange tone to it.

"Oralie, have I said something to offend you? Because if so, I am sorry."

"No, you've done nothing wrong. I just need to do something." Her voice had gotten even higher, and Peter could tell that something was the matter with her.

"Oralie, please tell me what's bothering you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please go!" she said, turning around sharply. There were tears in her eyes.

"Oralie?" Peter asked. He was worried now. She wiped frantically at her eyes, but the tears began falling, and they weren't stopping.

"I'm sorry I-" She started sobbing, and Peter pulled her into a hug. He felt her grow rigid, but then she started crying even harder, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"It's alright," he said quietly, patting her back. He was familiar with this situation; he had done it many times with Lucy or Susan. But he had no idea why Oralie was so upset. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Everyone," she sobbed, "keeps saying that I should feel one way and I don't know-what to think and then they say that he-likes me-but I don't know and it isn't right for me-to feel the way I do and-I'm just confused!"

"There, there," said Peter. But he had no idea of what to say to comfort her. So he said nothing. He kept his arms around her as her crying slowed and eventually stopped. Suddenly she stiffened, as if she realized what she had been doing.

"King Peter," said Oralie, stepping back. Her eyes were still red, but her face had turned hard and impassive, and Peter could no longer read what she was feeling. Peter noted absently that she had returned to using his title. "I am sorry to have bothered you."

"It was no bother," replied Peter. Hesitantly he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she answered, her voice steady. "But I have things that must be done." Unsure of what to do, he wished Oralie a good night. Just as he was about to leave, Oralie called after him. "Please your Majesty, do not tell anyone of what I have said." Peter agreed, for a second seeing her expression grow nervous, but it faded quickly. He left, his walk back to his room seemingly longer than ever. As he climbed into bed, he placed his arm around Elsa, pulling her close to him. He rested his head against her hair. He still was in shock. A baby. They could be having a baby.

He found it difficult to sleep that night.


	24. The Attack and First Real Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone. I want to thank for all the wonderful reviews you left. This chapter was written by be but I have note to tell you:  
**

**NOTE: AS you know Lemonsmania is helping me and she's writing this story with me, and also she edit every chapter, but lately she's very sick and she's not here for a while and when she is, it's only for a few minutes. She still editing this chapter. But since it's been so long since we update, I decided to add the chapter without any edit, so it's normal you will find some grammar and errors on it. This chapter is only temporary, okay. When Lemonsmania give the the edit chapter I will delete this one and replace it for the new and edit chapter. Hope you understand and like it.  
**

**Thank you All from me and Lemonsmania :)  
**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes**

**The Attack and First Real Kiss**

Peter woke up the other day at 8 am and rolled on his back and stretched himself. He looked to his left and smiled when he saw his wife sleeping. The conversation he had with Oralie, and a big smile appeared on his lips and moving slowly closer to her, he put his hand on her belly and rubbed it. If Oralie was correct, his baby was there. Then he remembered the dream he had a long time ago. He remembered he saw his son and the name of the child: Connor and that Elsa was pregnant again with twins and it was a possibility to be two girls. His heart beat fast in excitement. He always want to be a father and he remembered the many fights he had with Lex, were about children. He always wanted to have a big family, but Lex didn't want it, because she didn't want to ruin her body and other things that pregnancy do to the human body. So when he and Elsa got married 5 and half months ago, they talked about children and decided to make love anytime they want and wait to see what happens.

Elsa moved in her sleep and slowly she opened her eyes and smile when she saw her husband looking at her.

"Hey" she said resting her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" he giggled

"Look who is talking" she said smiling and kissing his chest "What time did you arrive? I didn't notice you!"

"It was a little late. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh. So how was the trip? Is everything alright in the North?" she asked him looking up at him.

"I think it went well. So far the giants are very calm, so I think the talk we had was good. And what about you? What did you do all day?"

Elsa looked at him. She couldn't tell him she spent the day practice archery with Oralie or he would freak out for sure.

"Oh, I spend the time with Oralie. Eva was with Lucy, and Susan went to Jelena house to have some tea and I didn't have anything to do as a High Queen, so I decided to make a visit to Oralie."

"Did you talk to her about how you were feeling lately?" he asked her.

"Why?"

"Elsa, sweetheart I think you should go and talk to her about your headaches and back pains you have once in a while. Just to hear her opinion. She's a nurse after all"

"But I'm fine now" she looked at him

"Please, do it for me. The idea of you sick it pains me. If it's nothing bad at least we know it. If it is something else we will know it as well"

"What are you talking about? What do you think it is?" she asked him raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know I'm not a woman" he laughed, making her rolled her eyes, and rolled on top of him.

"We are married for 5 and half months already, and I know you too well Mr. Pevensie"

"Well, Mrs. Pevensie, I just want you well and not sick" he pouted.

"Okay. I'll talk to Oralie"

"Today?"

Elsa sighed

"Fine I'll talk to her today"

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Thank you and speaking of marriage and stuff. Do you have plans for today?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Actually I have a meeting with the Ladies of the Court this afternoon. You know, those kind of meetings where we drink tea and eat cookies and talk about the other Ladies dress and stuff" she huffed buried her face on his chest making him laugh.

"I know and Lucy and Susan ate those meetings. Sometimes they even pretend to be sick and not went to those tea parties."

"Oh really? Now I know why they put those meetings on my agenda as High Queen. Do i have to go?" she pouted it and he giggled playing with her hair.

"Yes you have. You're the High Queen, you need to go"

She pouted even more and looked at him making a puppy eye dog face.

"You can do that all day but you still have to go. But let's plan something. I have some meetings with the Lords at the council with Edmund and Eustace and probably it will ended around 6pm. Meet me here and we can have a nice bubble bath and I'll tell the servant to bring us dinner and we can eat here and you know maybe have some romantic moment, if you know what I mean" he winked at her making her laughed.

"Sound good to me" she said

"Then is settled then, now let's get ready, so you can talk to Oralie"

Elsa looked at him and huffed.

"Honey, you promised"

"Okay I'll go"

And they got out of bed and got ready for breakfast and for the long day.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

After lunch, Peter, Edmund and Eustace left for the meeting with the Lords; Susan went with Jelena to the village to buy some things and maybe having tea at the end; Lucy and Eva were in Lucy studio painting and Elsa decided to see Oralie before she went to that tea party with the Ladies of court.

She was walking towards the infirmary, when she passed through the studio and heard Eva and Lucy laughing and talking and she knock on the door.

"May I?" she asked

"Elsa, come in" Lucy said with a smile.

Elsa entered and walked around the studio, watching the paintings.

"Did you paint this, Lucy?" she asked looking at the young queen.

"Yes. Well your sister already did some of them" she smiled looking at Eva, who was painting.

"Well she used to paint a lot before our parents died, and she was very good."

"Yes she is" Lucy said smiling and Elsa walked closer to her sister and looked to her painting. Eva was painting a beautiful sunset over the beach.

"What do you think?" she looked up to her sister.

"You know I always like your paintings. You were always talent since you were little." she smiled "Actually you are always better then me in everything."

"No I'm not. You're better cooker then me. Remember what happened that time when I tried to make a simple breakfast on mother's day to mom and dad?"

"Oh God how could I forget that? You burned the toasts, the bacon, everything" Elsa laughed

"But mom and dad are everything" Eva laughed too

"I know. They didn't even complain about it"

"Don't worries Edmund did the same thing once. He almost burned the all kitchen" Lucy laughed

"That is good to know" Eva smirked

"Speaking of Edmund, I never saw you training so often anymore" Elsa asked looking at her sister "Something happened?"

"No. Edmund is busy lately with the meetings and he doesn't have time"

"What's wrong with him lately? Since the wedding that he's focus on his job and barely train you! Did you say something to him, Eva?" Elsa rested her hands on her hips and looked at her sister who looked up at her.

"I didn't do or say anything!"

"Okay. Well I have to go" Elsa said looking at the time.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked her.

"Well right now I'm going to meet Oralie. Peter begged me to have a talk to her" she said rolling her eyes "I'm fine, but what can I do, if I don't go he won't stop talking about it."

"But are you sick?" Eva asked to her with a worried look on her face.

"No, it's just sometimes I have headaches and back pains and some other times I feel tired, but I'm sure is because the many things I need to do as High Queen, but does he listen to me?"

Lucy giggled and looked at her.

"I thought you were used to that by now?"

"And after I have those boring tea parties with the old Ladies of the court." she winced at the thought.

"I don't miss that at all" Lucy giggled.

"So I heard. Peter told me. That's why you and Susan made me go to those parties right after I became Queen"

"Well you are the High Queen now, so you represent us"

"Very funny Lucy" she looked at her.

"Why you don't like that? You like tea and we do it sometimes and you always loved it" Eva looked at her sister

"Trust me. When you become Duchess of Narnia, I will make sure you will go to one of those partied and then you will see why I hate it so much" she said looking at the time again "Crap, it's getting late I have to go. Have a nice painting"

"Thanks. Have a nice talking with the ladies" Lucy laughed when Elsa turned to her and stuck her tongue at her.

"That's a really mature act from the High Queen of Narnia" Elsa laughed

"Shut up, Eva" Elsa shouted it across the hallway, making the girls laughed again.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Oralie was sitting by her desk, checking the medicines she got from the village, so she could put them away after that. There was a knock on the door and Elsa opened it and picked inside the room.

"Are you busy right now?"

Oralie looked up and shock her head.

"Well I'm doing some checking on these medicines the mailman brought me, but do you want something? Are you here to train?"

"Oh no!" Elsa said entering in the room "I came here because Peter begged me to come and talk to you."

"Oh yes, he came here last night talking about that. How worried he is because you're not feeling well lately." she said putting her notebook aside and pointed the chair in front of her for Elsa sit down on it.

"He did? He didn't tell me that" Elsa said sitting down.

"Actually I was the one who told him to bring you here to talk to me."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm here."

"Okay. Well, his majesty told me that lately you've headaches and your back hurts, and you feel tired all the time?" Oralie asked her grabbing a quill and the infirmary book.

"Yes, that's right. But the headaches are not every day, as the back pains."

"He also told me you throw up the other morning" she asked looking at her.

"Yes, but that was the other day and it was only that morning." she said and Oralie continued to writing on the book, the she stopped and looked at her.

"Any other symptoms like dizziness or nausea?"

"Well sometimes I feel dizzy, especially in the morning when I wake up, but I stay in bed for a while and I feel fine right after and about the nausea, not really. Well I felt a little nauseous last night when I was ready to go to bed but that probably was because I didn't eat too much at dinner."

"I see" Oralie said and started to write again.

Elsa looked at her and asked her

"So? Do you need more information?"

"Actually if you don't mind I need to ask you some private questions and I would like you to answer me honestly. It's important for my diagnostic"

"You're the nurse. What do you need to know?"

"I asked yesterday do King Peter, if you and him were trying to conceived a child and he said yes." she looked at her.

"That's right. I mean we are not doing exactly for that purpose" she said blushing.

"But his majesty goes all the way during the intercourse?"

"All the way?"

"There are many ways to prevent a pregnancy. The woman can take something before or after the intercourse or the man don't complete it. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to ask you"

Elsa's eyes wide and realization appeared on her face.

"Yes, I understand what you asking and he completes the intercourse the right away. We are not avoiding a pregnancy. Elsa said with her cheeks getting pinker while Oralie continue to write.

"So what do you think it is?"

"I only can tell after I examine you first. So if you don't mind to lie down on the bed

Elsa looked at her and standing up, she lay down on the bed there was in room and Oralie started to examine her. After a while she finished her exam and got back to her desk and started to write in the book, while Elsa stoop up and sat again on the chair looking at her.

"Well?"

Oralie looked at her.

"One last question: when was the last time you had your menstruation?"

Elsa looked at her and then started to think. She realized that they were in the middle of June and the last time it came was exactly two months ago.

"It was on April 15th, actually."

"It didn't come anymore after that?"

"No"

"And your menstruation was always right? It always came in the right time?"

"Yes. It never fail one single day" Elsa said while Oralie looked at the calendar and started to make counts, making Elsa looked at her waiting. Could be that she was expecting? Her heart was beating fast and she started to bite her lower lip, an act she always did when she was nervous.

"Oralie please tell me. What is it? I'm expecting a baby?"

Oralie looked at her and smiled

"Actually yes you are. By my calculations you already 6 weeks pregnant and i see by this calendar this baby was conceived on April 27th."

Elsa thought of the date and blushed. It was on Peter's birthday day and she remembered they made love all night that day.

"You don't need to tell me that it happened that day"

"Yes, actually more then once" she giggled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. I'm expecting Peter's child" she smiled resting her hand on her belly.

"Yes you are and you have some things to do"

"What?"

"Well I want to check on your at least twice a month and no wine or any alcohol. You need to ate a lot of fruit and vegetables too" she said and Elsa winced at the word vegetables.

"I know you don't like it but you have too. I will tell King Peter to force if he had too"

"You know it's the first time I see you actually order something to a royal"

"Well as a nurse I want the best for you, especially when there is a little baby growing inside you"

"Okay ma'am. And what about... you know? Can we continue to..." Elsa cheeks turned pink again

"There's nothing to say otherwise, unless you don't feel comfortable or if your pregnancy turned to be very risky. But as far I saw everything is okay and you and his majesty can continue to have intercourse. Now when the belly grows then it's a thing that you two need to talk about it."

Elsa nodded and smiled.

"Anything else?"

"No. Just come here at the end of the month, because by the end you already reach the second month of pregnancy and I want to see how everything with you two is."

"Are you going to do the labour?" Elsa asked her

"Only if you want it?"

"Of course I want it. I don't want anything else but you"

Oralie smiled and nodded her head

"Then it will be a pleasure to help you put that baby in this world."

"What about practicing? We can still do it right?" Elsa asked her not wanting to stop practicing because she was pregnant now.

"We can continue. Archery is not a tired thing, like sword fighting so if you still wanted it, we can continued"

"Of course I want, now more then ever" Elsa nodded and looked at Oralie. Now she noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Oralie, how long you don't have a good night of sleep?" Elsa asked her, making Oralie looked at her while she was looking in the infirmary cabinets for some bottles with some pills for Elsa.

"What?" she asked coming closer to her with two bottles in her hands.

"You seem you don't sleep for a long time. Something is bothering you? You know you can tell me anything. Let me help you" she said looking at the young nurse

"There's nothing to tell about" she looked at her with her green eyes sparkling

"Oralie don't make me use my title to make you telling me what is going on. Lately you and Edmund are acting weird when you see each other. You barely speak with each other and it's like you are avoiding each other since the wedding. What happened after Peter and I came to our bedroom?" Elsa asked her and Oralie sighed and told what happened and what he said. Elsa sat down in front of her and squeezed her hand.

"Do you love him?" Elsa asked her and Oralie looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know why you are asking me this. He a king and I'm a nurse"

"That was not what I asked you. Do you love him?"

Oralie looked at her hand and nod.

"What?"

"Yes I do love him, but I swear I didn't mean it" Tear started to fill her eyes and Elsa pulled her into a hug

"Oralie that's okay. Love is something beautiful that you should be proud of it, not something you should be ashamed off. Like I said don't fight that feeling. Edmund has feeling for you too, trust me."

"Then why he avoiding me too"

"Because he's just like you, he's afraid that you don't feel the same about him and don't want to have a broken heart. When he found out that you love him back, trust me, he will do anything to be with you"

"Please don't tell him" Oralie begged

"Of course not. One day or another, your love will speak louder and there will be a time you can hide that longer anymore" she smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. Now take this" she said wiping her cheeks and handle the two bottles to Elsa

"What is this?" she asked grabbing the two bottles

"The one with the red pills are the vitamins you need to take and the browns ones are the iron. Pregnant woman need that during the pregnancy. So you take the two pills twice a day, at morning and before bed."

"Okay."

"When you finished, come back to me and I will refilled the bottles"

"Thank you. I will" and she looked at the time realizing it was almost 4pm "I have to go now. Think about what I told you okay"

And with a hug she left the room leaving Oralie thinking about their conversation.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was almost 6pm and the council was lasting for hours. The two Kings and the Duke of Narnia were already very boring. Eustace kept looking at the window thinking that outside was so much better then there listen about laws and taxes. Edmund was with his palm rest on his cheek with his eyes started to close. Peter wasn't even there, he wanted to meet with his wife like he planned and he wanted to know what Oralie said and if he and Elsa were able to conceive an heir for Narnia, because first they wanted but maybe the Lords stopped bothering him asking when he and the Queen will produce an heir. It was getting really annoying by now.

He looked at Edmund and notice her brother was sleeping and kicking him, Edmund opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What?" he mouthed to him.

"Wake up" Peter whispered to him.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes"

"Yeah right?" Peter said rolling his eyes and looking back the Lords he asked "Any other subjects you like to tell, or we can finish this meeting for today?" he prayed for the end of the meeting but sadly for him Lord Kendral spoke.

"Actually your majesty some farmers report that some cattle were missing?"

"Cattle?" Eustace asked him

"Yes sire, some goats and sheep and chickens too. The other night one farmer heard some noise and he went to check what it was and the chicken coop gate was unlocked and some chickens were gone"

They looked at each other

"Do you think it can be some wild wolfs?" Edmund asked looking at Peter

"Wild wolfs don't open gates" Peter said and looking back to the Lord he said "Well keep is inform, if any other animal disappear you will tell right away and we sent some party to check the woods and found out what or who is doing that. So I will finish this council for today. You are all dismiss" he said standing up and the Lords bow and left the room

"Was about time, I hate these boring meetings" Edmund said rubbing his neck

"And you always fell asleep on them" Eustace said laughing

"Well at least I don't pretend that I'm listen like both of you" he said stuck his tongue at him "Hey Peter where are you going?"

"Well the meeting is over and I have some plans with my wife. So have a good day. See you tomorrow?" he said and left the room leaving the other two looking at each other

"Well I'm going to be with my girlfriend too" Eustace said leaving Edmund alone in the room

"I really need to get a hobby or a girlfriend too so I can have some good time too" he said to himself and left the room too.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was almost 11pm and the inhabitants of the castle were resting after a long day. In the High King and Queen Bedroom, the married couple was talking a warm bubble bath, before they went to bed. They had dinner around 7 and now they were enjoying themselves in the big bathtub. They were sitting, with Elsa sitting on top of him with her legs around Peter's waist and arms around his neck, combing his wet hair, while Peter had his arms around her waist. The couple was kissing deeply. After a while they pulled away reaching for air and they looked at each other.

"I still can't believe we are having a baby. I'm so happy. I'm the happiest man in the world because I have the most amazing wife and we are going to have the cutest baby ever" he smiled at her playing with her hair.

"I'm so happy too. I have a great family and soon I'm going to be a mother with the man I love the most: YOU"

Peter smiled and looked at her

"What Oralie said?"

"Well I can't drink alcohol and I must eat fruit and vegetables" she wrinkle her nose and Peter smiled. He knew she didn't like to eat vegetables

"Well if she says so you have to eat. I will make sure of it"

"I knew you were going to say that"

"And did she say anything else?" he looked at her and she smiled

"We can continue to have intercourse, if it that what you are asking? And I have to take two pills twice of day and in two weeks I will go to a checkup"

"Good to know." he kissed her again.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked when they get off the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body

"Boring as usual" he said wrapping the towel around his waist "Expect that some farmers are losing cattle"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet. Let's see what happened" he said heading to the bedroom "All I want is to have a good night sleep" he said putting his boxers and get under the covers with Elsa right behind him and holding her closer and resting his hand on her belly they fell asleep.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone was sleep in the castle, without knowing what was going on outside, in the village. Appearing in the dark a bunch of men came with torches and running on top of their horses they throw the torches on the first two houses right at the entrance and disappear through the woods leaving the village and the guards of the castle in a rush.

There was a knock on Peter's door and standing up, rubbing his eyes, he opened the door the see Mr. Tumnus in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"Mr. Tumnus? What are you doing here at this hour? Is 2 am"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the village was under an attack. There some houses on fire"

"What? Wake the others. And call as many guards as you can. I'll be right there" he said and with bow Mr. Tumnus left the room and Peter closed the door and put his clothes and his boots on.

Elsa woke up and sat in bed looking at him

"Sweetheart, where are you going at 2 am?"

"The village was attacked. There are houses on fire. I'm going there to help" he said standing up and grabbing his sword.

"Wait I'm going with you" she said getting up too

"No. You stay here. It can be dangerous for you and the baby"

"But Peter I'm the Queen. I can help Oralie. Please" she looked at him and sighing he nod

"But please be careful and stay with Oralie all the way. Promise?"

"Promise" and while Peter left the room, Elsa put her robe and her shoes and went after him.

When they reached the Village there was chaos. People was running and screaming, Guards caring buckets of water trying to extinguish the fire. Once they got there Peter, Edmund and Eustace ran towards the guards and help them with the water, giving orders. Susan and Lucy were helping the owners of one of the house that was burning; make them away from the fire and helping the guards by giving milk and water to refresh them. Eva decided to help the guys with the worst house that was on fire, while Oralie was helping some injury people. Elsa was looking at the scene in front of her when something caught her eye. On the floor there was a man, around 40's was on the floor, unconscious with a boy around 13 years old, by his side crying and trying to wake him up. Elsa went towards them and kneeling on the floor she looked at the man on the floor. He had a big wound of his head that was bleeding badly. She knew that man needed to go to the infirmary quickly.

"Hello, I'm Elsa. What's your name?" she asked to the boy

"I'm Matthew, your majesty" the young boy said with tears rolling down his cheeks

"Hi Matthew. Don't worry, we going to take care of your father" she said and looking around she saw Oralie and called her "Oralie, I need your help. Quickly!"

Oralie ran in their direction and reached them, she kneel on the floor and exam the man.

"This man has a nasty wound on his head. He need to goes to the infirmary, right now. He need to stitches and I need to stop the bleeding. What is name?" she asked looking at her

"Matthew, what is your father's name?"

"Lucas"

"Okay, Matthew my name is Oralie and I'm a nurse. I will take care of your father okay?" she said and then looked at Elsa "We need so help to caring him to the castle"

Elsa nodded and standing up she called some guards.

"Yes your majesty"

"This man is badly injury. He needs to go to the infirmary and we need help. Can you caring him?"

"Of course" they said and caring the man inside the castle with Oralie right behind them.

Elsa held the young man and looked at him.

"I want to go with them?" he said to her

"Right now they need space to take care of your father but I will be there and soon he will be okay, I will let you visit him okay."

"You promise?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, and seeing Susan and Lucy

"Come with me" she said

Once they reached them she said

"Susan, Lucy this is Matthew. His father is badly injury and he was taken towards the infirmary and I'm going to help Oralie. Can you take him to the castle? Maybe gave him something to eat and make him sleep?"

"Of course. HI Matthew, I'm Lucy" she smiled

"Don't worry we will take care of him"

"Thanks, I'm going to tell Peter and help Oralie" and she went towards the boys and seeing her husband she walked towards him, grabbing his arms

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked her

"I'm going to help Oralie taking care of man who is very injury."

"Okay do that. I don't want you here?"

"Please be careful and watch for Eva"

"Don't worry. The fire is almost extinguished. Once everything is done we going back to the castle"

"Okay" and with a kiss she walked towards the castle to help Oralie.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The infirmary was getting full of people with burns and small injuries. The nurses were very busy, helping everyone. Elsa decided to help Oralie with Lucas and stood by the man said while she stitches his head. The man continued unconscious.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are okay" Oralie said to her, making Elsa looked at her and smile

"I hope so."

"Maybe you should get some rest. It's 5 am and you are here for so many hours. It's not good for you and the baby"

"No, I want to stay here. At least my mind is focus on something else"

Oralie understood and continue to take care of the man. Then the door opened and Peter entered with Edmund next to him

"Peter I'm okay?"

"What happened?" Elsa came towards them

"Nothing. Your husband is just overreacting." Edmund looked at Peter that made him sit on a chair

"He got burned on the right shoulder" he said looking at his younger brother

"How?"

"It was just a stick that fall from the roof and hit me. It's nothing serious" Edmund said

"Well I need to see that. Just let's go to my office" Oralie said heading Edmund to her office. "Don't worry Mr Lucas is okay for now. I told the nurses when he wakes up to come warn us" she said looking at them

Once they reached the office Oralie looked at Edmund and said shyly

"I need to see the burn so it's better if you can take your shirt off your majesty" she said while she was getting her emergency kit while Edmund took off his shirt.

She came to him and started to cure the burn

"It's not a serious burn. It will heal soon sire" she said

Edmund wasn't take is anymore and looking at her while she was curing the burn he said

"Oralie, Susan told me what I said to you on Peter's wedding"

Oralie looked at him with wide eyes and blushed deeply.

"It's okay your majesty. You were drunk. Don't worry about that? I already forgot"

"I didn't. I just wish I could tell you that without the drink"

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"There's something I need to make sure of it"

"What is it?"

And holding her chin he leaned down and their lips met in a sweet kiss making their hearts beat fast.


End file.
